


Until the stars are all alight

by navvy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navvy/pseuds/navvy
Summary: She touched her stomach briefly, caressing the growing lump inside her. Bilbo and the rest of the hobbits had been essential to her these first months, when she had found herself adrift without a homeWhile Legolas is trying to find a path ahead for her, Bilbo and the rest of the Shire offer her a place to call home. Will it be enough? Will she ever find happiness for her and the life inside her?
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 116
Kudos: 285





	1. Life in the Shire

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still writing "A light", but as I've just finished my other story I'm trying my hand with another plot. I hope it will be interesting for someone. I've decided to keep the pairings undefined for now. I hope some of you will want to read it anyway and enjoy it. As I haven't actually decided the pairings I accept suggestions :D
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Legolas looked to the beautiful sight in front of her while drinking a soothing cup of chamomile. Behind her, she could hear the sound of Bilbo preparing their breakfast in the kitchen. Well, second breakfast for him and the first one for her. It had been a fight, as much as you could have one with the kind hobbit, to convince her host that she preferred to spend the first hour of the morning communing with nature while drinking a hot infusion and waiting until now to take some food. 

She touched her stomach briefly, caressing the growing lump inside her. Bilbo and the rest of the hobbits had been essential to her these first months, when she had found herself adrift without a home. This small life inside her had limited her options in a way she had never expected. She was unable to go back home to her family, where her parents and brothers would have pressed her to admit the parentage of the baby. And she was also unable to go to the father who had made clear that he considered their affair a mistake, thus making her unwilling to admit the conception of this baby. The last thing she wanted was to be tied to a male who didn't want her past the night they had shared.

After the Battle of the Five Armies, when the healer who had attended her confirmed her state, she had decided to abandon her home before it was too late for her to do it discreetly. Her father and brothers thought that she had left because of differences in opinion about her father's actions with the dwarves and her best friend Tauriel, who she loved as a sister, who had been exiled by the King. The truth was that she had used that as an excuse to leave without being questioned of the reasons why. Her initial plan had been crossing to the Havens and Cirdan's realm and stay there until the birth of the baby. Depending on how the events went, she would remain there and maybe join some of the Wandering Companies, once the baby was a bit older, or she would send word home and sail.

However, when meeting Bilbo after the Battle, she had become fascinated by his tales of the Shire and the descriptions of its rolling hills and sparking rivers. He had found in her an avid listener to relieve some of his homesickness, and she had found in him a source of strength with his unflagging optimism and kindness. So, when he left with Gandalf, she had promised to visit him if she was in the area. When the healer had confirmed her pregnancy and she had chosen to travel to the Havens, she had decided to fulfill her promise on her way to the coast. 

Bilbo had been a peerless host, plying her with the Shire's best foods. She would have left the Shire without any fuss after a few days enjoying his company, but the morning of her departure she had felt sick at the smell of the sausages and a scared hobbit almost raised the whole Shire in his fear of having poisoned her. She had been forced to admit her state, and then to admit the whole situation when the small hobbit and his friendly neighbors, who had come at his calls for help, starting to plan a trip to her home to "give a talking to that foolish parent of hers". She had then been forced to admit that neither her father or brothers knew about the baby and that was a part of the reason why she hadn’t told them. 

Settling down around Bilbo's kitchen with Hamfast and Bell Gamgee, and a cup of tea, Legolas had told them her tale, just leaving out a salient point: the name of the baby's father. Even without that, the hobbits had been fascinated and scandalized at turns. But at the end, one thing had been clear: the kind hobbits wouldn't allow her to leave, she had been politely adopted as an honorary hobbit. Legolas had been thoroughly relieved by this edict, because her half-formed plan of going to the Havens had far too many holes in it. So this solution which had presented itself solved most of her problems, for the meantime giving her a safe and discreet place to have her baby.

A small noise came from the front door, and she turned to see its source. A small figure was sticking out his head through the round door of Bag End, Bilbo smiled at her look:

"Breakfast is done, we should eat it before it gets cold" - the hobbit said signaling her to enter the house - "And how is the mother-to-be feeling?" - he asked cheerfully. Legolas laughed at this and raised nimbly from her seat despite her growing size in her five month of conception, and entered the smial after the hobbit, going into the kitchen where a generous meal was spread out on the table. 

Legolas took a seat at the end of the table next to the round window and started to choose the more appealing bits of food she could see, while Bilbo served her a new cup of tea. 

"I'm feeling fine, as would anyone who was treated as I am would feel. Bilbo you are a treasure beyond anyone's imagination, I don't know what I would have done without you, I am in your debt" - she smiled to the hobbit, making him blush hotly.

"I'm just doing what anyone would my lady. I'm glad to have you here" - the hobbit said after stammering a bit in embarrassment. He paused for a moment to bite into a bit of sausage and added - "And your presence is a deterrent for the more annoying of my relatives such as the _Sackville-Baggins_ " - his tone here took a darker turn - "who are so thoroughly scandalized by the abnormality of the situation that they don't dare to come less they are contaminated by it. It has never been so peaceful around here before. I am the one indebted to you" - Bilbo ended with a laugh. Legolas smiled back at him, having known the annoying and jealous hobbits and finding them a disgrace to the rest of the kind race. 

"Well, I'm happy to be of help to you in this. Now my state has become obvious, they will probably leave the Shire altogether then" - she said jokingly while spreading jam on a piece of toast. They both continued their eating while visualizing the scene. The breakfast continued like this for a while, having both of them joking around as they had been doing over the last few months.

They were finishing their breakfast when a knock was heard on the entrance door. Legolas and Bilbo looked to each other surprised as they weren't expecting anyone, and most of those in the Shire had the habit to warn ahead of their visits. Bilbo rose from his seat and went to the door, opening it at the second set of impatient knocks. Legolas heard the happy exclamation of the hobbit and relaxed when she recognized the voice: the deep earthy tone of a dwarf. After a few moments Bilbo re-entered the kitchen followed by a stocky figure, the hobbit rushed to introduce his two friends to each other. 

"Legolas! Look who has arrived to visit! This is Bofur of the Blue Mountains, Erebor now. He belonged to Thorin's company, do you remember him? Bofur, this is Legolas of Mirkwood." - Bilbo introduced the dwarf with the funny hat. Dwarf and elf looked to each other in curiosity and Legolas smiled to him warily.

"I do remember him, welcome to the Shire Master dwarf. It is good to see some of Bilbo's former companions coming to visit him. He has been missing your presence quite fiercely after all the months you travelled together. He was about to expire from his loss ." - she commented. Bilbo huffed at that.

"I haven't! Well maybe a bit, but mostly not. Have you ever travelled with dwarves? They snore terribly, and eat you out of house and home. And the smell sometimes..." - the hobbit shuddered half-seriously. Bofur barked a laugh and bowed to the elven Princess.

"I'm not master of anything my lady, just Bofur. It's an honor to finally meet you." - the dwarf said, looking at her in curiosity, clearly not daring to ask what an elven lady was doing in his friend's house. Legolas decided to leave the two friends alone to talk in private and rose from the table.

"Thank you Bofur, you can call me Legolas, my title is not relevant here. I will take a walk now and leave you two to finish breakfast and catch up with each other" - she waved the hobbit's complaints away and said - "It's fine Bilbo, you know we elves like to be around nature and the Shire is as safe as they come. I won't go far and you and your friend can talk to each other without me being underfoot. I'm sure your friend has a lot of questions he won't feel free to ask with me here" - she concluded leaving the kitchen to the entrance door and leaving Bag End with a cheerful goodbye.

* * *

Legolas walked down the path who lead to Bag End walking past the Gamgee's house. Hamfast, who was inspecting his tomatoes, greeted her with a chipper voice. 

"Good morning my lady. How are you feeling today? And where are you going?" - the gardener asked walking to the fence to look up to her. Legolas smiled him in greeting.

"Good morning to you master Hamfast, I'm feeling fine on this beautiful day. I'm going to the market to see if I can get some of Bilbo's cousin Gilly's cookies. I have a craving for them" - she mused out loud. The gardener smiled at her amused but looked behind her and asked.

"Where is master Bilbo, he isn't accompanying you?" - he asked worried. Legolas denied with a shake of his head. 

"A friend of his just arrived. I decided to leave them alone to catch up. I will be fine master hobbit" - she smiled down to the old gardener - "I can walk around just fine and the market is not that far. I'm sure I will be fine by myself". The old hobbit flushed a bit at her smile but still looked unconvinced. His wife appeared at the entrance of their smial at that moment and greeted the elf.

"My lady! Good morning to you! How are you feeling? is the baby moving around already?" - she asked walking down the path to her. Her husband talked then.

"She is going to the market alone. Master Bilbo is not going with her as one of his friends just arrived" - he said in a worried tone. Legolas suppressed the eye roll she wanted to do, knowing that the hobbits were genuinely worried about her. To a hobbit, for a female to be alone and away from her family to have a baby, something terrible must have happened. They couldn't conceive that a woman wouldn't have a gaggle of familiars, the father, a gaggle of the father's family, and a bunch of curious neighbors around the expecting mother. To see her without all those, they felt worried about her. Legolas hadn't been able to convince them that elves handled pregnancy in a different way, mainly because while they didn't have so many people around, her situation wasn't exactly common among her own people. She missed her family and she missed a partner which whom she could share the milestones of her pregnancy, her worries and her happiness. She shook herself of her melancholy and Bell, who had been looking at her like a hawk, talked then

"We can't have that. I've been wanting to go to the market. Today is as good a day as any. Ham, keep an eye or two on the boy and don't let him get dirty!" - the matronly hobbit ordered her husband and walked out to the path without leaving any of them room to make a complaint. Legolas resigned herself to her fate and walked behind the hobbit lass to the market, waving her husband goodbye.

* * *


	2. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas meets an unexpected visitor in Hobbiton's market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been very busy with RL for the last few weeks. I'm still busy now both with work and the holidays but I'm hopping for a lighter workload. We'll see. This chapter has been on the back burner for some days. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Betaed by books4life16

Bilbo looked to the closed door in consternation. As happy as he was with Bofur's visit, he didn't want to let the elf-lass leave his sight, and this protectiveness had gotten progressively worse when she started to show her pregnancy. It was true that the Shire was a safe place, but he had seen too much pain and suffering in his adventure to take anything for granted again, especially if it involved the safety of those he loved. Bifur cleared his throat next to him.

"I'm sorry if my visit interrupted something my friend. I didn't expect you to have taken up with an elf, and this soon too!" - he teased him gently. Bilbo narrowed his eyes to his friend.

"Perish the thought Bofur, don't even joke about that. That elven lady is the elven King’s daughter, _youngest daughter_ and she has two older brothers besides. You would do well not to make any assumptions or offend her in any way. I'm sure you remember her father's lack of humor, I'm sure it's even more lacking where his family is concern" - Bofur looked to the hobbit open-mouthed.

"She is a princess! I remember seeing her at the battle! She is a fearsome archer, and very handy with those knifes of hers" - he commented. Bilbo nodded with his head to this.

"She is. You remember Mirkwood, don't you? She led patrols of warriors in her home and fought in the defense of her Realm" - the hobbit observed moving around the kitchen serving his friend a bit of sausage and cheese, remembering his preferences. Bofur started to eat happily as if he had been starved for years, enjoying the hobbit cooking skills.

"I can believe she is good if she was able to survive that horrible, horrible place!" - the dwarf admitted and after a few minutes devouring his food he looked to the hobbit again - "But why is she here? And in her state, don't think I didn't notice that she is expecting!" - the dwarf asked shocked. Among his race, where women were scarce and fiercely protected, a pregnant woman would have never been in a way where a member of other races could see her and recognize her as a pregnant female. 

"She has her reasons, and I'm not privy to all of them. Of those I am, I couldn't betray her trust by telling you. You will need to ask her if you want to know" - the hobbit said carefully. Bofur nodded with his head seriously finishing the last of the toast in a bite and cleaning himself with his sleeve.

"Of course you can't. I wouldn't dare to ask something like that to such a high lady. It is good of you to help her like this, my friend. I'm sure whatever her reasons, she is in the best place she can be" - the dwarf smiled to his friend. Bilbo looked away embarrassed at the praise. 

"Well, I have the place and she is not a bother. I'm a hobbit. And hobbits pride ourselves for being the best host we can, even to uninvited guests" - Bilbo teased back his friend remembering the night they first met. Bofur laughed at this in good cheer.

"That you are my friend. An inimitable host!" - he laughed again, Bilbo joined him.

* * *

Legolas and Bell looked around the market, making their way to Gilly's stand but stopping in a few other stalls which caught their eye. Legolas had been truly wanting a few of the old hobbit matron's cookies, having found a craving for sweets during this pregnancy. But Hobbiton's market was a marvel to enjoy, besides all the food. The hobbits liked to mix up selling their wares with a bit of gossip, invitations for tea, and generally catching up with each other's lives. 

Legolas had been very surprised the first time she accompanied Bilbo to the market and they had been besieged by Bilbo's neighbors, invited to tea parties, interrogated about her cravings, the baby last movements, and told all kind of news the other hobbits had thought interesting enough to share. After she had been 'adopted' by the hobbits, she has been treated as kindly as any other hobbit and invited to share in all their activities. The hobbits had tried to make up for her lack of family or partner by following her pregnancy as closely as possible. Legolas had learnt that hobbit's babies needed the presence of family, friends and the parent strength to share over the pregnancy. That was one of the reasons hobbits didn't leave the Shire easily. A lone hobbit lass or even a couple who happened to be pregnant out of the Shire, would face a terrible fate without their family. Legolas had heard hair-raising tales over the fire of the fireplace, when she had been invited overnight to the Took's smial, of some of the more wild hobbits, long ago, who had been caught outside of the Shire. Tales of dead mothers and monster babies. She had always taken these legends as a cautionary tale for the more wild, or Tookish as Bilbo would say, of the hobbits. But as all stories it had a grain of truth in it. Hobbits needed their kind around in general and particularly in stressful situations. Bilbo had been pushed to the limit when he had joined Thorin and his company. If he hadn't been 'adopted' by the dwarves in his adventure, he could have been in more trouble than he had already gotten into. As it was, the ties he had forged over those months had been pulling at him since his return to the Shire. He had been forced to live divided in his heart for the last year. Legolas’s presence in his life had been a relief to the kind hobbit, by focusing his attention and forging a new tie to Legolas and her baby. 

Bell called the elf over to the stall she was looking at.

"My lady! Take a look at this. It would be beautiful for the baby's cradle, wouldn't it?" - Bell said, holding up a beautiful quilt, made with a colorful fabric in warm colors. Legolas took it in her hands and caressed the smooth texture.

"It feels amazing Bell, it would be perfect for this little one" - she smiled down to the hobbit and looked around for the stand owner. Sensing a presence behind her, she stiffened in surprise and took a defensive pose without turning around.

"It's certainly pretty" - a grave voice was heard behind them. Legolas turned around and looked to the dark-haired man.

"Hello, my lord. A ranger in a hobbit town is not a common sight" - Legolas commented passing the quilt to Bell and taking a defensive position before her. She looked to the ranger in curiosity, wary but not too worried yet. He was young, as much as she could judge men's ages, dark-haired as most of the Dunedain, a bit rugged looking with the start of a beard and dressed in dark practical clothes. The ranger returned the look in curiosity.

"Not as strange as seeing an elf here. A wood-elf if I'm not mistaken" - the ranger commented, further cementing Legolas' belief of his youth. Rangers often had contact with Rivendell's elves and any experienced one would have recognized her race at once, maybe even made a good guess about her identity. Her Sinda heritage was pretty obvious and it was almost exclusively the Royal family which could claim that blood among the wood-elves. 

"Point taken" - Legolas admitted, not offering any explanation. The ranger smiled a bit at this not offended by her reticence. Bell talked then. 

"Anyone is invited to share in our market as long as they don't cause any trouble. You are not planning to make any, are you my lord?" - the hobbit lass asked with a dark tone, like a mother scolding her child. The ranger seemed to blush under his tan and beard. 

"Of course not Miss... Missus" - he stumbled when she looked even darker at his appellation. Legolas hide a smile under her hand at this grown warrior attitude before the protective hobbit matron. The ranger tried to recover his lost ground. - "I was only curious, nothing else and wanted to offer my help if needed" - he said with earnest sincerity. Legolas looked to the ranger in surprise. Those in Rivendell had a lot of contact with the Dunadain and Legolas knew they collaborated often, however Legolas and her family had barely any association with them. She didn't know how to take this offer of help from this unknown ranger. Bell seemed to have her own ways to judge the sincerity of other as she said.

"Well, you are just in time. A strong man as you will be very useful to us while we make our shopping. You can carry our purchases. Don't you think my lady?" - she asked to Legolas. The ranger seemed to blanch at his new duty and Legolas smothered a laugh now, but nodded to Bell.

"It would be very useful. Thank you sir for volunteering" - she smiled and called the stall owner to their side to buy the quilt.

* * *

Bilbo and Bofur raised their heads at the sound of the door opening. Bilbo recognized the voice of his neighbor Bell, and Legolas. But there was a third unknown voice talking. Grave and deeper, clearly male. The two of them exited the kitchen into the entrance hall and Bilbo looked surprised to the tall man who had invaded his home. Legolas looked apologetically to the surprised hobbit.

"I'm sorry Bilbo, we didn't have time to warn you. This is Halbarad, we met at the market and he had kindly offered to carry our purchases." - the elven princess explained to the hobbit. - "Halbarad, this is Bilbo Baggins. My friend and host, and the owner of this home" - the elf introduced them, and continued signaling their dwarf visitor - "And this is Master Bofur of Erebor, Bilbo's former companion in his adventures" - she finished.

Both man, dwarf, and hobbit bowed to each other, with several "Well met", "At your service" and "A pleasure, welcome to the Shire" respectively from each of them. Bilbo seemed to rouse himself from his shock and waved inside his visitors.

"Come in then, you can leave your purchases inside. It's very nice of you to help Lady Legolas with this, Bell, dear, why don't you come inside too for a bit of supper?" - he asked her. Bell denied with her head and showing her own bag and basket of food said.

"Thank you mister Bilbo, but I have to take this back home, and check in on Hamfast. You can't leave him alone for too long, he and the boy are bound to lose themselves in the garden if left unattended for too long" - she smiled in thanks and bid her farewell. Legolas thank her earnestly at her company.

"Thank you for coming with me Bell, it was fun" - Legolas said taking the small hobbit's hand with hers in thanks. Bell blushed hotly at this, looking to the elven princess in awe. 

"It was nothing my lady. I was glad to help. Hamfast or I will be by later to check on you both" - she looked to the man with some distrust before leaving for her home.

* * *

After having stored all her purchases, Legolas led the ranger to the sitting room with a 'small snack' given to them by Bilbo. The hobbit and the dwarf had left for the porch to smoke leaving elf and man alone inside.

The ranger looked to the elf-lass gravely and said.

"I have not any right to question your movements my lady. But my people guard these lands and the hobbits are usually a very isolated race. I'm surprised to see one of your kind so integrated here" - the ranger said cautiously. Legolas looked back with a closed expression.

"I am friends with Bilbo. He invited me here and I took him up in his invitation. I have not disturbed the hobbit's peace or made any trouble. I respect the work the rangers do in this region and I wouldn't create any trouble for these kind beings." - Legolas explained without saying much of her reasons. 

Halbarad seemed to recognize this, but pressed no more, knowing the elf’s reasons were none of his business. Still, he was curious. He looked to the blonde with the sense that she was someone he should recognize but for some reason he couldn't. He had little contact with the wood-elves as isolated as they had become from long before he had been born. He hadn't met any of them and had barely seen some from afar when he had travelled in their forest. He didn't know why he felt he should know this one. She was as beautiful as all elves were, tall and slim with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Graceful and deceptively frail, he knew that she could probably cut him in half if she wished and would out shoot him with her eyes closed. He decided that he wouldn't find anything else from her, but she was probably not a particular danger for the hobbits. Whatever reasons she had to be visiting a hobbit, they were unlikely to be evil. And as innocent and harmless as the hobbit looked, they were actually very good judges of character, so Halbarad decided to leave this situation be without further interference. He had crossed the line here as it was by leaving himself to be seen by the hobbits.

Rising from his seat, he bowed to the elven lady.

"My lady, I won't take more of your time. Thank you for your patience answering my questions and to our host for this meal. I will take my leave now" - Legolas rose from her seat and raised her hand to her chest in respect.

"I was happy to talk to you and calm your worries Lord Halbarad. The hobbits are lucky to have such attentive guardians. Although, I am surprised to see you so involved. I wouldn't think that a land like the Shire would need someone specifically posted for its defense" - Legolas pried carefully. Halbarad looked undecided for a moment but decided that there wasn't any danger to answer Legolas' question if she was going to visit here, she may see more of his companions. 

"We don't usually stay this close, unless we are asked for help. But Gandalf the Grey asked us to keep a closer watch in this area a few months ago. He didn't explain much but he asked us to spare a few of us when we could" - he admitted. Legolas nodded thoughtfully.

"Wizards never explain themselves I'm afraid. It's curious that he would ask this from you, but I'm sure he had his reasons. Good travels my Lord, _Novaer_ " - she said with a farewell smile. Halbarad bowed again and walked to the entrance, bidding Bilbo and Bofur farewell while he passed them at the porch. Both waved to him cheerfully with their pipes, looking at the man disappearing on the path in curiosity. 

Legolas looked after him, her smile disappearing from her face once Halbarad had crossed the main door. She felt a small uneasiness at this meeting with the ranger, as she had felt since he had approached them at the market. She hadn't met many Dunedáin before, they didn't have much contact with Mirkwood except when crossing the Elven path, but she had seen them when she visited the Valley. On the one hand, while they weren't gossips, there was the chance that the tale of an elf living among the hobbits would reach certain ears sooner or later. On the other hand, if he didn't think her a threat, the chance to have some news from the world outside the Shire could be worth the risk of exposure. She would have to wait and see how this would play.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Novaer_ : Farewell


	3. Looking back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas remembers the past. Bilbo is a captive audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter, so we can start to learn about Legolas and Bilbo's past choices. I will be adding pairings once they are revealed in the plot.
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Bilbo entered Bag End again, after bidding Bofur farewell. It was three days since the dwarf had arrived at his door. Bofur had stayed with them for a few days, talking and singing and being a merry companion, and Bilbo had enjoyed his company. However, as much as he had missed his old companion, he had been itching for days to talk to his elven friend. Over the last few days, Legolas had retreated into her own rooms and activities to give the two old friends time and room to catch up. Bilbo was grateful to her for her discretion, knowing as he did how difficult relationships between elves and dwarves were. Even if Legolas had stayed aside from her father's animosity against the dwarves of Erebor, and Bofur was amongst the more laid back of the dwarves, there was still some atavistic distrust between the two races which would have made those days uncomfortable for Bilbo stuck in the middle. 

That said, he had been worried about the ranger's impromptu visit and he had wanted to talk the elf about it as soon as possible. So the last few days had been frustrating to the hobbit, unable to pin down his friend and interrogate her. 

He knew the elven princess felt uncomfortable about anyone questioning her presence at the Shire or her reasons to leave her home. He also knew that the father of her child hadn't wanted to have a further relationship with her and that had been the reason she had felt the need to stay away from her family before her situation had become too obvious. What he didn't know was who the father of her child was. That was a detail Legolas had kept very close to her chest. But the fact she had been so mysterious about it had been a clue to Bilbo. He would bet his mother's silver spoons that whoever the father was, he was someone of note. Not because Legolas was an elven princess, no, Bilbo knew Legolas took little notice of title or status when she dealt with other people, and he didn't think she would behave otherwise in her personal relationships. But her whole attitude about the affair, to someone as Bilbo who was used to family schemes, plots and the like, screamed about a whole lot of repercussions if it came to light. Also he had a special perspective, with his own personal history being as he was the child of a very strange couple: the very proper Bungo Baggins who had never done anything unexpected and the wild Belladona Took who had traveled with Gandalf in her youth. 

With all that in mind, Bilbo had imagined many possibilities for the baby's father, but he didn't know enough of elves to reach any conclusion. He didn't even know if the father was another elf and not a man or dwarf!. He had briefly seen how Bard had looked to the elven princess after the battle, and he was very high in his list of none-elven potentials. They had clearly known each other and he had thought well of the elven princess. Legolas had risked much rescuing the man's family at the attack in the town, arriving with Tauriel just in the nick of time, he had been told by Sigrid. A dwarf father was a bit trickier, anatomy aside. He had gotten the impression that Legolas had been already pregnant by the time of the battle. As with everything which could give a hint of the baby's paternity, Legolas has been very vague with the time of the conception, but she had implied that the baby had been a few months old at the battle, and that she had been confirmed of his/her existence after it. That made the chance of a dwarf father more unlikely. 

Legolas was sitting at the kitchen table with her mug of tea, when he re-entered the room. She was focused reading a list of recommendations she had been compiling from the experienced hobbit mothers on the Shire. Legolas raised her head and his entrance and smiled to the hobbit:

"Has your friend already left? I was worried that he would miss his friends if he stayed for much longer. He has been clearly missing you very much if he has taken the chance to come here like this. He is a good friend, or maybe something else?" - Legolas asked curiously to the hobbit. Bilbo felt himself blushing at the unexpected question. Obviously he hadn't been the only one brooding about the other situation the last few days. 

"Bofur is just a good friend! Nothing else, I don't know where you have come with the idea of something else" - he blustered, a bit flushed at the thought. Legolas smiled and laughed a bit at her friend's answer.

"Well, you know him better of course. But I've seen how he looks at you and I don't think friendship is the only thing that made him visit you at this time. I don't want to offend you my dear friend, and I don't know how hobbits see that kind of things, about a male loving another male. I know dwarves don't care about that kind of gender constrictions, it would be absurd given the disparity of male and female dwarves. But I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable with your friend. He clearly thinks the world of you and I don't think you would want to hurt him or lead him on" - Legolas commented softly, becoming serious again. She had been watching their interactions from afar, and something had become very clear to her: the dwarf toymaker felt something very deep about his hobbit friend and Bilbo was completely in the dark about it, and probably about his own feelings.

"We hobbits don't much care about that. It is true that it is a bit uncommon, once we have reached adult age, with the focus all hobbits have about children. So it is seen like a strange choice because those couples renounce to have children, not because they want someone of their same kind." - Bilbo explained, and then continued - "But you are wrong about Bofur, he has always been a good friend, nothing else. He doesn't see me like that". Legolas looked skeptical at the answer and said.

"Are you sure? And do you also only see him as a friend and nothing else?"- she asked to her friend curiously. Bilbo denied with his head.

"He is just a friend, a dear friend but nothing else. He knows how I feel about..." - the hobbit trailed off at that and Legolas looked at him intensely, figuring what was missing in that sentence, remembering the past and a dark tent at the end of the battle. She finished off the phrase:

"About Thorin Oakenshield?" - she asked, and continued - "So it is not that you are in the dark about your dwarf friend feelings, is it? It is that your heart is already given away" - she concluded, looking on the hobbit with empathy. Bilbo felt torn at her question, having kept this inside him for so long, he didn't know if he wanted to unburned himself or not. Legolas rose from her seat at the kitchen and knelt next to the hobbit.

"I'm sorry Bilbo. You have been a good friend for me and the last thing I wanted to do was repaid you by making you sad." - she said softly to the kind hobbit. She took his hand between hers and continued - "I had noticed that you and the dwarf King seemed to have something unspoken between the two of you. But I didn't want to think that it would be something like this. You are my friend and I don't want you hurt" - she concluded. Bilbo looked into the elf sky blue eyes, the same color, but so much clearer that the ones he loved, and found the strength to talk before her kind gaze. 

"I love Thorin, you have guessed right. But I don't want you to think that I was led on by him. Thorin is the most honorable dwarf you can find. He made clear from the start that he was not free to give his heart away. That it would always belong to his people and his duty to them. But we were so close, sharing dangers and adventures that I couldn't help myself, and I saw him as he was: gruff, reckless, impolite" - he smiled at this and continued in an even softer voice - "and brave, kind and loyal. I didn't stood a chance. And when we were at Erebor, just after the dragon was slain but before Thorin got lost at the gold madness...." - he trailed off at this, with his gaze lost in his memories. Legolas waited patiently for him to finish. He finally shook himself off and looking a bit sheepish continued - "... he came to me and declared himself. He said that he couldn't give me or promise anything but that very moment but he didn't want to regret not to ask. And I accepted." - he concluded, looking to the elf a bit challengingly as he was daring her to judge him. 

Legolas smiled to him and said:

"You don't need to fear any judgment from me Bilbo. Even if I wanted to, I'm the last person who can judge someone for following their heart" - she pointed her own stomach and continued - "You know that I got involved with someone and he didn't want anything to do with me afterwards. I can't blame you for taking the chance to spend the time you were given with the one you loved. At least, the two of you were into it with your eyes wide open" - she concluded a bit sadly, and after a moment she added - "I'm not being completely fair. I went with my eyes open too. I knew he didn't want any commitment, but he wanted me and I've wanted him for so long that I chose to live the moment. I just didn't realize how I really feel about him or I wouldn't have risked sleeping with him" - she smiled sadly. 

"I think I understand. If you had known how much you loved him, you wouldn't have risked the heartbreak. I sometimes doubt if it would have been better never knowing the happiness and completeness of his touch" - he said, returning the sad smile. Legolas looked doubtful for a moment, like she wanted to add something else, but at the end she drew him in her arms without another word, hugging him strongly. The two of the stayed like that, sharing the pain of the loss they had both suffered.

* * *


	4. First consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas gets involved into some of the Shire customs, hobbit babyshower? In the meantime, some people are starting to get worried about their missing woodland princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have Legolas here having a bit of fun with the hobbits. I wanted for her to start to plan ahead for the baby. It will both give her some hope for the future, but also some new worries, is she really thinking to bring up an elven baby in a hobbit village? 
> 
> Also, some people are going to start noticing that she is not anywhere known. I can't imagine Thranduil wouldn't try to check in wherever his daughter is doing. And realizing no one knows where she is. And raising hell probably.  
> Thank you all for the comments, I hope you are enjoying the small mystery of the baby's father. I don't think it will go for much longer, as Legolas is going to start remembering the past, to explain how it was conceived and why she left. Although, I thought funny to stretch it as long as I could.

Legolas looked around Bilbo's kitchen in amazed surprise. She should have been used by now to the hobbit hosting customs, but some of them still caught her unaware. Bag End's kitchen was full to burst of half prepared foods and hobbit volunteers. She had been informed, by a very serious two feet high little hobbit lass, that mothers-to-be should have a party for the new baby, so the child knew they were wanted and the birth went easier. She had been also informed, by a slightly higher and more seasoned hobbit matron, that this party was useful to gather both advice and all kind of necessary supplies for the new arrival. In a bit of a turnaround from hobbit's custom, this kind of parties actually implied that the invitees brought a gift for the expectant mother, instead the other way around as it was the hobbit custom in other kind of celebrations. That came from the firm idea the hobbit had that babies should be sheltered and nurtured by all the community. Legolas could only agree to this feeling, in this as in many other, hobbits and elves were very much of like mind with each other.

Bilbo had, as always, raised to the challenge to host the party and spread the word along the Shire. Legolas hadn't initially expected to have much of a turn out, as kind as the hobbits had been to her she was still a foreigner, but she had been again been proved wrong in her estimation. Yes, the hobbits didn't like the unexpected or different, _but_ they loved gossip and a good party, and this one promised to be an unforgettable one. 

Bell, walking around the kitchen with a huge pie just out the oven, waved him away from the room.

"Just rest for a bit my lady. Expectant mothers shouldn't be on their feet for too long and you are, what? eleven months along already?" - Bell said, while Legolas allowed herself to be ushered away from the kitchen. As much as hobbits understood that elven pregnancies were longer than theirs, it still went against grain for them that she was still pregnant and they were becoming increasingly protective. Legolas had decided to take it in good humor, and not stifling as she would have otherwise, because she knew it was a sign of affection from her kind friends. 

"Thank you Bell, I was only checking everything was alright. I'm still feel guilty for you all going all this trouble for me and being unable to even give a hand" - she admitted. Bell waved her away her thanks with a blush and said.

"It is nothing, you and your baby are part of the Shire. You are Bilbo's friend and ours now too and some even said that your coming here has been a blessing from Yavanna to the Shirefolk. It was you who had been helping us, healing and sharing your knowledge of plants and animals all this months" - she said wisely. Legolas bowed in acknowledgment. It was true that she had been tried to be useful to her friends and used all the knowledge she had with healing as she had learnt it in Rivendell, and her innate skills with animals and plants that she had as a wood-elf. She still didn't think that compensate all the kindness she was being shown but it helped her to feel less useless.

"I bow to you superior judgment madam" - she smiled - "I will go to the garden now and rest a bit until the party start, with your kind leave?" - she teased her gently. Bell blushed again and waved her away.  
Thranduil looked around his desk to the reports he had received with a dark look in his face. As it had become common in the last few months, he had send out scouts to try and track down his younger child and check that she was doing alright, without success. After the Battle of the Five Armies, as people had taken to call it, had ended and Legolas had chosen to leave, Thranduil hadn't been too worried. He and his daughter, as much as they loved each other, had very different temperaments and he knew his youngest child had found difficult to accept the necessity of closing their borders to other's races cries for help. Legolas had been born at the end of the Second Age, just before the Last Alliance and she had been very young when he and his father had ridden to war and when he had returned short of a father, King and two thirds of their people. After that battle, Thranduil had vowed to never again put the expectations and plans of other races above the needs of his own people. And that was the reason he had closed their borders almost completely, and only had the bare minimum contact with other realms, even Elven ones. He knew what others thought about his kingdom: that the wood-elves had gone native and were wilder and less wise than their Noldor cousins. He didn't particularly care about the opinions of others as long as they were left alone. 

Legolas, however, still hold hope for cooperation and good-will with other races. She had grown when their forest had already started to darken and people had begun to call it Mirkwood. But that hadn't shaped his golden child spirit. She had learnt to love the light that remained in their realm and she had also travelled around other realms to learn as much as she could to help healing their forest. That travels had allowed her to form friendship and alliances among other peoples and she had become as much as an ambassador as Thranduil had allowed her to be. Thranduil had seen the value in it and allowed her to act as representative for the woodland Realm. She was perfect for it, golden and bright, clever and well-schooled, she had charmed the leaders of the elven Realms and some of the mortals they had dealings with. They had an easier way to pass along their messages to the Elvenking and Thranduil had a impeccable front to show to those who would try to critique his realm. But it had its drawbacks. As loyal as Legolas was to him and to the woodland Realm, she had lived among their neighbors, spend time with them, hear their lives and understood their point of view. So she had more sympathy for the outsider causes than he would have liked. She always tried to make him care about it, to listen the White Council's advise and warnings and generally tried to re-open communication with the outside world that she had learnt to love as much as she loved the forest.

All this had came to head with the arrival of the dwarves. Legolas had been opposed to his decision of impeding the dwarves' quest because she felt, as the wizard, that having a dragon as a neighbor was a dangerous risk for them and for the men living next to the mountain. She had been even more against detaining Thorin's company in their cells like they had. And then, when they escaped, she opposed to not lend them help when they learnt the Durins were being hunted by the orcs. By the time her friend's Tauriel had become involved with the young dwarf, her opinion of the whole situation had been all too clear. She had skirted the edge of disobeying orders to help her and do what she felt was right. Thranduil had known about it, and he knew that he would have had to act in consequence if Legolas hadn't decided self-exiled herself after the battle. 

But Thranduil had expected for her to go to one of her friends. Over the last few centuries, among her travels, she had forged bonds in every elven realm, and even some of the mortal's ones, such as the Dunedáin. However, no word had come from her when he had tried to track her down in Lorien, Rivendell or the Havens. At the beginning, he thought she had been traveling around or she had asked her friends for discretion, so he had sent scouts instead of messages trying to spot her. Again with no success. Now after four months, he was starting to worry with barely a word from her and no idea of her location. Of course Legolas has sent some irregular missives home, via some strange characters sometimes _one time with a dwarf caravan, which Thranduil had found particularly petty_ with small tidbits of her doings and well wishes for her family. But with the world darkening as it was, Thranduil was starting to wish he hadn't given her leave to go. He wanted his family safely within the borders of his realm, where he could protect them as well as he could. 

A knock was heard at the door of his study and he called the visitor to come in. Galion entered the room and Thranduil looked at him expectant, as he had been gathering the last gossip from Laketown and the newly reconstructed Dale. His friend and butler however, denied with his head darkly.

"She has not been seen. King Bard confirmed me personally that he hasn't seen Legolas since just after the battle, when she went to say goodbye. He was very honest and said he wouldn't have betrayed a confidence, if Legolas has chosen to share her plans with him, but she didn't. There wasn't a lie in his eyes. She probably knew you would be looking for her and wouldn't put her friend in that kind of position anyway, specially now he has claimed his heritage and become King. It would put him in a very compromised position to have to deny you information at the same time he is trying to open trade routes" - Galion reported seriously, coming to stand before the King. Thranduil sighed tiredly but unsurprised, and asked.

"And Tauriel? Could you talk to her?" - he asked. Galion nodded again.

"Tauriel is living in Dale, helping in the healing halls. She has chosen to lay down arms permanently and become a full time healer. Apparently Legolas asked Bard to give her a place there and keep a eye on her, and the King has taken her under his wing. The King's family is very fond of her and Sigrid, Bard's oldest daughter has been apprenticing under her. They are all very protective of her. Tauriel didn't want to talk me at first, but she relented after a while when I didn't give up and camped outside the healing halls for a week. She is almost as stubborn as your daughter, I'm not surprised they are friends!" - Galion complained still irritated. Thranduil allowed a small smile at this. As much as this could frustrate him and his butler, it warmed his heart that her daughter's friends were so loyal. He waved the other to continue his tale, when he looked at his with narrowed eyes, irritated at his mirth. - "Yes, you smile now, but you didn't hear her replies. She was very rude to me. Anyway, she claimed not to know of Legolas whereabouts but she admitted she has also been in contact with her. She said she is among friends making a good living and trying to decide what she is going to do in the future" - he explained and asked disconcerted - "Making a good living! What is your daughter doing, Thranduil? And what is that about the future? She is your daughter, a princess of the forest, what does she thinks she is doing outside of here, alone and...unprotected!" - he finished. Thranduil, as much as he wanted to agree with his long-time friend, had a better perspective of his daughter abilities and admitted _very, very deep inside_ that she was probably as safe as she could be, even outside the forest. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and led him to the door again.

"Thank you Galion. I know you got as much as anyone could from Tauriel. Even more than your or she realized, apparently. The fact she is at Dale making a living, and not following after her friend, tells me more than she believed she was telling us. I'm sure Legolas is as safe as she can be wherever she is, at least for now." - Thranduil commented. Galion looked surprised and then awed to his King.

"You are right, Your Majesty. Those two have been as thick as thieves for so long. Tauriel wouldn't be calmly teaching healing at Dale if her friend and princess was in trouble. She must know where she is and she doesn't feel she needs a bodyguard. You have allayed me greatly Sire" - the butler started for the door more relaxed now. Thranduil let go of his shoulder and waved him away when he bowed in farewell. Once he closed the door after himself, Thranduil, taking his seat again said softly to the empty room:

"Unless she was in a place where she felt anonymity is the safest choice, and two elves would draw too many attention" - the King turned back to his missives and his maps trying to figure out where his youngest child had wandered off this time.

* * *


	5. A few reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas disappearing act is beginning to draw attention. Will she be able to stay hidden while more people become aware of her disappearance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to show some reactions to the news of Legolas disappearance. I don't believe she could disappear without people starting to make a fuss about it.
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood, read Thranduil missive with interest. Despite the careful way he had written the letter, Galadriel could read between the lines of a worried father inquiring about his daughter’s whereabouts. 

Celeborn entered the tallan and looked to his wife inquiringly. 

"Something wrong with Thranduil's Realm? You have been looking pensive since that letter arrived" - Celeborn commented.

"He is politely asking about everything and anything, really. I haven't read a letter this long from Thranduil in all the time I've known him" - Galadriel said, passing the letter to her husband. Celeborn read it through and looked back to his Lady.

"It's strange, I give you that. But I sense you are reading more from this than I am" - Celeborn observed. -"What he is really wanting to know?" - he asked. Galadriel smiled in answer.

"You noticed the paragraph, almost to the end where he mentions her daughter is travelling around?" - Celeborn nodded expectant, still not understanding -"He ask us to pass along his regards to her and to make sure she is travelling safely if she hasn't already come through here. I gathered what he is really asking us is if we have been hiding his daughter from him" - Galadriel answered, amused. Celeborn raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Hiding? Legolas? I didn't know she was missing" - Celeborn observed, even more interested now. He looked suspiciously to his wife, wondering how involved she was in this mystery. - "Have you _seen_ something?" - he asked.

"I haven't _seen_ anything of our woodland Princess. This was as much a surprise for me as for you" - Galadriel admitted, looking perturbed for the first time. It was strange that something so important had eluded her sight. She liked to keep an eye on all the elven Realms's main happenings and the disappearance of one of the members of the wood-elves's Royal family fell into that category. Celeborn looked perturbed at the news.

"Would any of her friends here know anything about this?" - Celeborn asked. Galadriel looked intrigued at the question. 

"Perhaps. I will call for Haldir, Rumil and Orophin. They would know, if anyone here does, whatever Legolas was planning when she left the forest" - Galadriel said, turning to the door to look for someone to call the brothers.

* * *

Bard looked around the crowded mine, disconcerted. As much as he had fought to consolidate the relationship between the newly reconstructed Dale and the lonely Mountain, he hadn't expected to have to tour the, admittedly, impressive forges inside it and having to come with appropriate impressed compliments. 

Not that he wasn't impressed. The dwarves had done an incredible work rebuilding the inner chambers of the Mountain from the dragon's destruction and restarting one of their former sources of income: the mines. It was only that Bard, no matter what title he had been giving now, was only a simple man who had been trusted in the middle of this political game. Regardless of his ancestors, he had grown as a soldier in Lake Town, and of late, a trader and a fisher once the previous Master had felt threatened by him and demoted him out of his position.

Now he was trying to come up with some intelligent comment to something which was very much beyond his experience and knowledge. Not for the last time he wished Legolas had stayed for a while to help him with this mess. That would have brought its own set of troubles, he knew. The elves of Mirkwood and the dwarves of Erebor had a complicated history between them and Legolas, although she had helped as much as she could and opposed her father's decision and antagonist position, she probably wouldn't have been invited at this tour even if she had been staying in Dale. Still, she was a good friend and he betted she would have advised him fairly about what to say so he didn't insulted his hosts with his ignorance. However, the blonde archer had left months ago after a brief visit because a 'disagreement' with her father, whatever that was supposed to mean. Bard had suspected there was more than he had been told at the time and that suspicion had consolidated with the visit of Galion, Thranduil's right hand, a few days ago. He had been careful with his questions and he had mainly talked to Tauriel, but Bard had found his questions interesting nevertheless. As a father, he was very skilled in interrogating people about his children whereabouts without letting them know they weren't where they were supposed to be. He could spot someone doing the same in a heartbeat. Balin words brought him out of his memories. 

"Isn't this tour to your taste King Bard? You look overwhelmed" - the white haired dwarf - _Balin?_ \- asked him, not unkindly. Bard looked down to him sheepishly, wondering if his fumbling was that obvious.

"I am sorry Master Balin. Your work here is impressive, but I'm afraid it's beyond anything I have knowledge to appreciate" - he admitted finally. He decided for the truth, as he remembered a passing comment from Legolas, that dwarves were straightforward and respected sincerity. Balin smile broadened at this admission.

"That is alright my lord. After the loss of the Mountain, it made sense for your people to lose most of their knowledge about mining. The Man of Dale always left that to us, and trade us for the work. There is little more places around here besides Erebor where a mine would be prosper enough to be worth the effort"- Balin explained kindly. He steered the company away from the mine and back to the main chambers of the Mountain. Bard felt a bit foolish to have clearly disturbed the planned tour and half-complained about it.

"You don't need to change the tour, master Balin. I'm sure I will learn much in what you had planned to show me." - he said. Balin denied with a shake of his head.

"It's alright, your Majesty. You have already seen plenty of our mines. You have to forgive us. Our race gets very focused in our interests, I'm told we can talk endlessly about them if unchecked. The King wanted to talk to you once we have showed you a bit around, it is time for that now anyway. I'm sure he has been finished already with the Guilds" - Balin laughed. Bard, even in his ignorance about the Mountain layout, could tell they were reaching the upper chambers as more dwarves could be seen walking around, and the air seemed lighter and a bit colder. That last part grabbed his attention.

"The Guilds? I've heard about them Master Balin. I wish we had something similar in Dale, but we are still too short of most of the trades for even thinking of forming that kind of structure. Except for the healers, anyway" - he amended. Balin looked interested at that.

"Healers? That's certainly an important trade to have for any Realm. We were short of those after the Battle." - Balin admitted sadly. Bard nodded his head.

"So were we. And we still don't have any of note, but we managed to get a very skilled healer after the battle. She was referred to me by a friend, ask us to give her a place to stay and she decided to set up as a healer. My own daughter has been apprenticed to her and some others have shown interest too." - he admitted, carefully leaving names and races out of the telling. Balin didn't seem fooled by it, and Bard remembered hearing one of the Princes had been interested in Tauriel, but he didn't push for more details. 

They had arrived at the main throne room where the King was waiting. Bard allowed himself to wish again for his elven friend to be here to help him with this before surrendering to his fate and stepping into the huge chamber.

* * *

Glorfindel and Erestor interchanged a loaded look between them while Elrond was reading Thranduil's latest missive. Over the last millennia, after the lines of communication had been reopened between the two Realms, it had been interesting to see Rivendell's Lord reacting to Thranduil's letters. The elven King didn't mince his words and he was in the habit of sending some interesting opinions among the agreed sharing of information between the two Realms. With the so-called Battle of the Five Armies not that long ago, Erestor and Glorfindel had a bet going about Thranduil's latest rant. Glorfindel was of the opinion that Thranduil would blame Elrond, again, about the dwarves's arrival into his kingdom, while Erestor believed he had shifted the blame for that on the wizard, but would still blame Elrond for not warning him. 

Elrond put down the letter he had been reading and raised from his desk to the window of his study, looking outside blankly, still immersed in the contents of the letter. Glorfindel looked to his friend in worry, as this was a strange reaction. Erestor and him silently fought about which one would be the one to ask, and after losing the battle, Glorfildel cleared his throat softly and asked. 

"Elrond? What's wrong? You look far too pensive for this to be another complain of Thranduil about the dwarves" - he asked. Elrond seemed to remember he wasn't alone and, after shake off what he had been thinking, looked back to his friends.

"Oh, he still complaining about that. But that wasn't the more interesting part of that letter." - he admitted. When his friends kept looking at him, inquiringly, he continued - "Thranduil asked if we have hosted his daughter here in Rivendell" - he said. His two Councillors looked at each other in surprise. 

"Were we expecting Legolas?" - Erestor asked looking back to Glorfindel in question. The blonde looked disconcerted too.

"Not that I know, although the twins sometimes invite her without much notice, they aren't even here at the moment. And they aren't expected for a few months yet, they went to the Ranger's settlements to help with the training of their new recruits. They had been busy with that since Aragost's death and go there every other year to help." - Glorfindel said. Elrond nodded in agreement to that.

"He wasn't implying she was here at the twins's invitation. By the way he phrased the letter, he is not even sure she would be passing through here. Truth is, I got the impression he doesn't know where she is" - Elrond revealed. The three of them looked at each other in worried confusion.

"That is not like Legolas. I can't imagine any reason she would vanish into the wild without her family knowing." - Glorfindel started carefully. Erestor nodded his head in agreement, but commented thoughtfully. 

"Last time she was here, she was tense and worried. Elladan and Elrohir brought her here so she could rest some before leaving for her home, I got the impression from my conversations with her than things were becoming more and more tense with her father and the decisions he was making of late." - Erestor started thoughtfully. Elrond looked to his Councilor in curiosity. 

"I didn't realize you two were close enough for sharing that kind of confessions. Legolas is very close mouthed about her disagreements with his father's decisions" - Elrond said. Erestor looked uncomfortable at that.

"It's not like that. She didn't openly admitted anything. You know her. But you can tell much of what she doesn't say" - Erestor confessed, and continued - "She spent much time in the library last time she was here. I don't know what she was looking for, I think she was trying to be discreet about it, so she had many different books around: history, healing, military strategies. I couldn't tell which topic she was really interested. When I inquired about it, offering my help, she only said she wanted to take as much advantage as she could of Rivendell's library. I couldn't find fault in that" - Erestor concluded. Glorfindel and Elrond exchanged a smile at that. Erestor would never find fault in looking for knowledge, that's the reason he had taken control of Rivendell's library among his duties. Erestor made a face at their badly hidden amusement, but continued - "I got the impression she wasn't sure where she could come back here, and she was trying to cover as many topics as she could before leaving" - Elrond looked troubled at that.

"I also got the impression she was trying to make the best of her visit while she could" - Elrond commented, and turned back to Thranduil's letter. - "I wish she would have trusted us with her worries. I don't like to think of her alone somewhere without any of us knowing if she needs help. Why wouldn't she come here for help?" - he asked aloud. Glorfindel and Erestor looked at loss of answers.

* * *

Cirdan was checking on the reparations to one of his ships when the messenger arrived to the Havens, so he didn't get the chance to read his missives until a few days later. When he had washed and rested some, he went through all the amassed mail with patience. Thranduil's letter, which had been weeks travelling there, had been joined in the way with different letters of other Realms. At the conclusion of reading all those letters, Cirdan rested back against his high backed chair, looking towards the shore he could see from his window. He called for his second in command and waited impatiently for his arrival.

"What's the matter my lord? I thought you would be ready for bed by now" - Lysoan, a Sindar elf who had worked with Cirdan for millennia since his parents had decided to sail after the death of his sister, asked worriedly to his Lord. Cirdan looked back to him troubled and asked.

"Lysoan, you are more in touch with the people going through here than me. I wouldn't want to believe than someone this important has avoided both of our notices but I have to ask. Are you aware of Legolas, Princess of Mirkwood, arriving here in the last few months?" - he asked seriously. Lysoan looked deeply taken aback at the question.

"Princess Legolas? She has never travelled here to my knowledge, my Lord. I don't think I could spot her by sight if we aren't introduced" - he admitted looking worried. Given the reason many elves had to reach their Realm, he asked - "Did something happened at Mirkwood? Why would you think she could be here or on her way here?" - he asked his Lord. Cirdan denied with his head.

"I have received three different letters from all the elven Realms's leaders, all asking the same question. I have to admit it has enervated me somehow." - Cirdan admitted, relaxing somehow at his subordinate answer. Lysoan looked disconcerted.

"A question about Princess Legolas sailing my lord?" - he asked carefully. Cirdan denied again.

"Not exactly. They were only asking wherever we had received word of her here. If she had arrived here for some reason or gone through here in the last few months. It's quite curious if nothing else" - he admitted, and looking back to the letter, he continued - "I haven't heard of anything of note happening at Mirkwood what would make their princess to sail. Except for the Battle of the Five Armies, which as far as I know ended without any loss for the Royal family, Mirkwood business are the same as usual. Of course, given how closed mouthed Thranduil is, my news could be hopelessly out of date or incomplete." - he admitted.

"Well, my lord. I will ask around, but that wood-elves barely come this close to the shore, unless they are on their way to the West. So I'm not sure many here could recognize this princess, to be honest. Do we have any description of her? Have you ever met her?" - he asked. Cirdan nodded in answer.

"She is younger than average, barely a millennia old. If you ever met the late elven Queen she looks much like her: slim and petite, she goes about my shoulder high, golden blonde as Glorfindel, dark blue eyes, delicate features ."- Cirdan looked lost in his thoughts and Lysoan was intrigued by his description -"She is an incredible warrior, mainly an archer but she is also amazingly fast and accurate with a sword although she favors long knives when close fighting is needed. She is usually Thranduil's representative among the Realms. I've met here several times over the years. Actually, you haven't met her before because you are the one I need to leave in charge of the Heavens when I leave for this meetings. But she is known to most of my Councilors who have accompanied me during this meetings. You can draft them to help you investigate. I don't care for the thought of her being here without me knowing about it. She is humble and kind, and probably wouldn't want to have any fuss made about her visit, so I wouldn't be surprised by her staying out of sight. But if she is in trouble or needs any help I want to know. We have become friendly in the past, and I admire her wish for unity and peace among the elven Realms. It's only by her influence that Mirkwood haven't become fully isolated from us all" - Cirdan explained. Lysoan looked fascinated by this tale he hadn't heard before. He had heard of Thranduil's stubborn stance among the other leaders and he knew the King didn't want much contact with other races, so he was impressed by this young elf's effort to maintain contact and collaboration, even with her King and father well known resistance.

"I will be happy to lead the investigation myself my Lord. Aldeark and Saetala have accompanied you to Rivendell many times, I'm sure they will be able to help me with this" - Cirdan nodded in agreement and waved him away to start with his search. He turned back to his beloved ocean, looking for answers unlikely to come from that side.

* * *

The Wandering Companies made for a motley group of eves all joined for a reason: a desire to wander and linger in the shores of Middle Earth resisting the wish to sail to the Western shores as long as they could. Gildor Inglorion was a leader of this Companies, as much as anyone could be considered a leader of such a disorganized group. However, over the years, he had become known as a kind of spokesman for the Companies. Therefore, when someone wanted to send word or questions to them, if was him who was reached for this.

That was the reason Gildor was reading the letter that was currently in his hands. His face was an interesting show of emotions, he had gone from surprised to worried to amused to offended, to disconcerted. Now, while he folded the letter again, he seemed to have settled for worried at the news he had read. 

Rodewyng, the Noldor elf who had brought the letter to him asked.

"What's the matter Gildor? You don't usually made that kind of faces at Elrond's letters" - she asked intrigued. Gildor nodded in agreement.

"I don't usually have this kind of letters from Elrond. I'm very intrigued by my cousin's words and I'm almost tempted to go to Rivendell to question him in person" - he admitted, settling now for amused again. Rodewyng looked in incomprehension.

"Go to Rivendell? You are indeed intrigued. We were there about a year ago, we wouldn't go back there this soon again" - she commented. Gildor nodded in agreement and admitted.

"It's about this visit Elrond is asking me about. Word is out about Princess Legolas's disappearance and Elrond wonders if I know something about it. Because we have crossed paths with her or because we talked something of interest with here while we were at Rivendell at the same time" - he said. Rodewyng looked amused now in turn.

"Legolas is missing? I wonder why" - she smiled ironically. Gildor smiled back in agreement. Both of them had gotten on very well with the blonde archer and being well acquainted with the problems she faced at her home, weren't surprised by this news.

"Yes. Me too. Although I'm worried she hasn't reached us by now. Elrond is right about one thing, we are an obvious destination for her to go if she is upset with Thranduil. Not being a Realm ourselves, we answer to no one and would have taken her in in a heartbeat" - Gildor said, now worried again. Rodewyng also looked worried.

"Maybe she is on her way to us, but has been delayed for some reason? You know her, she is probably involved helping some worthy cause somewhere between here and Mirkwood" - she said optimistically. Gildor laughed at that.

"Probably. I wouldn't be surprised. It's unlikely something could have happened to her without any of us knowing about it. The woods would be in uproar if nothing else" - both of them laughed again at that . He rose from his seat, a decision formed.

"I will send word among the Companies, and we will try to locate her. She must be somewhere or someone must have seen her. She is not someone able to disappear from sight like that. Someone must know where she is hiding. With some luck, she is also in her way here and we will cross path with her sooner than later" - he decided with a determined look. Rodewyng nodded in agreement, both of them were very friendly with the elven Princess. Having know her over her visits in Rivendell, when they coincided there, or in their travels. She had been polite and kind, and fun to be around. She hadn't judged them for their wandering ways and actually shown quite an interest in them. For their part, they had admired her wish to help her people, her open minded curiosity of all races and cultures and her wicked aim. She had an open invitation to join them if she wished but she had always declined it, but last time they had met, both of them had gotten the impression that her declination had less strength than usual, as she was worn down from her conflicting opinions with her father's decisions. 

Gildor nodded to Rodewyng and both of them went their separate ways to start their search for the missing princess.

* * *


	6. The rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have been spending time in the Ranger's settlement. They don't know that, outside the walls of the ranger's town, a small crisis is brewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made the rangers a bit of nursemaids for the elves in one of my other stories? That was really fun, I love to write them and I wonder if I can make them actual nursemaids here :D  
> I've realized, after I published my last chapter, that only two people know where Legolas is, and one of them could potentially cross path with a pair of elven twins.... will he? We'll see.  
> Sorry, I've realized that we haven't been with Legolas for a while now, I've been wanting to move the things along in the outside world, but we will be back with her in the next chapter I promise!  
> Also, I read a story a _very long_ while ago where Legolas was blindfolded while in archery practice with Glorfindel. I took this as a normal Glorfindel practice because I love the concept of it and it seemed to fit his character as I see him ;D but I would like to give credit to this story and its author. But...I wasn't able to find it? If this is familiar for someone and they can point me to the story I would be grateful for them to make me know so I can credit them. Maybe there is more than one where this is described, to be honest I think I've read it at several places, I would love to give credit to at least one of them!
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a quick look while the group of trainees worked in front of them. They had been at the Ranger's settlement for a few months now helping them to improve their fighting skills. It had been an interesting challenge to adjust their fighting experience to teach the Dúnedain. 

Although they shared ancestors, the Men of the West and the Perendhil twins were so far removed from each other that their elven training needed to be adapted. The Dúnedain were stronger, faster and longer-lived than other mortal races, but they hadn't the endurance of the elves so they couldn't use Glorfindel's training methods which sometimes went from first light to midnight so they could train at every possible light. Or his archery training practice which used to be done with the subject blindfolded. That would be a mess, surely. Giving the results they were seeing right now, Elladan didn't want to imagine where the arrows would end in such a scenario.

Thonnor, the Dúnedain's current master of Arms, looked back to the elven Lords with a rueful look and said:

"This is not going well, is it?" - he admitted looking towards the young men trying to hit the practice rings at the other end of the field. They had decided to move the targets somewhere else today and they were having problems adjusting to the different distance to the targets and their position... Elladan hid a grimace when another arrow sank into the ground, not even reaching the target's distance.

"It is to be expected. They had gotten used to the training grounds as we feared. They need to learn flexibility, to be able to shoot and hit at any time and anywhere. You don't have the time to ready the perfect shot in the middle of a fight" - Elladan said. Elrohir nodded in agreement. - "I would like you to work with them like this, it will be difficult but they need to keep changing targets, learn to judge the shot they are making not let them get used to a location." - Elladan bowed slightly to the master and he and his brother took their leave for their assigned quarters. 

Once they were far enough not to be overheard, Elrohir started to talk:

"They are suffering from a lack of leadership. Arathorn loss has hit them greatly" - Elrohir said softly. Elladan agreed with his head. 

"It has. And not only him. There hasn't been a Chieftain of the Dúnedain who has lived the span of their life for many generations. They are being decimated by orcs, trolls and other dark creatures, and killed long before their time. That makes it hard to maintain the hope among their people" - Elladan answered, entering the small cottage they have been given. 

It was small but clean and well-kept, the best the Dúnadain could give to their guest. A small fire was lit in the fireplace, someone had tried to tidy up the place while they were at the training grounds. 

"A messenger must have arrived. They brought us some letters" - announced Elrohir, walking to the small table next to the window. He inspected the missives and opened one of them, quickly reading through it. An exclamation of shock left his lips and brought his twin to his side.

"Elrohir? What's wrong?" - Elladan asked alarmed. Elrohir proceeded to curse out loud in both Quenya and Sindarin. Elladan looked astonished to his twin at the foul language. - "Valar Roh! If Ada heard you, he would send you to your rooms without supper, no matter your age" - he commented, trying to read the letter over the other's shoulder. 

Elrohir looked torn between worry and anger, and it was an interesting look on his face. He passed the letter to his twin finally and Elladan quickly went through it, trying to find the source of his twin's actions. He could feel his worry rising as he read through it. 

_  
Dear ions,  
I hope this letter finds you both in good health and spirits. It has been a while since you have been back in the Valley and you have been sorely missed by your family and friends. I hope we are also in your thoughts and you will always have a place here to rest and recover, as you know. _

_However, I respect your wish to help our far kin, as it is also in my heart this wish to see my brother's descendants prospering in this Age, despite the work of dark forces trying to destroy the light among us. I know your little brother will learn to be grateful for this effort you are making, in time. Right now, I have to admit he is more focused on how much he misses you than in the importance of your self-imposed duty. That said, I am sure he will forgive your absence the minute you are back here. In the meantime, I would like to know how things are going among the Dúnadain, Glorfindel is also curious about the effectiveness of elven training among our far kin and how much you have needed to adapt it._

_I have to admit also, that your absence has been particularly missed this past week. I would have liked to have your thoughts about an unusual missive I received from our woodland kin. It seems that you are not the only ones who are finding it hard to find peace among kin and feel the need to travel. Even with the distance between the three of you, your blonde sister-in-arms seems to have taken to emulating your actions, and her father wrote to me wondering if we knew of her current whereabouts. Apparently, from what he said, the aftermath of the battle didn't agree with her, and she needed some breathing space from her father's decisions. He didn't explain it precisely like that but I was able to interpolate from his words. I was of course, in the dark about this latest development, and I was able to answer him, sincerely, that no one in Rivendell knew about her location. Now I have sent that answer to our estimated far-cousin, I feel free to ask you, do you know something about this? I know the three of you sometimes plan some meetings midway to exchange information and check into each other. I have always felt comforted knowing that you were there for each other, and I would hope if she is in trouble or troubled, that she has found her way to you two. Please, give you poor Ada a rest and let me know you are all safe and together._

_Your loving father  
_

"Missing? When did this happen?" - Elladan exclaimed in astonishment when he finished the letter. As it was usual for this kind of communication, where their father couldn't be sure his letter would arrive at them unread, he didn't write names or exact situations in the letter. However, among the veiled words, which were more cryptic than usual for his father, Elladan was able to translate some clear facts: Legolas had left Mirkwood and no one knew where she had gone, putting her father on the warpath and their own very worried about the situation. Elladan knew his father was very fond of the blonde Princess who was about the only one among their woodland kin he felt was interested in being involved in the affairs of other races. Elrond liked and respected deeply those brave enough to get involved and not stay in the sidelines.

Elrohir, who had been cursing lowly while he looked through their things said.

"The last letter we have from her was written from Dale, just when the Battle of the Five Armies finished. She sent it with Gandalf, and there is no mention in it from any plans to leave the forest. She only wrote she was safe and unhurt by the fight..." - Elrohir trailed off while re-reading the letter. Elladan went to his side again and looked at him inquiringly . Elrohir continued - "She said she had a fight with Thranduil and that her friend had been exiled, so she was trying to find her a place to stay among the men of Dale. Why would Tauriel stay in Dale? Wouldn't she prefer to go to another elven Realm? Ada and haruni would have accepted her in a heartbeat!" - Elrohir ranted, as he was prone to do when he was worried and felt helpless. 

Elladan put himself in his brother's path and held his shoulders.

"Roh! Calm down and think! We need to think this through if we want to help her!" - Elladan said, trying to get his younger twin to calm down and start thinking. Although they both were good friends with Legolas for millennia, Elrohir was the one closer to the blonde archer, their tempers being closer to each other to the point they could have been siblings, as close their thoughts and reactions sometimes were. Elladan knew Elrohir was their best bet to find where Legolas had gone.

Elrohir seemed to take a deep breath at this, syncing his breath with his twin as they did to calm each other. After a few minutes, he seemed to be calmer.

"Legolas wrote to us just after the battle finished" - Elrohir started. 

Elladan released his shoulders and took a step back, but kept silent while his sibling tried to figure out their friend's actions.

"She didn't wait to go home to do this. She took advantage of Gandalf's presence to send this letter to us, instead of waiting to go home and use one of his father's messengers. That means she already was planning to leave, that she already knew she would go back to Mirkwood, and she wanted to send this missive so we didn't worry." - Elrohir concluded.

Elladan nodded in agreement, it wasn't surprising. Legolas has always tried to keep them appraised of her well being knowing they worried about her, giving the dangers growing at her home. After such a big battle, she would have wanted to send word as soon as possible, particularly if she was planning to go away just after. And notably, if she wasn't planning to meet with them in the near future. Elrohir's thoughts seemed to mirror his.

"She wasn't planning to go to Rivendell or Lorien, or she would have sent a hint in his letter. Or even waited to arrive to talk to us in person and just sent word with Gandalf that she was alright. She planned this!" - Elrohir exclaimed, getting angry again. Elladan looked back to him confused.

"We know this Elrohir. Legolas is not the type to just run off without a word. She would have planned all of it" - Elladan observed. Elrohir denied with his head irritated.

"Yes, I know that. That wasn't what I meant. She planned to go missing, and she planned it in such a way that it would be a while until any of us started to search for her. It's clear as water in Ada's letter!" - Elrohir said. Elladan looked back to the letter trying to see what his twin was seeing.

"I don't understand..." - he trailed off looking down at the letter. Elrohir took it from him and pointed to one of the paragraphs.

"This past week! Ada's letter is dated ten days ago. This means if Legolas left just after the Battle, that she has been missing for eight months now. And Thranduil is only now asking about it? She probably implied to him that she would go to one of the elven Realms and it is just now, after months without news that Thranduil is wondering which one of us is hiding his daughter from him" - Elrohir explained, and continued in a rush of words - "And that's the reason she wrote to us! Yes, she wanted to let us know she was alright before the news of the Battle reached us, but she also wanted to keep us from writing as this would give away to her father that she wasn't with us too early!" - Elrohir concluded. Elladan looked torn now between anger and admiration.

"That's!..." - he exclaimed, unable to follow through Elrohir nodded grimly.

"Exactly. So now, she has been gone for months and her trail is colder than the Helcaraxë" - Elrohir said, taking a seat on one of the beds in the room. He laid down on the bed and kept talking softly.

"But what I can't understand is why?" - he said. Elladan looked at him mutely. - "Why would she do this? Why did she leave as she did and why didn't she come to us for help?" - he asked his twin. Elladan sat next to his brother in the bed and said.

"I don't know Roh. Maybe she didn't want to bother us. You know how she is, if she is trying to avoid her father's summons maybe she didn't want to put any of us in the middle of that" - Elladan said. Elrohir nodded in agreement, that sound exactly as their friend.

"It must be something serious then if she is trying to resist Thranduil's summons. I do wonder though...." - he trailed off again, Elladan looked down at him in question. - "It's strange Tauriel didn't go with her. And that she was exiled, I thought it so at the time. But I thought Legolas would send a letter later on explaining, and I had forgotten... why didn't Tauriel go with her? If she is exiled it seems weird that she didn't follow her friend" - Elladan looked intrigued at this question. Elrohir seemed to have reached a decision then because he rose from the bed.

"I am going after her" - he proclaimed. Elladan looked unsurprised at this.

"I agree with you brother, but where?" - he asked. Elrohir had started to pack up his belongings and Elladan followed him, although a bit slower.

"I don't know. But she must be somewhere, we need to pick her trail. We are her best and oldest friends. If anyone can find her, it's us" - he said. 

Elladan, who was the more sensible of the twins sighed at this reasoning. He knew that Elrohir wouldn't change his decision now he had made it. Elladan was as worried for Legolas as his twin but he didn't think the two of them wandering the wilds looking aimlessly for her would help the blonde any. He tried to reel his brother a bit towards a more practical decision.

"Ada must be worried about this too, or he wouldn't have risked to write us here. We should go home and confer with him and maybe Glorfindel and Erestor. Maybe they will give us a starting point to look for her" - Elladan said, looking back to their father's letter. Elrohir paused in his packing and looked back to his brother.

"That is actually a good idea, and as he seems as worried as us, he won't try to prevent us from looking for her" - he admitted. Elladan refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Of course it is a good idea! I can think of them" - he said exasperated, while he kept packing. Elrohir, with his good mood restored now they had a plan, teased his brother.

"You could have fooled me. Wasn't your idea to climb to that cave? I can still hear the troll screeches." - he said jokingly. 

Elladan loudly complained at the criticism and went after his twin to hit him in revenge. The two of them wrestle, forgetting for a few moments their worries or their ages, although they would soon need to go back to their packing and their plans, to look for their oldest friend and try to help her in whatever mess she had gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> haruni: grandmother


	7. A new song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is ready for her baby's arrival. Her baby is ready to arrive, are the hobbits ready for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the birthing chapter :) That sounds horrible. Also, I've tried to avoid writing the birthing scene. This chapter got long enough even without it and I don't think I would have been able to make it interesting anyway! So I've invented a new hobbity custom, I hope you accept it :)
> 
> Also, I will post this without any pairing but before next chapter I will post the pairing in the story tags. I am sorry for those who expected a different pairing and I hope the story hooked you enough to keep reading. As someone who has stopped reading stories who ended with pairings I didn't like I would understand if you do, but I will miss you! I did, at least, try not to lie to anyone with the pairing by posting some misleading tags with potential but not-really-pairings as I've seen some authors to do (I really hate that!). I was very traumatized a few years ago, after the Two Towers came out when I read many Aragorn/Eowyn stories tagged as Aragorn/Awen in ff.net. It was very irritating and I though the authors were doing deliberately to attract more readers because the latter pairing had more stories than the former, and they excused it because they could only, at that moment, put one pairing in the tags (but the final pairing on the story was A/E so I thought that was what should be in the tags, and maybe a warning of initial A/A pairing in the description). Sorry, rambling! to the story!  
> 
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Bilbo was feeling fortunate this day, he had been working in his garden all morning and his crop of tomatoes was growing wonderfully if he said it himself. Even Hamfast had been surprised at the appearances of it and had asked him his secret. Bilbo had to admit he had done nothing different this year but the plants seemed to just want to grow greener and bigger of late. 

He rather suspected that the improvement had less to do with his talents and more with his guest`s. Making honour to her race, Legolas had a special connection with every living thing, particularly the trees, but even the smallest flower seemed sometimes to lean towards the wood-elf when she was near.

Legolas admitted nothing, saying only that she liked to talk and sing to those surrounding her and that living things answered to that, as they would to anyone doing the same. 

"Nonsense!" - he muttered to himself, snorting in mirth while clipping a small flower from his rose bush. A familiar laugh came from the open doorway and Bilbo looked back towards the target of his musings. 

"Well, I don't know what you are thinking _Mellon nîn_ , but I'm sure that is a too harsh judgement" - Legolas said teasingly. 

At over eleven months pregnant, with the smial full of all kind of gifts the hobbits and herself had deemed necessary for her child to need in their first months of life - _Legolas had finished the baby party with more things she would ever know the use of_ \- Legolas was fully ready to greet her child. She was past ready actually, she felt stretched and more ungraceful than she had ever felt before. Bilbo had laughed kindly at her complaints as Legolas at her most ungraceful was still the queen of gracefulness among the hobbits.

"Don't look at me with those Oh-So-Innocent blue-blue eyes young Lady, I know my garden wasn't this luxuriant before, and you can't convince me that it has nothing to do with the wood part of your name!" - Bilbo exclaimed putting his hands in his waist, just half-serious. Legolas’ bell-like laugh belied any possibility of evil plots, as Bilbo's tone had suggested.

"Oh, my good hobbit! I can assure you I just sing your neighbour plants a bit, I can't take all the credit for them being this beautiful. I am sure they are just happy to grow close to such an excellent hobbit as yourself" - Legolas said making an expansive bow at the end of her explanation. 

Bilbo narrowed his eyes to the mischievous elf, knowing he was being teased by the golden archer, but not sure how to answer after the obvious flatter without looking churlish. Elves were just the most capricious beings, they could go from serious to teasing without warning. And he had found wood-elves even more fickle. Legolas with all her royal training and bearing was more even-tempered than the other elves he had found in the forest, but even she was prone to mischief and teasing when the mood struck her. Bilbo would love to make a study of the differences he had found between Thranduil's wood-elves and Rivendell's ones, maybe write a nice book about it...

"Bilbo? Have I lost you again to your mental treatise? I told you before, others have spent lifetimes trying to understand my people without success. I think some have been driven crazy in the attempt, I saw a Noldor scholar running from Mirkwood once, without a horse and even without his boots! I think he had been shadowing one of our patrols before he snapped." - Legolas said musingly. Bilbo looked fascinated at the tale, but Legolas shook herself from her thought and looked back to the hobbit - "I didn't come here for that anyway, I was planning to go to the market for eggs, we have run out of them after this morning breakfast" - Legolas announced, showing the small basket she had been carrying in her arm. 

Bilbo felt alarmed at the announcement.

"Going to the market! Rubbish! I will be the one to go to the market! You should be resting right now, nothing of this walking around teasing poor old hobbits. Rest and patience that was what Mrs Chubb advised now you are at this stage. Ah, Ah!!" - Bilbo raised his index finger before Legolas was able to retort. Probably with some elven nonsense about how she wasn't an invalid or something ridiculous like that. - "I won't hear any more of that, I will be taking this basket" - he took the small basket from the elf without any complaint except for a small pout - "and I will be leaving now, be a dear and go back inside to rest your feet now. I will be back in no time to make a bit of supper, you can start to plan what you would like to eat" - Bilbo concluded with a firm nod. He ignored the elf rolling eyes when she finally complied with his orders and turned back towards the market, after checking that the basket contained the money Legolas had planned to use.

* * *

Bilbo entered Bag End after a successful morning at the market. He had delayed for a few hours more than he had expected, but he found a few more things besides the eggs they needed. He was feeling confident he could make a recipe of vegetable casserole his mother used to make when he was younger. He had been trying to remember all the steps and ingredients and was certain he could now replicate a close facsimile to his mother's start recipe, or at least an edible one. 

He called a greeting from the entrance while he took off his coat. There was a small sound from the inside of the smial, and then Legolas's voice.

"Bilbo? You are back already? Could you come for a moment? I need your help for something" - Legolas called back, from where he was now sure was her bedroom. 

"Of course! Of course! I am sorry for the delay, but you will be happy about it! I was able to talk to with one of my mother's friends at the market Mrs Burrowes, well she was a gossip you know, I was never sure about her when I was younger, she would always go to my mother to tell her about me when she saw me around doing mischief, not that I was a mischievous child of course, not like those Tooks, I was a Baggins..." - he was saying while he crossed the smial to the bedroom. He crossed into the room and it was several steps inside before he stopped in his tracks, and closed his mouth in shock.

Inside the room, he was able to see they weren't alone. Legolas was laid back in the bed, more flushed than Bilbo had ever seen her, or any other elf for what it mattered, and in her arms was a small swaddled being. In his peripheral sight, Bilbo was able to see a few hobbit matrons which had obviously helped with the birth, but the hobbit was still focused on the small new arrival in his home. He crossed the room until he was next to the bed, and tried to take a good look into the blanket. Legolas turned her arms a bit, and Bilbo got his first glimpse of the small elf.

His first thought was that despite the differences in size and lifespan, elves and hobbits babies didn't look all that different. This small elf was scrunchy and red, as any newborn faunt he had seen. Their ears were pointy as a hobbit, although smaller, their face round and their eyes...

At that moment, the baby’s unfocused eyes half-open, and Bilbo fell in love for the second time in his life. Dark blue eyes, deeper than any hobbit. Here there was the difference between their races, no hobbit had those eyes. Bilbo felt a constriction in his heart when he saw those eyes who seemed to see into his soul, despite its unfocused look, the same as their grandfather, the elvenking, could. Legolas laughed then.

" _Mellon nîn!_ I see this little one already has wrapped around her little finger. You should have tried to resist a bit!" - the elf said amused. The other hobbit matrons laughed too at this. Legolas continued more softly - "Would you like to hold her my friend?" - Legolas offered. Bilbo looked worried to the small being in his friend's arms, while he had held many babies before, this creature, one of the few of the Firstborn left in Middle Earth, seemed much more delicate to his eyes than the sturdy hobbit babies.

"Can I? She looks so small!" - he exclaimed half-scared, half-wanting. Legolas just smiled one of those unfathomable elven smiles and lowered her arms to the hobbit until he took hold of her daughter. Bilbo looked even more smitten at the baby in his arms.

"Laegil" - Legolas muttered softly. Bilbo raised his head from his focused gaze in question. Legolas smiled a bit and repeated - "Her name is Laegil, it means keen and sharp, and with that look, I thought it fits" - Legolas said, Bilbo had to agree. But he was sensing something else in Legolas's smile.

"It is a fitting name, I like it. But you look like it pains you a bit" - Bilbo observed. Legolas looked down at this.

"You are very observant my friend" - Legolas turned then to the other hobbits with a smile. They were already starting to pick up their things to leave. - "Thank you so much for your help, my friends. I don't know what I would have done without you. And thank you for respecting my people's customs I know it can't have been easy but it meant so much to me" - Bell, who was among their visitors Bilbo noticed now, went to the elf side with a smile.

"It was our pleasure, my lady. This was such an easy birth to be your first! We almost weren't needed here. I am glad it went so well and it has been an honour to have been able to greet your children with you." - Bell said the common hobbit words after a birth. Bilbo almost missed that last part as focused as he was with the baby he was holding, but he did a double-take after a moment.

"Children?!" - he asked in an embarrassing squeak. Bell laughed at that and pointed him to the small side bed crib at the other side of Legolas, where another bungle was sleeping at the moment. Bilbo went and looked down at the baby there with their sister still in his arms. Legolas talked then.

"Met my son, Laerion" - Legolas said after a few moments. - "It means song or summer. I thought it suited him with their hair" - Legolas explained gesturing towards the already blonde head of hair on both children. 

"Twins!" - Bilbo exclaimed when he recovered his voice. Looking from one child to the other in surprise. Legolas nodded in agreement.

"Twins yes. Fraternal not identical although they look very similar at the moment." - Legolas admitted. Bilbo nodded in agreement and looked down to the small baby at the crib, he seemed to sense his attention because he opened his eyes, and here it was another difference between the two of them, they were a clearer blue than his sister, Bilbo would call them grey actually. 

A very familiar grey, to be honest. Bilbo looked between the babies' faces trying to confirm his suspicions while Legolas looked at him in resignation. Bell interrupted his trail of suspicion when she came then to say goodbye. 

"We are leaving now my lady, Bilbo. We have left some herbs in the kitchen for you to take. They will help you to recover faster from birth and they are used to increase the milk production, you may need them with two of them. Please, feel free to call on me, or any of us, if you need our help and I will come by tomorrow to check on you three" - Bell said. She caressed the head of the small child in the crib and kissed the forehead of the one in Bilbo's arms, before leaving the room with a wave.

* * *

Now the two of them were alone. Bilbo laid down Laegil at the crib next to her brother and looked back to the elven princess in the bed. Legolas raised her eyebrow in question.

"You have been incredibly helpful all this time _mellon nîn_ , never trying to pry into my affairs. You have been the best friend I could have expected. By I think the time has come for me to give you some explanations, you have earned them, and giving the circumstances you have the right to hear the full truth and withdraw your offer of hospitality if you wish, once you know my full story." - Legolas started carefully. Bilbo seemed torn between curiosity and his inborn manners which told him he shouldn't press a new mother. Legolas seemed to read his mind. 

"I am alright. I felt the babies were coming all night, and I sent word to the hobbit's matrons for them to come to help me. The birth really started just an hour after you left, and I had time to recover" - Legolas smiled. Bilbo felt distracted from his thoughts at that. He had been too preoccupied to ask before, but now he realized how convenient it was that he had been away during the birth and how curious it was that all the ladies had been there to help.

"You knew you were about to give birth when I went to the market!" - he exclaimed surprised. Legolas laughed softly at this and admitted. 

"I did, I purposely sent you there actually, and your hobbit friends contribute to distracting you until now. Peace my friend!" - she exclaimed raising her hands in supplication - "This was. I was told, in accordance with your people’s customs. I have already tarnished your reputation enough without needing to do it further. I was told that, as a single hobbit, it was unusual for you to help with the birth of a child. That your people left that to married and widower hobbits. And that you shouldn't even be at the house if all possible as it was something just the father-to-be should be there. I didn't want any more rumours to be attached to your name in my account, and I was already surrounded by many helping hands. I know you would have insisted on being here to help, and you would have been very flustered the whole time but you would have helped to the best of your possibilities, but it wasn't necessary this time. Forgive me, my friend, for trying to spare you this small embarrassment when there was no call for it" - Legolas explained.

Bilbo huffed a bit, just for the principle of it, although he felt a bit relieved. He would, as Legolas said, have helped but it would have been more than a bit embarrassing to see his friend like that, and he couldn't be sure he wouldn't have fainted in the middle of it! He had heard horrifying stories about the birth of babies from several sources. Hobbits were a very prolific race and births went usually easy among them, but Bilbo had heard some hair-raising stories about other races difficulties, even with the death of the mother! He decided he would feel relieved for this once he had gotten past the fact he had been lied to, and very efficiently. Legolas seemed to read his mind because she smiled amused now.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes to the elf and decided to go back to the previous discussion, as this latter one was one he wasn't going to win.

"We will revisit this question later" - Bilbo said, having no plans to actually do it, but wanting the last word. Legolas’ smile told him he wasn't fooling anyone - "You were going to answer my questions, you were saying?" - he asked then. Legolas nodded gravely, for once. 

"I told you once that I got involved with someone who didn't want any more from me past the night we spent together" - Legolas started slowly - "I knew this from the start, I don't want you to think he was dishonest with me, that he seduced me with lies of the future or anything like that. It wasn't like that at all" - Legolas said seriously. Bilbo listened entranced without interrupting - "I have known him my whole life, he has been a constant in my life since I was very young and I have admired him for a long time. There was a bit of hero-worship at the start, I won't lie to you. And I never dreamt he would ever look into my way and return my interest, so I was happy to just know him and be on my way." - Legolas look was very far away at that moment.

Bilbo couldn't help but wonder how true that last statement was. She may have believed in her head that the babies' father was out of her reach, but her heart may have been more stubborn. Legolas continued her tale.

"These last few years... I don't know how aware you are from inside the borders of the Shire of the happenings outside here. I know your kinfolk have known hardship, and I am aware of that winter who was so dangerous and so grievously damaging for you, I don't mean to dismiss that and your loss. But I don't know if your people realize what that meant in the whole, for Middle Earth and its people. The world has been getting darker and darker this past few centuries. Greenwood became Mirkwood, the North Kingdom of Men fell, paths which were safe became dangerous... it has been difficult to keep hope and keep fighting for us all. I have spent many of those years wandering from realm to realm, trying to find allies and learn more about the dark forces' plans. The babies' father was one of those who was also fighting the darkness... we collaborated at times, and it was through this that I started to get past the hero-worship and started to know the real elf who was behind the hero and liked it. And I think he stopped too, from seeing me as the child he had known to the warrior I had become." - Legolas sighed and stopped talking. Bilbo waited for her to continue until Legolas retook her tale.

"I was visiting the Valley that last time before the Battle. It was just by chance that I wasn't there when you and your dwarves arrived. I have been sent by my father with information about the Necromancer , who I know now was really Sauron. One last attempt to push the White Council to investigate and help us with a foe who was, much as it pained my father to admit, way beyond our capability to fight off. Neither of us knew that Gandalf was arriving with you or I would have waited to talk with him. So after a very bitter and frustrating Council, I was ready to leave the Valley, back home to admit my father of my failure. I suppose I was feeling reckless, I didn't think I would be allowed to leave the forest anytime soon after that last fiasco. My father had lost patience with what he called 'that Noldor selfish blindness to anything not happening to them' and for once I couldn't blame him, I was frustrated too. Frustrated enough that when he came to my rooms, trying to justify Rivendell's stance... I was angry, I called him selfish and blind, and accused him of ignoring everything outside their well-guarded borders to those of us who didn't have such means to defend ourselves. And still expect for us to contribute to the greater good when our people were bleeding to death in our forest... I think I channelled my father quite a bit that night. He was so very calm and rational and that only made me angrier, so I picked up my things, which were already ready for me to depart the next morning and started to leave. I couldn't stand to stay there another night while my people were dying without me. He stopped me at the door, putting his hands in my shoulders and tried to calm me down, to convince me to stay for the night. I told him..." - Legolas trailed off, a bit ashamed at the memory. 

Bilbo bitted his tongue not to ask, but Legolas continued without prompting.

"I told him that maybe we wood-elves weren't as important in history books as the Noldor, but our lives were also worthy for us. That we all have family who would miss us even if the world didn't notice our loss. He was visibly angry then, for the first time in our conversation" - Legolas denied with her head a bit remembering - "He said he would notice if I were lost to the darkness and he would mourn me bitterly. He was more furious than I have ever seen him, he wouldn't have said what he did then otherwise. He said that I was only interested in his position, that I wouldn't care for his death except for the loss of an ally for my people." - Legolas waved her hand around, like trying to vanish that words even from her memory. - "I told him he was being ridiculous. I had counted him as a friend for a long time if a lowly wood-elf as me could be daring enough to consider someone like him a friend... he kissed me half-way through that argument" - Legolas smiled at the memory and laughed a bit.

"I counted that as a win, besides the obvious. He had lost control of the argument and himself! And for that to happen... I won't embarrass you with the rest of the night. As you can imagine, we finished the argument in bed, and there wasn't a clear victor if I say so myself. The next morning, he had left before I awoke . I chose to take that as a dismissal and picked up my things, leaving as soon as I could. I had already said my farewells and I didn't want to make a scene. I had loved him and admired him for so long that I didn't want to be told to my face that it had been a mistake, that he regretted it. I decided to spare myself the pain which would sour the memory of the night. I haven't talked to him since that night. When I realized I was pregnant... you see my people are long-lived, we don't easily conceive. It is only by deep trust between the two partners that a child is able to be created. That is not easy to happen between casual affairs and I didn't realize he would feel that for me." - Legolas fell silent after that. Bilbo couldn't resist the question which was burning in his tongue.

"But you didn't tell him you were pregnant. Why? He does have the right to know even if he didn't expect this to come from that night"- he asked. Legolas sighed again at the question.

"He has... many obligations, I didn't think I... we " - Legolas took a look at her sleeping children softening her gaze when she laid it upon them - " should intrude in them. He wouldn't have chosen to leave me pregnant, our affair was meant to last only that night. My father would have been furious if he knew the identity of the father, and I didn't want our realms shaky relationship to sour even further. I am a princess of the woodland Realm and my choices affect my people further than others. So does his." - she admitted. Bilbo took the opening.

"Because he is responsible for his own Realm?" - he dared to ask. Legolas smiled in approval. 

"Because as the Lord of Rivendell, his choices and his affairs affect more than just the two of us" - Legolas admitted, giving the title if not the name of her babies' father. Bilbo felt all the pieces and all his suspicions coming together at that moment, and he named the name just to have it out there. 

"Lord Elrond Perendhil is the babies' father, isn't he?" - he asked finally. Legolas nodded with her head and added.

"Elrond is Laegil and Laerion's father" - she admitted out loud feeling a great weight lifting from her shoulders at the admission.


	8. Many path to tread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Legolas is trying to get used to the babies arrival and getting lost in her thoughts, some people are trying to locate their missing princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of a filing chapter I think. I will try to explain a bit of what is in Legolas' head, and I hope you like my explanation for her actions. This is all in her point of view, and she is taking the best decisions she can with what she knows or with what she thinks she knows, and that is as much as a spoiler as I'm giving you!
> 
> Working in making the chapters a bit longer and using different POV per chapter. Let me know how it works if you wish. Always trying to improve my writing. 
> 
> Also, things are becoming complicated around here and everywhere I think. I think things will become worse before it gets better but everything has a silver lining, more time to write! And less reasons to procrastinate. Keep safe everyone, keep everyone safe by being responsible! 
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Legolas gently rocked Laegil in her arms while her brother slept at their crib. Outside the round window, the light of Eärendil shined softly over the Shire. Legolas looked thoughtfully to The Mariner, remembering the tales she had heard at Rivendell when she was younger. 

She wondered what the famous elf would think about this new arrival to his family. She wondered if he would accept them as part of his family to start with. Although elves weren't as strict as Men about the rituals of marriage, it was very strange for an elf to have a child outside of it. Mostly because elves needed to want to have a child together - she had heard it wasn't like that for other races such as men or hobbits - and to have a lot of trust in their partners to conceive a child together. And that must be the truth for _both partners_. That was unusual outside a formal couple. Legolas could barely believe it was like that in her case, even with her children in her arms. She had always known she liked and felt very attracted to Rivendell's Lord, but she hadn't realized she trusted him this much or that she would have wished for a family with him. And not for a moment, she would have dreamt he would want that from her. 

Still, she didn't feel it was right to put this burden into Elrond's life. She, more than many, knew how difficult a task he had set upon himself, the Last Homely Home wasn't just an epithet for Rivendell. It was a way of life, a deep conviction of its founder to make it heaven and a reference for all free people. 

And he had managed, as much as it was possible among so many different peoples and cultures. Rivendell was the place where people like Gandalf went to look for news, search for help or just take a break from the evil of the world. The place where people like Thorin Oakenshield went to find the knowledge to take back his home, where people like the Rangers found strength and reserves to keep fighting, where people like little Estel found protection and training for the future that was waiting for him.

Even her people, her proud father, accepted Elrond and Rivendell's heaven when needed. Even if Thranduil never would accept another Noldor's orders after the debacle of the First Alliance, he had accepted Elrond's council and help when the threat of the Necromancer had become too much for them to fight. And Elrond, with Gandalf encouragement, had answered that call and went with the White Council to their help. Even with Saruman's scepticism. 

But Legolas was aware of how fragile that alliance and trust were. How difficult things could become if it was broken. How would his father feel if he knew she had children with the Perendhil? How much would both of their people suffer if Elrond didn't want anything to do with her children? And how could he want anything to do with her and them with his _wife_ alive and waiting for him in the blessed shores? 

Elves lived a long time, marriages sometimes failed and were broken. But most of the time elves would meet their perfect partner and would stay together against all misfortune. Legolas knew that in this situation such as Elrond, they usually took casual lovers. Her father had done this too since her mother's death, she was aware. With such a long lifespan and life in Middle Earth so fragile and risky as it was, it was not uncommon for partners to be left alone sometimes because their partner died or because they had needed to sail after grievous harm. Sometimes they would remain divided for millennia until they were reunited in Aman. In that situation, the bonds of marriage were at times relaxed and both would find temporal partners, even if they remained faithful in their hearts until they were to meet again. 

Legolas hadn't expected to conceive in this situation. Her feelings about Elrond were irrelevant, for her to conceive _both of them_ needed to feel the same and she couldn't understand how that can be possible with Elrond's marriage. Maybe his mortal blood had made possible for him to have children with her even if he didn't want them? That was the only theory which made sense for her with what she knew. She hadn't known Celebrian well before her leaving. She had first met her when she had been very young when they were all on a visit to Lorien. But she had been way more fascinated with the twins, which were much older than her but much more fun to be around, than their parents. She didn't think she had crossed more than a few words with her then. Still, she remembered Elrond to be kind and charming, calling her _tithen riel_ , little princess and joking with her father he was taking her with him because he was lacking a blonde princess in his Realm. She had found it hilarious and remembered to have found it funny again when she had heard about Arwen's birth and her very much praised dark-haired beauty, sending a teasing letter to the twins who had become her best friends by then. Even after then, every time she visited Rivendell to be with the twins, she had barely paid attention to her. She had been a distant figure in the House and far beyond Legolas's reach or experience being so stately and graceful. She was clever enough to pay attention to Elrond's and Erestor's lessons in healing and history, but she had always found much more fun playing around with her bow and her horse with the twins.

The twins. Elladan and Elrohir, her brothers in all but blood. How would they react about this? Her heart ached just to think about it. They had opened their hearts to her and welcomed her into their close bond in a way that they hadn't with anyone else. The three of them had become closer than siblings, closer to each other than to any of their other siblings. 

Legolas couldn't remember a time where those two weren't there for her. A time where she hadn't dropped everything and crossed miles to be with them after Celebrian's leaving even if she was barely of age then. Or when she hadn't welcomed them into her forest when she had lost her closest companion and reluctant bodyguard to the evils encroaching of her home.

But now, here she was, holding her children, their half-siblings. The siblings she had conceived with their father. After their mother's leaving. She couldn't imagine they wouldn't feel betrayed by her and her actions. She didn't know how she would react if her father were to have a child with one of his partners. She wanted to believe she would have been comprehensive even before her own experience...but she couldn't be sure. Her parents had been such a loving couple and her mother's death such a difficult experience for their family to get over. She had always dreamt of the time they all would cross the Sea and found her there waiting for them. That fantasy would surely break if her father found a new partner and had children with them. 

No, she couldn't do that to her best friends. To her soul-brothers. Or to Elrond. Elrond had slept with her true, he was at least half-responsible for this situation. But she wasn't looking for blame or responsibility, she didn't care to point fingers or make claims. They were both at blame for this situation, they had both responsibilities for these beautiful children...but she was the one who had the option to save the fragile peace between their Realms. To keep this situation from becoming a fighting point between Mirkwood and Rivendell and divide them at a time it was essential for them to be together. 

Sauron was the Necromancer. The Necromancer was Sauron, who had never been vanished completely. Every year more and more orcs were seen in the paths, in her forest. Wild beasts, wargs. Legolas knew it was just a matter of time before it became an open war again between Sauron and his forces and all free people. And they needed to be united for this. She wouldn't be the one who broke the needed unity. She would sail before that became a possibility. She didn't want to. This was her home and her people, she wanted to stay and fight for them. But she would leave with her children if needed. 

She kept softly rocking her baby, quietly singing to her and her brother while Eërendil kept his light shining on them as he approved of them. Legolas consoled herself with that fanciful thought.

* * *

Halbarad had been feeling uncomfortable for a few days now. As a ranger, he prized his instinct as much as he did his senses. He had been feeling uneasy even if he hadn't been able to hear, smell or see anyone around him. That by itself was a conspicuous sign, he only knew one race who could circumvent a ranger's senses for this long without making him feel in danger. 

"Should I feel proud that a lowly ranger such as myself is the object of interest of one of the First Born?" - he asked to the wind with an air of nonchalance. For a few moments, no one answered him, although he could feel the amusement in the air. Finally, there was some movement behind him and a slim figure appeared from what he would have sworn had been an empty spot not a moment ago. 

"My Lord, while I know your kind likes to hide in plain sight with the facade of rough travellers, I hope you are not trying that trick with me? The Dúnedain are well known and valued as friends among my kind" - the blonde elf said with a cheerful mien, while he approached the admittedly, ruggedly looking ranger. Halbarad looked at him seriously, and when he recognized the elf before him, touched his hand to his chest in respect.

"Then I hope you will not take me for an ignorant traveller my Lord and will answer my question. Why has someone like me attracted the attention of Gildor Inglorion? You have been following for an hour now, and I've felt someone watching me for days" - the ranger asked curiously. He hadn't met the leader of the Wandering Companies before, but he had heard about him and was familiar with his description. A second brown-haired elf appeared at that moment next to her leader and bowed her head in greeting.

"Maybe we were trying to figure out why a ranger such as yourself has found his way back to the Shire so often these past months. Always close to the place but never crossing its borders, it has been making me almost dizzy to watch you" - the brunette commented. Halbarad felt himself to flush at the question, almost embarrassed to have been watched for that long without noticing. 

"I am surprised you have lasted this long without asking, what made you take such an interest?" - he tried to sidetrack the question. Both elves laughed at that.

"Long! A few months of watching is not such a long time, although it is strange for your kind to stay this long at the same place. Rangers are used to wandering , aren't you? I don't suppose this has anything to do with any sweetheart you may have left at the Shire, have you?" - Gildor asked, amused. Halbarad almost rolled his eyes at his own mistake. He was used to the elves of Rivendell and their more serious attitude. While all elves could be serious and focused, those in the Wandering Companies were known to tease and confuse the travellers when you found them by chance. Furthermore, all elves were well known for their skills to divert questions and avoid giving straight answers. He would have a hard time finding out why those two were here, while they were probably well-skilled to suss his intentions.

Well, they all had their skills, he wasn't able to match an elf with his words. But rangers were well known for their sombre and solitary attitude. Halbarad hadn't known any situation which couldn't be improved by silence. He decided to exercise that skill and raised an unamused brow in response. 

Gildor and his dark-haired companion exchanged a loaded look between them at his lack of an answer. None of them seemed offended by his attitude, more like fondly amused, like a teacher whose pupil had reached a new skill. Halbarad was still young enough to feel irritated at their attitude, but old enough to let it go. 

"You seem well acquainted with my kind. I am impressed, not even your compatriots are always able to deal with us this steadily" - Gildor commented in a more serious tone. Halbarad kept silent and after a few moments, the elf continued - "We didn't mean to divert you from your obligations. We were just passing through and wanted to make sure there wasn't anything of note we should be aware of in this area" - Gildor said more conciliatory. 

"The area seems to be pretty calm for now. The winter has almost arrived but it's not that cold yet. The harvest was good this year so I would dare to venture a calm winter for those in the Shire" - Halbarad recited calmly. He tried to ask his own subtle questions - "It seems like a strange time to be going through this area, aren't your Companies usually further south at this time of the year?" - Halbarad asked, not actually expecting any straight answer from the elf. Gildor smiled in response.

"You are familiar with my kind, we wander as we will and sometimes we wander closer to the North if the situation calls for it. I don't usually have much contact with the Dúnedain but it makes my heart glad to know our ties are still present" - Gildor commented. Halbarad felt compelled to inquire further, ignoring the flattery.

"And is this situation something I should be aware of? I don't mean to intrude in the First Born business, but I would prefer to be aware of any danger ahead" - he asked.

"I don't think the situation involves any besides those already involved" - Gildor said cryptically - "and the Dúnedain are burdened enough with the matters in this side of the mountains to have to worry about the other, I wouldn't want to distract you from your duties" - Gildor concluded - "I've noticed there have been an increasing number of your kind around this area" - "Is something wrong around the Shire? These halflings are such a kind race, brave, cheerful and pacific. I would hate for them to be in danger from the outside " - Gildor raised his hand preventing Halbarad’s response - "I won't ask you to break any confidence. I know, often in these times, there is safety in secrecy, even among those of us who should be able to trust each other. The enemy has many ears and I won't endanger anyone because of my curiosity. But if there is anything we could do to help..." - Gildor trailed off looking to the ranger. Halbarad was surprised by the offer. Often those of the Companies seemed to be well beyond interest in the happenings of the world like they have already sailed for the West.

Halbarad looked to the elf considering how to answer, while he remembered Bilbo’s Mirkwood guest. He didn’t think that the elf had done anything to warrant Gildor to look for her. While she had been wary of Halbarad’s presence, she didn’t seem to be hiding her presence with the hobbits.

"I don't know of any imminent danger for those of the Shire. The rangers have been patrolling this area as part of our duties for those who can't protect themselves." - Halbarad said honestly. 

He didn't know why the grey wizard had asked the rangers to increment their presence along the borders of the Shire, although he suspected it had to do with a certain special hobbit. The fact that hobbit had a very particular guest was something Halbarad found curious, but he didn't think the wood-elf a danger for the hobbits or the Shire. Neither of that information he felt as sharing here in the open, maybe he would share his concerns with someone trustworthy in a secure location, but as Gildor had said the enemy had ears everywhere. Still, something the elf had said was ringing some bells in his head, he wasn't sure what. He felt there was a hidden meaning in his words he should be aware of.

Gildor and his companion shared another look after that, but neither of them pushed for more information. 

"We will take our leave from you then. We are also on an important errand and we should not delay any further." - Gildor said with a brief bow of farewell. Halbarad nodded in response.

"Are you sure I can't be of any help?" - the ranger asked. Gildor hesitated for a moment but answered.

"I don't believe so, I think it's better to keep our errand between the fewer people possible, but we appreciate your offer. We will bid you now farewell my good ranger, namárië. May the light of Eärendil shine in your path" - Gildor said his companion, who Halbarad realized now hadn't introduced herself all this time, bowed in farewell also and both elves disappeared as quick and soundless as they had arrived. 

Halbarad continued his path around the borders of the Shire back to the ranger's settlement. Again he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had missed something important in that meeting.

* * *

Gildor looked after the man while he continued in his path. He was feeling worried about this meeting. The rangers were a kind and noble race known to defend those who couldn’t defend themselves, but with the fall of the North Kingdom and the last wars they were very thinly spread in this Age, why would they be guarding a place like the Shire? Gildor made a mental note to ask Elrond about this when they arrived at Rivendell. He had more pressing tasks to attend at this time, but he still liked to be informed as much as he could and this issue had the potential to be something he should be aware of. In the meantime, Legolas’ absence was the focus of his attention and they should be leaving . He signalled his companion and the both of them faded into the forest on their way to the Last Homely House.


	9. Twin problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with the twins, they had left for Rivendell to confer with their father about Legolas's last known whereabouts, will they reach Rivendell or will they find some hints of Legolas fate on their way there? In the meantime, Halbarad is also reaching his own conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here comes a new chapter. It's a bit of a filling one, but I need to get people where I need them, so... hopefully it's entertaining anyway. Sorry for the delay to post, no surprise for anyone, weird times made difficult sometimes to concentrate. I'm working in going back on track to write even a bit everyday, and it's improving! Hopefully I will also post the next chapter for "A light" next week, depending on my speed and my beta's own availability, working on it right now.
> 
> Also, in another note, I've been watching "Pirates of the Caribbean" this last week, and I'm surprised that almost no one has written a crossover with LOTR!?! I know it's kind of difficult to mesh Legolas/Will backgrounds and looks (although nowhere in Tolkien's book says Legolas is blonde, I'm kind of attacked to PJ's decision to make it so) but I'm sure something could be worked!... sorry for the rant, I'm tempted to make my own effort, honestly :) I may just if only for my own enjoyement. I kind of would like to see Jack reaction to elf!Will.... prince!Will.....ummm....
> 
> Betaed, as always, by books4life16. Thank you for the quick beta!

Elladan took a look to the caravan in front of them and decided it was no use. He dismounted his horse and grabbed her bridle and the reins, so he could lead her around the bigger party. The path wasn't too narrow, but the other party, which had stopped for the night at a side of the path, had several carts and had children among them and had encroached in the main path quite a bit. He didn't want to risk spooking any of the animals while they passed them. He heard his brother doing the same behind him, with a heavy exhalation.

Elladan wasn't any happier than his brother for this new delay. The two of them had left the Ranger's settlement ten days ago, and they should have reached Rivendell by now. However, the weather and the dark creatures which had made their home nearby Fornost - where the Ranger's had their main camp, close to the former city - had decided to conspire to hinder them. 

This last circumstance entailed barely a few moments of pause, but on top of everything else, it felt bothersome to the brothers. Elladan had been, for the last few days, feeling that the two of them had already missed something important about their woodland friend. Elladan trusted his instincts - or maybe it was a small touch of foresight inherited from their father - and believed this to be true. Although knowing Legolas this 'important' situation could encompass anything from getting a new bow up to a brush with death. And maybe adopting a kitten in the middle of it, for good measure... 

....or a dwarf. Elladan drifted back to the present. He had already left behind half of the party and was going carefully around the heavy carts at the end when he saw the strange dwarf, sitting and smoking next to one of the carts, and who was fixing them with an intense look. He returned the look, intrigued. He thought the dwarf looked non-threatening and without the familiar scowl many of his race had when they crossed path with the First Born. Elladan couldn't tell what dwarves' realm he hailed from, he was vaguely ashamed to admit he had difficulties identifying the members of that race from one another. They all looked short, hairy and stocky to his eyes, and often they travelled heavily armed and covered with helms, shields and the like which made it even harder for the Perendhil to find any differentiating features among or behind all the metal and hair. 

Elrohir seemed to have been submitted to the same treatment as his brother and he must have reached the end of his rope because Elladan heard him when he raised his voice to the other. 

"Is there any problem, master dwarf?" - he asked, sounding barely polite to Elladan's ears. The dwarf appeared surprised at his question like he hadn't realized he was watching so bluntly to the elves. He touched his goofy hat, like he was trying to gain time, and cleared his throat before answering.

"No problem at all master elves!" - he said pleasantly - "I was just surprised to see twins among the First Born" - he admitted, and then continued - "You look mighty familiar, do I know you?" - he asked looking suspicious. Elladan looked back to his brother in question and reading his sibling's acknowledgement in his eyes, turned back to the dwarf.

"Are you by any chance a former member of Thorin Oakenshield's company?" - he asked. The dwarf brightened at the question and answered lightly.

"That I am my lad!" - he said - "How did you figure?" - he asked after, confused. Elladan smiled kindly to the dwarf. 

"We haven't met you, but you must have met our father. It has been told that we look much like him. The last company of your kind to travel to Rivendell was Oakenshield's, it was a fair guess" - Elladan explained. 

Then, he continued carefully, hefting his words. Here there was a chance for them to get some information about the happenings at the Lonely Mountain, straight from the horse mouth as it were. But Elladan knew there was no love lost between the dwarves of Erebor and the Mirkwood's elves. He didn't want the, apparently, amicable dwarf to get offended and decide to keep what he knew for himself. He didn't look back to Elrohir, sensing his brother's silent agreement, and pushed ahead carefully considering every word.

"News are slow here in the wilds, and my brother and I have been away from home for a long time now. Would you mind sharing our meal, master dwarf, so we can share news from the east?" - Elladan asked as charmingly as he could. He didn't have his sister's or Legolas's beauty to charm men into his will, but he worked with what he had, looking hopeful and interested at the dwarf resembling an elfling looking up to an older and wiser relative. The dwarf clearly had a soft spot for children, Elladan hadn't missed the half-carved toy he had beside him, and folded as paper to Elladan's puppy-eyed look.

"Of course laddie! Of course! Sit down both of you and share this boulder with this old dwarf! Do you have family in the east?" - he said earnestly to the elves. He looked a bit conflicted but continued - "Don't tell me you are related to that fair.... to the Elvenking?" - he asked, cutting off whatever appellative he was going to give to Thranduil. Elladan repressed a smile to that, wondering what the dwarf had considered too impolite to say.

"Oh!" - Elladan said, trying to gain a bit of time to think how to answer that - "Those who live at Rivendell and Mirkwood are linked from old, so it's difficult not to be related to each other at some point. But that is not the reason for our interest. My brother and I travel a lot, and have friends among the woodland elves." - Elladan rushed to explain, trying to keep it as honest and simple as he could. 

It was true that many of the elves of the remaining Realms on Middle Earth were closely interconnected, having married to each other all through the Ages. Most of them didn't bother to trace the relationships, counting each other as 'kin' and leaving it at that. However, Elladan and Elrohir lineage were well known, and they were fully aware of the connection which linked them to Thranduil and his family. Although Elladan had been honest that the link was very far back, as Thranduil had been kin to Elladan's many, many back ancestor, Thingol. Also, he had been honest when he said he was interested in Legolas because of their friendship, not some far-away blood connection between their families.

Elladan's explanation seemed to mollify the dwarf, who then proceeded to regale them with a fantastic rendition of the latest happenings at his newly-recovered home. In between, he shared with the twins the food the elves had brought. He even described, with small help of a wine offering, the already famous Battle of the Five Armies. Both twins listened fascinated at the tale, not only for the small hints they got about their friend's actions but because the strange alliance which hadn't happened in Middle Earth from the beginning of that Age, among the free people and they were fascinated at this unexpected glimpse of it.

Besides that, they found captivating the tales Bofur - that was the dwarf's name, they had learnt - gave about the small but brave hobbit who had taken into himself the responsibility of meddling between three foolish kings to make peace. Apparently, the dwarf had gone through the Shire a few months ago and visited the resettled hobbit at his home. The wine had loosened Bofur's tongue and he had started to ramble quite a bit.

"We are good mates, Bilbo and I" - he claimed loudly - "Good lad that, a bit fussy and all proper, but as good as any dwarf when he needs to defend his friends" - he sniffed a bit at that. 

Elladan was starting to suspect this dwarf was a maudlin drunk, and that they had reached the end of whatever interesting information he may have. Elrohir's thoughts seemed to be in the same direction as his because he was eying the wine bottle fixedly like he was planning how to get it away from the other. Bofur seemed very attached to it and was cradling it like a baby. When he wasn't drinking straight from it, that's it. He continued his rambling while both twins tried, and failed, to get it away from the dwarf.

"He is such a nice friend..." - Bofur swayed a bit to the side waving his non-bottle hand around while keeping his other one firmly in the bottle's neck. - "Nice and friendly, friend... he is such a nice host, giving food and drink to those who come to his door..." - the dwarf kept talking softly, almost to himself - "Even if he is not expecting them... We should go and see him again! Did I tell you about the first night I met Bilbo?" - he exclaimed as he seemed to recover a bit of focus. Elladan shared a suffering look with his brother, they had heard that tale twice already. They hadn't the chance to answer that question, because the dwarf started to sink back again in a drunken stupor, just saying one last thing before he lost conscience.

"Well, he is already hosting that elf-lass. We should visit again, maybe you could come.... maybe she would be happy to see someone of her race..." - he muttered before his head fell back and he fell asleep. 

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in open-mouthed surprise at those last words while their minds raced to reach the right conclusion.

* * *

Halbarad looked down startled at the small note in his hands. He was surprised he had missed the twins for a few days. He had thought the two of them were staying until the next spring!. Not that the man could blame the elves for having their own responsibilities to return to, but it was a bit out of character for the elven lords to leave as suddenly as that. 

Halbarad didn't like unexpected events like that, not in the heels of the strange meeting he had at the forest. He was starting to worry, and wonder, if there was any danger he should be aware of that had the First Born behaving so oddly. Still, he didn't think the elves would keep the rangers in the dark about something dangerous coming their way. 

But elves were often strange and capricious, even for someone like Halbarad who had known them for years and was as used to them as any mortal could be. And their measure of time was... well a bit off to be honest. Halbarad had lost count of the number of times he had to argue with the twins about returning from patrol after a few months out. If left on their own, the elven lords were well able to stay hunting orcs for several seasons and had done it at times, having to be hunted down and dragged back to Rivendell by one of their friends, or by the Valley's patrols when Lord Elrond lost patience with them and recalled them back home for a while.

After re-reading the missive a third time, he raised his eyes to the boy, Raef, who had brought it to him.

"And they left first light in the morning then? No other warning? No explanation?" - he asked. The boy looked inexplicably uncomfortable but answered back gamely.

"They did my lord. After they received that letter from their father, the two of them picked up their belongings and left at first light" - Raef said. Halbarad looked down to him in suspicion.

"How do you know the letter was from Lord Elrond?" - he asked him. The child went a bit pale at that and looked away from Halbarad's knowing gaze, muttering inaudibly to his feet. Halbarad raised an eyebrow to him - "Speak loudly child, I can't promise I won't be angry but you don't want to compound whatever you are hiding with a lie to me" - he said sternly to the youngest.

"I was... I was close to the door when they opened, I wasn't spying on them!" - he exclaimed finally when he couldn't stand anymore the pressure of Halbarad's look. He rushed then with his explanations - "I was just about to turn back home, but I stayed behind in case they needed to send some answer back" - he said. Halbarad didn't look convinced.

"They would have sent it back in the morning. I know you have been stalking them for a while child. Don't interrupt!" - he said steely - "I know you feel fascinated by them, you aren't the first nor will you be the last. That's the draw of the elves between other races, they are not fully of this world, and we can't stay untouched by their presence" - Halbarad continued. The child looked up again to the older Dúnedain.

"Do they fascinate you also?" - he asked, forgetting his own plight in his curiosity.

"Initially I was curious about them. Then I was able to work with them and walk among them and I felt..." - Halbarad trailed off a bit, lost in his thoughts. Despite his relative youth, he felt old and weathered facing this young boy first brush with hero-worshipping and maybe a small crush even, despite his youth. He shook himself off of his reminiscences and turned his severe gaze back to Raef - "Never mind. I don't want you to keep intruding in the elves Raef. They have been far too patient with you all this time, but you have intruded into their privacy and that it's not acceptable." - he scolded the young boy.

"So, you don't want to know what the letter said?" - the boy asked in an innocent tone. Halbarad narrowed his eyes at him, incredulous.

"You know why they left here?" - he asked. Raef seemed torn between sharing what he now knew was important information and keeping his game of innocence. He finally folded before Halbarad’s intense look.

"I couldn't hear all they said. They sounded agitated and talking in very fast Sindarin. I heard them talk about the battle of the Lonely Mountain and their friend, the princess. I think they were worried about her" - he finally admitted. 

Halbarad's mind went blank for a moment, trying to puzzle all the information he had about the twin's woodland friend. He had never met her before, or any other of the Mirkwood's Royal family, but he had heard the twins and other residents of Rivendell talk about her in the past. She was more than passing fair, he had heard, but not worried about that or any other so-called 'female pursuing'. Among the little Halbarad knew about her, with Mirkwood’s isolation, she was said to be the best archer of the wood-elves and an amazing warrior altogether. Halbarad tried to remember if he had heard of something happening to the princess in the battle for the Mountain. He couldn't believe the word wouldn't have reached them if any of Thranduil's children would have been hurt in that skirmish. Some thought started to nag him in the back of his mind , but he concentrated back on the young boy.

"Why were they worried about the princess, was she hurt during the battle?" - he finally asked reluctantly to the boy, not wanting to encourage his spying but wanting to get all the information possible. Raef's face lightened at the question nevertheless and he answered readily.

"She wasn't! They said she sent word after the battle that she was all right after it, so they didn't worry. That was part of the reason they were so angry" - he said. Halbarad looked down at him uncomprehending. They were angry that their friend was all right? that she had sent word to them? Raef seemed to understand his look and he continued - "They were angry because they thought she had sent word to them, so they didn't go looking for her" - he explained, still making little sense.

"She sent word, so they didn't go looking for her...." - Halbarad mused out loud like he could make sense of the words if he said them out loud, still he felt he was missing some key information. Raef nodded with his head earnestly.

"Yes, they thought she had already planned by then. They were angry she hadn't talked about it with them I think" - he explained. Halbarad was losing patience with all the half-told tales. 

"Planned what boy? You clearly understand this more than me. I can't make head or tails out of it" - Halbarad said, frustrated. Raef’s face cleared now, understanding finally what he had forgotten to tell.

"Oh! Yes! I'm sorry sir, I mean, Lord Halbarad" - he rushed to said, and before Halbarad could prompt him again continued - "She has left the forest, my Lord, apparently she is missing and no one can find her" - he said almost cheerfully. 

Halbarad looked down to him flabbergasted. Finally, the last piece of the puzzle fell , and he could see the whole picture. The reason he had met that elven caravan and what had them so alarmed. But also, another irritation he had been feeling for the last months, the reason he couldn't let go of what he had seen at the Shire and he had felt the need to patrol it again and again of late, despite being sure that the elven lass - _lass? princess?_ \- wasn't a danger for the hobbits. Finally, he remembered, from a long-forgotten lesson at his father's knee, the name of Mirkwood youngest and the only princess: Legolas Greenleaf, a wonderful warrior, the best archer of the realm, and as golden-blonde as her long-lost mother. An uncommon sight among the brown-haired sylvan and dark or silver-haired Sinda, owing to their late Queen very remote Vanya blood.

As blonde as the elf he had seen at Bilbo's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raef: net


	10. The shelter of The Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fully unaware of the storm coming straight towards them, Bilbo and Legolas start to get ready for their first winter with the twins. The cold is already arriving and the hobbits like their homes to be warm, cosy, and full of food by then. Legolas starts to introduce the twins to the things she values the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, a bit of a timeline here. The Battle of the Five Armies happened on November 23, elves' pregnancies last a year, so Legolas twins were born at the start of September (Legolas was about 2 months pregnant by the time of the battle and the twins were a bit early both because they are twins and their parentage), we'll say they were born September 5 (because I say so). Now, we are in late October, it has been almost two months from the twin's birth. Elladan and Elrohir received Elrond's letter at the start of the month. I hope this timeline makes some sense. 
> 
> And, yes, I am following the fanon that says Legolas can talk with the trees. It is just such a fun notion :). Also, I like very much the idea that Legolas has a special bond with the trees and they love her and favoured her in particular, above most others.
> 
> And finally, the twins are two months old, I am playing a bit loose about baby development. We don't know how elves develop compared to humans, taking into account they reach their majority at 50. I remember to have read that they develop slower in the body but faster in the mind. However, we don't know how that translates during the first years of life. I am figuring the first years should be similar to human babies, and then around... I don't know, let's just say five, they start to get slower in the body's growth but faster in the mental skills. Just my theory.
> 
> Betaed, by books4life16.

Legolas looked around Bag End surprised by the number of packages Bilbo had disseminated between the kitchen and the pantry. There was cured meat, cheese, milk, fermented drinks, tomatoes, carrots, potatoes, eggs... anything Legolas could think that could be eaten, it existed in some fashion around the kitchen. Or at least that was Legolas's impression. Bilbo was a whirlwind of movement, cutting meats, making preserves of fruits, and salting fish. He was well-versed in the art of preparing food to be preserved for the long months of winter.

With little Laerion strapped to her front, and Laegil strapped safely to her back, Legolas was feeling very superfluous. Bilbo had assured her he was perfectly capable of treating the last delivery they had received, so the elf had planned to take advantage of what she had been assured would be the last of the autumn's warmth to take the twins for a walk.

Bilbo waved her away when she bid him farewell at the kitchen, too concentrated on hacking a chicken into pieces. Legolas had the suspicion that Bilbo sometimes used the excuse of some chores to release some of the... latent feelings he still retained about his adventure with Thorin Oakenshield's company, and maybe Thorin Oakenshield himself. She could only speculate what face Bilbo was seeing when he cut it into the chicken but it wasn't probably one of the orcs, she only hoped it wasn't her own father. She decided discretion was the better part of valour and disappeared from the kitchen's threshold with a last goodbye.

"I will be back before luncheon Bilbo, have fun!" - she exclaimed before leaving. 

Bowing her way out of the house gracefully, she stepped into the still warm air of autumn. Weather in the Shire was milder than in Mirkwood, as Legolas had seen so far. Still, the wood-elf had arrived in the hobbit's homeland at the tail end of the winter's season so it had already started to warm. Now, she would go through her first winter in the Shire. 

She didn't know much about the Shire celebrations, but she knew they celebrated at least yule. Probably not in the way she was used to, but knowing the hobbits it would be a celebration to remember nevertheless.

Still, that was a few months ahead, now she wanted to take advantage of the warm weather to introduce the twins to her own customs. They had been a bit young up until now, and they still were, to be honest, but she didn't want to risk the cold of the winter for the ritual she had in mind so she soldiered on towards the nearest woodland area. She would have, again, preferred to do what he had in mind in something closer to a forest. But the nearest forest to Bag End was Bindbole Wood, north of the Shire at about twelve leagues from Hobbiton, and that was just too far for Legolas to risk the twins, they were too young and winter was too close. So she would have to make do with the small copse of trees next to the river, which was funnily enough called 'the Water'. 

With a spring in her step, she politely waved the hobbits she crossed paths with but didn't linger with anyone with her destination, a tight timeline firmly in her mind.

* * *

Having spread a small chequered tablecloth on the ground, Legolas left Laerion and Laegil to explore to their heart’s content from the safety of the cover while she looked around for the appropriate tree. She kept an eye on the twins to make sure they were safe but she wasn't too worried. At two months old, they weren't yet crawling around and they mostly would reach for the things closest to them, usually their own hands. Legolas had made sure that the tablecloth was big enough to keep the grass away from their reach and to leave them a few toys near. They couldn't grasp them yet, but they had fun kicking them and making noise with them. 

Pausing every other tree to check in them and communicate, Legolas kept looking for the appropriate one. While she had been telling the truth to Bilbo a few months back, when she claimed she wasn't talking to his vegetables to make them grow bigger, trees were something else altogether. Elves, and wood-elves in particular, had a special bond with nature and all living things. The tales of her homeland tell that, in the beginning, the First Born had such a wish to communicate and share the world with everyone that they had tried to talk with everyone they met. And because they still hadn't learnt any distinctions, they had tried with all kinds of creatures from birds and worms, to the leaves in the trees. And some of those had learned to talk back. 

At the worst of her father's moods, when Legolas and her friends had used their bonds to the forest to play some trick, Thranduil had complained their forefathers hadn't realized the consequences of their actions. That lament, which had never been made in earnest, still brought a smile to Legolas's facend a shot of yearning and homesickness into her heart. She would have liked to talk to her family, to hear of them and tell them she was safe and as happy as she could be away from home. Another look to the twins, rolling in their blanket now and mouthing each other's toes, reminded her why she couldn't do as she wished.

Stopping suddenly next to one of the trees she focused her attention on the old oak. It wasn't even close to the age of Mirkwood's trees but it was one of the oldest in the area. Putting her hands and forehead against the bark, Legolas crooned softly to the kind oak. Small ideas floated back to her from the tree Elflings?. Legolas smiled and sent back her agreement and her wish to introduce her children to nature. The tree was happy to agree. Talk. New friends. We will care for the elflings. Teach them things

Legolas smiled ruefully, she well knew the kind of problem some of the tree teachings had gotten her into. However, that was a worry for a later time, now she wanted to introduce her children to the trees and got them used to their voices and attitudes. Walking back to the blanket, she carefully moved all closer to her chosen tree. Once she had reallocated all under the shadow of the oak, she sat down at the blanket and settled both twins against her chest while she faced the old tree. 

Laerion was more fascinated with Legolas' blonde hair than the tree before them, but Laegil was clearly sensing something close to her, her eyes trying to focus on the trunk and leaves. The oak had a very sprawled shape and some of the lower branches had grown to the ground. 

Legolas had positioned them close to the main trunk with those lower branches surrounding them. The leaves and branches closest to them moved as they were being lifted by a hidden breeze, and Legolas could hear the music of the trees focusing on them. Even Laerion had let go of Legolas’ hair and was moving in the tree's direction, trying to see where the sound was coming from. Keeping the children close to her chest with one arm, Legolas reached the other to touch the trunk and closed her eyes softly talking to the tree and her children.

* * *

Legolas opened her eyes suddenly, checking automatically the position of the sun from the shadow of the oak. It had been barely an hour since she had started their talk with the trees using the oak as their main interlocutor. The twins were calm against her, still listening to the trees chattering even if they didn't understand their words yet anymore they understood westron  
There had been something that had awoken Legolas from her trance. She checked the children's bond with her, but they were content and not yet hungry so she turned her focus to her surroundings. The small clearing was still calm and warm, the birds were singing close by, showing the animals weren't worried about anything yet, and the trees were still crooning to the twins. Still, Legolas's senses and intuition were in overdrive . She carefully strapped the twins again to her front and back, trying to keep her movements calm and slow so they kept their focus on the trees’ song and didn't get alarmed. The trees, sensing her worry, helped her out by distracting the two elflings . 

She rose from the ground, folding and putting away the blanket, and looking around again now she was up. She couldn't see anything that would make her this anxious, so she went climbing the oak for a better perspective. She could only imagine what Bilbo would say about going up a tree with the twins strapped to her, but Legolas was a wood-elf and she hadn't ever fallen from a tree. Besides, the last thing she wanted to do was leave the twins away from her reach. She went up to the top and looked around again, tasting the breeze on her lips and stretching all her senses. 

Nothing.

Legolas caressed the branch she was crouching into absently while looking around the area. Like any warrior, her senses were tuned to her surroundings, even if her rational mind was unable to see anything wrong, Legolas wasn't going to dismiss her instincts. She closed her eyes again and focused on all her senses. From her hearing to the bond with nature in the Shire. Something was wrong there, something didn't belong. The trees around her were calm and happy about having a wood-elf among them, but further south and west, close to the Marish and the river, something was creating a distortion in the music of the trees. 

Legolas opened her eyes again, now she had finally found the source of her disquiet. This far away, and being as the Shire wasn't Mirkwood, the trees here weren’t so awake as in her homeland, so she couldn't know what was amiss. But she knew whatever evil was encroaching from that direction, it didn't bode well for the hobbits dwelling in that area. Legolas started her way back to Bag End, furiously thinking about how she could investigate what was happening there.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were a few minutes away from the borders of the Shire and closing in on it. They had left their new-found friend sleeping off his drink with his companions and turned west towards the hobbit's lands. They had a name and a town, and they hoped it wouldn't be too difficult to find this Mister Baggins once they reached the Shire. Of what they knew about hobbits, a hobbit who had joined a party of dwarves about a year ago and was now hosting an elf should be pretty easy to narrow down. The only thing they needed to find was a hobbit brave enough to talk to them and answer their questions.

Elladan looked back to his brother worried about his unusual silence. The younger of the twins was usually impulsive and brash and it was strange he hadn't shared whatever was going through his mind with his brother. Something had been bothering him for the last few hours and not even Elladan was able to muddle through the chaotic emotions he seemed to be submerged in. He finally lost the little patience he had and asked him straight out.

"What is the matter Elrohir? You look more lost now than when we didn't know Legolas's location" - he said softly. His twin looked like he wasn't going to answer but he finally started to talk.

"It's nothing we haven't already discussed brother. I'm just trying to understand why she didn't come to us for help, or at least contact us once she had arrived with Mister Baggins . Why would she choose to stay with someone she had just met a few months ago to ask for help, rather than friends she had known for centuries?" - he reflected out loud. Elladan worked the questions around his own mind, trying to make sense of them. Every conclusion he reached led him to more questions. Still, some patterns were starting to surface. 

"She didn't go to any of her known friends. Not to us, not to Haldir or his brothers, not to Gildor" - he started to detail. Elrohir turned to look at him - "She took some pains to make sure we didn't think her missing for a while so the trail was cold by the time we started to search."

"King Thranduil didn't send letters looking for her for months. And when he did it was to every known friend of hers, as he didn't know where she had gone. Why didn't he start to search for her before?" - Elrohir asked out loud. 

"There were rumours Legolas had a fallout with her father for what happened with the dwarves. Something about Tauriel too" - Elladan answered. This was a long-standing game between them, where they used each other to expose what they knew about a problem, trying to find holes or leads in their arguments.

"Tauriel. That was another misdirection. It was strange she didn't leave with her, that would have made her departure look less dangerous or permanent. Tauriel has always taken seriously her duties safeguarding Legolas. Sometimes she was the only one who knew what she was up to. But Legolas has been gone for months. Did she hide her intentions from her or there is something else we are missing about Tauriel?" - Elrohir continued. 

"There were rumours after the battle. That Tauriel had been exiled from the forest" - Elladan remembered. Elrohir nodded in agreement. 

"Both Legolas and Tauriel seemed to have gone against Thranduil's actions at the battle and maybe before. But Legolas is Thranduil's daughter and one of his commanders, she can afford to make judgements in the field even if they go against the King's orders. Even if she has to defend them after. But Tauriel is a soldier, she can't go against her orders or her King. Why would she risk so much? Not only the loss of her position but to no longer be able to fight at her commander side?" - Elrohir commented out loud. The two of them looked at each other, having reached one of the questions they didn't have any information about. They could only speculate.

"Was she so unhappy at the forest she no longer cared about the consequences?" - Elladan ventured a theory. Elrohir considered it with care.

"If she was unhappy about Thranduil's decisions, Legolas has always been her best bet to change things. By getting herself exiled she lost all contact with her friend. That doesn't feel right. Thranduil is stubborn and ruthless at times, he has to be with the defence of the forest. But I don't believe he would drive one of his best captains to rebellion without trying to make it work. It would lead to unrest with the rest of them otherwise and I haven't heard even a whisper of discontent" - Elrohir concluded - "I believe it was something closer to her heart. Tauriel is still young and brasher than other older, more experienced elves. But she knows how to hold her temper when duty requires it. I think it would need to be something... new which made her act like that" - Elrohir said. 

Elladan looked to his twin in curiosity. He hadn't known Tauriel very well, outside the times she had travelled with Legolas, but his brother had a closer relationship with the Mirkwood's captain to the point Elladan wondered if it would become something else. 

Elrohir caught his look and almost rolled his eyes.

"It is not like that Elladan. Tauriel and I are just good friends, but we have little in common except for Legolas. She is a brave and skilled warrior, but a bit too Sylvan to my taste as I am too Noldor to her I suspect." - Elrohir defended, Elladan laughed while looking ahead, they were arriving at Brandywine Bridge and he could see the Shire spreading just behind.

"Too Sylvan brother? What does that even mean?" - he asked with mirth. 

"Impulsive and tree crazy?" - Elrohir proposed. Elladan hooted again.

"Doesn't that describe Legolas as well? And you have plenty in common with her" - Elladan observed while slowing his horse. It seemed to be some time of jam right after the bridge.

"It's not the same at all. Legolas has a connection with the forests and the animals living in them. She is, in fact, eerily able to connect with the trees and talk to them. But she has learnt to love other things, to reach for new experiences. She is always curious about other races, other cultures, new experiences. She never dismisses anything or anyone as worthless. Remember Naréndil and they time when he taught Legolas the ways of the forge?" - Elrohir explained shaking his head in remembrance - "I have met Sylvans. They felt uncomfortable when they have to step out of their forest. That is, I believe, the reason they have chosen a Sindar elf as their King. Sylvan don't care about the nuances of politics and leadership, they will follow Thranduil and trust him to take care of those problems as long as they are left to take care of their forest. I can respect that kind of dedication, we Noldor have our own passions and we have carried them out to the extreme. Tauriel has learnt to care about things outside the forest, with Legolas's influence. But her heart belongs to it, always. I do wonder what would make her step out of it so permanently. And how long she will be able to stand the pressure of being away from her home" - Elrohir concluded, while they reached the bridge.

They were surprised to notice a small commotion ahead. There were some hobbits running ahead and a whole bunch of them gossiping near the river. The twins' arrival didn't go unnoticed and some of them looked back at them and their horses. There was a bit of nervousness in the hobbits’ reactions, and Elladan and Elrohir after just a look, dismounted their horses before starting to cross the bridge. Once they had crossed it, Elladan chose a better-dressed-than-most hobbit to address.

"Master hobbit! Forgive us for interrupting you on this fine evening. Let me introduce myself. I am Elladan Elrondion and this is my brother Elrohir. My brother and I just arrived from a long journey to visit a friend. We don't want to importune or interrupt you fine people in your merriment but it seems to be some kind of distress! May I inquire if there is something amiss?" - Elladan asked. 

The hobbit, an older gentle being with copper-brass buttons and silver in his hair, looked to the unexpected visitors with some distrust but was unable to find fault in their manners. He answered with a bow and said:

"Well met master elves. I am Hildibrand Took, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. There has been a bit of a commotion. Some kind of creature has been spotted at the river and it has scared the children and some other not so young and impressionable hobbits!" - he looked annoyed at some of his fellow hobbits at this. There were some scattered embarrassed laughs all around. Elladan smiled in response.

"I see. Do you need some help rounding up this creature? I can't imagine there will be anything too dangerous in this area of the river but my brother and I are experienced hunters and we'll be happy to give our help if you wish" - Elladan offered. He wasn't too happy for the delay and he wasn't too worried that the gentle and peaceful hobbits would get hurt by what would probably be some otter nesting near. Nevertheless, he felt obligated to offer their services. 

"No need, my good lords!" - Hildibrand said with a laugh, his thoughts probably running the same path than Elladan's. He was starting to like this sensible hobbit - "I am sure we have scared this animal more than we have been scared by him. We just need to leave them alone and they will leave us alone in turn" - he said wisely, that concluded he focused again on the twins' appearance. - "You look like you have been travelling long indeed, master, if you don't mind me saying this. Who is that you are looking for? Maybe I can direct you there" - he inquired politely.

Elladan and Elrohir looked to each other in happy relief to this turn to their luck.

"That would be a kindness, master Took. We have certainly been travelling for a while now when we received news of a friend of ours staying over the Shire. We would be in your debt if you could give us directions to her lodgings" - Elladan admitted. Hildibrand nodded wisely.

"Ahh! _her_ lodgings? I was wondering if you were talking about the elf-lassie" - he said knowingly. It was clear that the hobbit was happy to be in the know before the elven lords. Elladan and Elrohir were too happy to hear confirmation of Legolas’ existence in the Shire to feel impatient by this attitude.

"So you have heard about her? I don't imagine your people have many of my kind staying over." - Elladan commented carefully, wondering if that would be taken as an offence. Hildibrand laughed unoffended, however.

"No, indeed! Staying or passing by! The fair folk don't usually come to the Shire! But strange things have been happening of late. It is that cousin of mine you see! He had been making strange friends during his travels, a hobbit travelling!" - Hildibrand laughed again - "Some busy-bodies will never recover from the surprise, and then he goes and invites a lady to stay over at his home! A complete scandal! But she was such a fair and cheerful lassie, she soon won over even the more traditional matrons" - Hildibrand commented.

Elladan and Elrohir shared another understanding look, despite their impatience to go on their way, this nuggets of information were just too good to pass by. Hildibrand continued his cheerful tirade.

"You should be finding them at Hobbiton, just follow the East Road until Bywater and then it's west-north to Hobbiton. You can't get lost, once there, ask for Bag End and Bilbo Baggins, they will direct you to Bilbo's smial" - he concluded with a judicious nod. Elladan and Elrohir thanked him profusely while they mounted their horses again. Hildibrand waved their thanks away with a smile, just before they nudged their horses to continue he called back to them.

"Give my congratulations to the lass, will you? It's not every day that happens! I don't think it has happened ever in the Shire with one of the Fair Folk!" - Hildibrand said in parting, turning back to his fellow hobbits and starting back towards the river. The twins looked to each other in confusion. 

"What did he mean?" - Elrohir asked thoughtfully bewildered, wondering what he had missed in the conversation. Elladan denied with a shake of his head.

"I have no idea. He is already gone anyway, we better rush to Bag End and see for ourselves. Whatever Legolas is doing here, it is clear she is not making a secret of it. Or she didn't expect to stay this long, or she didn't believe anyone would track her here" - Elladan reasoned while they took the East Road and went on towards Bag End.

* * *


	11. A long awaited meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elladan and Elrohir finally reach Bag End. They won't be finding what they expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is truly a filling chapter. In every sense. I wanted to lay the ground for both Legolas' explanations and the twins' character. I hope you like their attitude. It's being very hard to write how they will react to Legolas' news as this will touch them closely.
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Elladan and Elrohir looked at the... _smial?_ in front of them - or that's what they had been told the hobbits' holes were called - with some apprehension. They had ridden hard to arrive here , for long days and sometimes into the night, but now they were so close to their friend, the doubts they had been trying to bury deep into their consciences started to resurface.

Why had Legolas run away? Why had she stayed here at this peaceful hobbit's lands? Why hasn't she contacted anyone in the time she had been living here? Because she has clearly been here for months.

And maybe, the most important of the questions... was she right in her choice? Were Elladan and Elrohir, in their ignorance of the situation's nuances, putting their best friend in danger? Or someone else? 

Because deep down, with the knowledge they had on the elven's princess and long-time friend, they could just think of one reason for her to disappear as she had. Legolas wouldn't put her family, her friends and herself through all this worry unless she felt the alternative had more potential for harm than staying away.

"She is wrong, you know? That is the reason why we are here because no matter how clever she is, she needs us to balance that self-sacrificing side of her" - Elrohir said quietly without taking his eyes from Bilbo's door. Elladan wondered if he was trying to convince himself as well as his twin. 

"I know that" - Elladan said, firming his voice and his resolution. No matter the danger, they had always had each other's backs in every situation. He promised himself in silence that he wouldn't leave these lands without his friend or the deep conviction that she was better there than with them. And anyone trying to harm Legolas would have to go through them to reach her. With that in mind, Elladan walked the last steps to the fence and opened the gate, ascending the stairs to the famous round green door. He heard Elrohir talking softly to their horses before following behind him.

When he reached the door, Elladan knocked in the middle of it and waited impatiently for someone to answer. Given the nature of hobbits and the Shire, he ventured the door wasn't locked but his brother and he had been taught courtesy and diplomacy by the best in Middle Earth. Regardless of what some may grumble, they _knew_ how to be polite... they just _choose_ not to be, at times. With annoying people... or pompous men... sometimes with Haldir too. All right, maybe they could use a refresher on manners, at a later time.

Before Elladan or Elrohir could decide how to act if the door before them didn't open, it did under the hands of the infamous Bilbo Baggins. Although they hadn't met him when he went through Rivendell during his quest with Thorin Oakenshield and his company - because they had been with the Rangers at the time - both of them had heard and read descriptions of the hobbit which made obvious his identity now they were seeing him in person. Curly blond hair, rosy cheeks, kind blue eyes and - of course - a well-fitted waistcoat with brass buttons. His smile was kind but wary, which only confirmed Elladan's suspicions that they were at the right place. 

"Yes? Can I help you with something, Master elves? If you are looking for the Thain I am afraid you have been terribly lost, you are too far north" - Bilbo said warily. Elladan smiled down to the hobbit and dismissed that with a shake of his head.

"We aren't looking for the Thain master hobbit. I am Elladan, and this is my brother Elrohir. And unless I am very much mistaken you are the hobbit we are looking for, are you Bilbo Baggins Master of Bag End?" - Elladan introduced himself and his brother with a ceremonious bow and looked back to the hobbit, expectant. 

Bilbo seemed to relax slightly at the show of manners. As any hobbit worth his pipe leaf, he considered manners and ceremony a good sign for trustworthiness. Some dwarves notwithstanding, of course.

"Oh! Do forgive me, master Elladan! I am Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, at your service!" - the hobbit bowed a bit flustered. Elladan smiled widely at him. 

"At yours and your family!" - both he and Elrohir said. It was clear Bilbo had spent quite a long time with dwarves - or they had made a great impact on him - if their traditional greeting had become this engrained. Bilbo seemed to hesitate what to say, now their greeting had been done. Usually, he would have invited his visitors to the house but given their race and his current tenant, he wasn't sure what to do - and kept being a polite hobbit - before knowing what they wanted. 

"Master Baggins, my brother and I have travelled a long way to get here. I don't want to drive you to break any confidence but I know you are hosting a good friend of ours. We don't mean any harm, and we are only worried about her. Will you be more at ease if we wait here while you... consider our words?" - Elladan asked gently. Before Bilbo could make any decision another voice, as musical and easy to the ears as the twins', interceded.

"No need I think. Unless I am very much mistaken and you have widely broadened your circle of friendships here at the Shire, it is I you have been looking for" - Legolas said with a calm voice. The three of them looked back to her while she appeared next to Bilbo. Elladan and Elrohir looked at her mutely. As sure as they had been of her residence at Bag End, they hadn't expected for her to reveal her presence this easily after how long she had been hidden. 

"Legolas! _Melon nîn!_ " - Elladan was again grateful for his brother’s more spontaneous character when Elrohir went to hug their friend immediately. Legolas returned the gesture fondly, confirming that - whatever the circumstances of her disappearance - she had missed them as much as they had her. Legolas raised her arm to the older twin and Elladan rushed to her side, and his brother, surrounding both of them in his own arms like he could protect them from any harm.

"Roh! Dan!" - Legolas said simply, allowing her head to rest on the strong shoulder of the closest twin. This here was home for her, the dearest friends she had been feeling so worried for, fearing what reckless decisions they may make when they heard of her leaving. Without moving from the twins' arms she turned back to Bilbo.

"Dear Bilbo, I am sorry for springing this on you so suddenly. I would like to take council with my dearest friends. Would you mind terribly if I left the care of the house and my tasks this morning to you while I talk to them? There are some things I need to explain them first before anything else is done" - Legolas said simply. She knew Bilbo's quick mind would read between lines at her words and understand what she was really asking of him. Bilbo smiled back, confirming her faith in his quick wit.

"Of course, my lady. I will be happy to take charge this morning. By the hour it is, I would say I won't need you back for about two hours? I will ready a good meal, I am sure we all will be hungry by then" - Bilbo asked, knowing the _younger_ twins would be needing a feeding in a few hours, and any excuse was good for a hobbit to ready a good meal. Legolas laughed amused.

"Thank you, Bilbo. We will stay close by the fields up north of here if you need me. I leave everything in your competent hands" - Legolas said, detaching from the clinging twins and leading them towards the fields behind the house. Far enough than any _particular_ sounds couldn't reach their ears.

* * *

Legolas sat down on the hill behind Bilbo's house. They could see the tree and some of the windows facing this side but it was far enough that they had the privacy they needed and no sounds should be reaching them for the moment. 

Legolas had to admit she had been short-sighted not to have predicted this. Of course, she had known that people would look for her, worried about her and wondering the reasons she had to leave. But she had hoped to keep them away for a while longer. Maybe long enough that her children ages would be blurred enough no one would be able to trace their more likely father. 

But now she was feeling foolish. A hundred years wouldn't hide the twins' family resemblance. The only doubt she expected was, which one of the three potential males in the family could be the father. Of course, that doubt would only come from outside. Legolas had never slept with Elladan or Elrohir so they would know immediately those were their siblings, not children from any of them. 

Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir had been as close as siblings from the moment they met. Closer in some ways. But they had never crossed that line into intimacy. Legolas didn't know the twins' reasons but for her, they had never felt like potential partners. She had grown with them, fought with them, bled with them - and sometimes _on them_. She had risked her life to keep them safe, but the love she felt for them was only as a family. The twin's bond had been too strong for Legolas to ever see herself in that capacity. She didn't know what they did - if they shared partners or what because she had seen them seduce them in tandem, but didn't know what would happen after. They were discrete at that at least - but she suspected it would be too hard for the three of them to remain, the friends they were now if she got involved with one of them. And that relationship had been too important to her, and she thought to them.

It had been their father she had felt attracted to. Unable to rationalize that attraction which may have been a hint of its strength. Maybe at the start, it had been just an awe-filled crush. But over the years, they had grown closer and she had seen the elf behind the legend. Behind the Elf Lord who always had to pretend to be wise and calm, and not to be affected by things so inconsequential like concern about his family or doubts about the rightness of his choices. Legolas had been there when he feared that his sons' grief would carry them away to madness or harm. She was the one he had asked for when Arwen didn't return home from the Golden Wood. And she had visited the other elleth and gave her a sympathetic shoulder to cry on. Legolas had, despite her age, become his confidant when he couldn't admit his fears to anyone else. His closest friends were also his counsellors and he didn't want them to lose hope. 

She had even spent months, years, at Rivendell when Elrond adopted the 2-year-old latest chieftain of the Dunadéin. Little Estel, who she had come to love as another sibling. And Estel loved her back, with the reckless innocence of a child. Legolas had played a much-needed role of both playmate, female influence, and almost mother. Gilraen's spirit, as brave and kind as the woman tried to be for her son, was completely broken at her husband's death. She hadn't almost anything to spare for her son. Legolas' presence, with her free-spirit character - lighter than the Noldor - had freed the woman of a burden. While Estel wouldn't be able to play with other children in Rivendell, because those were terribly scarce among the elves, Legolas had been able to rise to the challenge to give the lonely child a companion. 

That had also brought her even closer to the elven Lord who had fostered the child as his own. They had shared many evenings talking over Estel's education and their worries for his future. That final closeness was what had brought them to Elrond's bed that final night. Legolas had been feeling pressured by her father to return home, and she had felt she would lose not only little Estel's last years of childhood but the close relationship she had found with Elrond. 

She had never aspired to anything but being Elrond's friend, aware of his marriage even if Celebrian had sailed for the West, but she couldn't say no when he kissed her the night before she was scheduled to leave. She expected Elrond was just feeling lonely and wanted a night to forget his worries. She knew it wouldn't mean the same for him than for her. But she wanted just one night to remember. Then she would return home, to her duties and forgo love for the wellbeing of her people. She had long feared she wasn't meant to find love in those shores when she realized her feelings for Elrond. 

The notion of pregnancy hadn't even crossed her mind. It shouldn't have happened and Legolas was still at a loss of explaining the reason how it had. Elrond was married, Legolas wasn't his chosen companion. How had she ended pregnant? That wasn't how it worked among elves, their problem was actually the opposite. Married couples had found it increasingly difficult to bear children over the last Age. 

Elladan and Elrohir chose to sit on each side of Legolas, as it was their habit when the three of them were together. Legolas wondered where to start and what to say. Even with their long friendship, she couldn't predict how they would react to the news she had. They had been very close to their mother and her loss had been dramatic for all the perendhil but especially for the twins. Legolas had never planned to mention her attraction to their father, but that had been rendered a moot point now. 

Elrohir surprised her by starting the conversation.

"This place is beautiful, there is something about these hobbits which can't be explained easily" - the younger twin commented. Legolas looked at him sideways. Elrohir was looking towards the small hills full of smials. Small hobbits faunts ran around the paths and across the green meadows. Peace and happiness were almost palpable for any sensitive elf.

"They are, Bilbo's descriptions of his homeland sounded so idyllic that I had first assumed he wasn't the most reliable narrator" - Legolas smiled at the memory -"Particularly, after the hit he bore to his head. He wasn't making a lot of sense those first days"

"That was the reason you decided to come here?" - Elladan asked carefully, taking the opening. Legolas smiled at the older twin grateful for him playing along.

"I admit I was fascinated by his descriptions. This place sounded so different from my own home or any other elven Realm I have visited. But also, at the same time, this place seemed so familiar to me so full of life, cheer and peace. I did want to visit and I promised Bilbo to come here when I could. But I hadn't been expecting for it to be so soon or for me to stay so long" - Legolas admitted, caressing the grass around them absently with her hand. 

Elladan dared to put an arm around her and said.

"It looks like a place a wood-elf would enjoy. It feels right for me too, I am not surprised it would draw you" - Elladan and Elrohir looked to each other over her shoulders. Legolas rolled her eyes at the unsubtle gesture.

"Legolas.... this is a wonderful place and I am not surprised you would enjoy being here but... why did you come? Without telling anyone?" - Elrohir had obviously lost the argument about who would be the one to ask the obvious question. 

Legolas rested her head briefly on her friend's shoulder. 

"I don't know how to explain this" - she admitted. Elladan looked down to her head and asked.

"Because you are afraid of our reaction? Legolas you are our friend, we want to help you and be there for you" - Elrohir declared kindly.

"You say that now, and I know you mean it Elladan, but what happened... it touches your family in particular and I don't know if you will forgive me for it. I don't know if you should either. My only excuse is that I never meant for this to happen and it never occurred to me that it could..." - Legolas started to say, aware that she was making little sense. 

At Elladan and Elrohir lost looks, Legolas took out a folded piece of paper she had in her pocket. One of Bilbo's cousins, Drogo, was an amateur artist, but he was very talented. He had some difficulty being dragged away from his primary subject - and current obsession - Primula Brandybuck. But once he realized she found the twins very cute, he had been happy to make some drawings of them. Legolas had received several of those drawings and even made a few frames for some but she had also kept one of them close to her heart. It may come handy now.

She passed the drawing to Elladan and watched him in silence, wondering if the older twin would need more than that to surmise the truth. Elladan picked up the paper surprised but he opened without a further word to look down to the drawing in mute surprise. Elrohir was looking over Legolas' shoulder from her other side, impatient.

"What is that Legolas? Elladan? Why the mystery? You have been spending far too much time with wizards Legolas, you are starting to act like them!" - Elrohir said exasperated. Elladan, calmer than his twin, was caressing the drawing carefully, feeling the preserving enchantments Legolas had cast on the paper. This was the kind of magic which drove Bilbo crazy because neither Legolas nor the twins would count it as such. Used as they were to it. It was a minor enchantment which made the paper impervious to time or the elements.

Legolas waited for the older twin's reaction almost without breathing. Elladan continued caressing the face of one of the children but showed no other reaction. Elrohir was almost about to jump over Legolas lap to his brother when the other passed the paper to him and rose from his seat walking purposely towards Bag End. Legolas and Elrohir rose after him alarmed. Elrohir, still without understanding anything, was looking down at the paper in his hands.

"Dan? What's the matter? Why do you have some elflings drawings with you Legolas? and why is this making Elladan behave like that?" - Elrohir asked confused. He hadn't taken the time to give more than a quick glance to the paper, seeing his brother behaving so erratically. 

Legolas said nothing, suspecting the older had already made the connection. The likeness of the twins to Elrond's family was uncanny. Without taking her eyes from the older, or breaking her stride following after him, Legolas said over her shoulder.

"Take a look at the drawing Elrohir. I think you will arrive at the same conclusion as Elladan" - Legolas said, reaching Elladan's side then - "Elladan, stop! I don't care what you think of me right now. But you are not storming Bilbo's home looking like you are going to slay a Balrog" - Legolas said, placing herself before the older twin firmly. 

Elladan looked down to her, his face going through too many expressions for Legolas to decipher. He finally settled into a painful-looking longing.

"Children, Legolas? You can't ask me to wait another minute to meet them. I don't care how they come forth or what ridiculous reason you gave yourself to hide them. Don't tell me I don't have the right to meet them!" - Elladan paused for a moment like taking strength from somewhere, then he continued - "To meet my siblings?" - he said almost inaudibly. Both Legolas and Elrohir, who had been trailing after them with a lost gaze, gasped at the word. 

Legolas bit her lip unconsciously, a habit she had when a child which seemed to have returned now, at her most vulnerable moment. Still, she didn't avert her gaze from Elladan¡s while she debated with herself. Finally, she nodded in agreement.

"You are right Elladan, you have the right to meet them, more than anyone except for one" - she admitted, Elladan grey eyes flashed at that, but she raised her hand in warning

"And you have the right to ask me for explanations, to scream at me if that is your wish, but you won't do this before my children Elladan" - she said firmly, confirming the last point Elladan had been questioning: that the children were hers. Legolas continued with her conditions. 

"You will behave before them, both of you" - she spared a look to the open-mouther younger twin - "And then, once they are out of sight and hearing you can ask me whatever you want" - she concluded.

Elladan nodded in agreement, putting his hand to his chest in a signal of respect.

"I would never scare children Legolas, no matter their circumstances. And I would never hurt them, or you, no matter how angry I may be. I know Elrohir and I have been... reckless in the past and that we have given our family grief with our actions, and maybe make you doubt this, but we will be in our best behaviour today" - he threw his brother a look.

Elrohir nodded, still confused but sure that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this chance to see those children. Children were scarce among the elves in this Age. After three Ages of the sun, elves were progressively diminishing in Middle Earth and one of the most visible signs of this was the shortage of children who were born in those lands. Every century there were less and less of them. The wood-elves were probably less affected by this phenomena as they were strongly tied to the land and still had the hope to bring lives to it. But for the elves of Rivendell - the most Noldor of the elven Realms - like Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen had been the last child to be born in the Valley. There had been some couples who had settled there after her birth, but for those who had small children, they had been born already by the time they had arrived there. 

Legolas took a deep breath, well aware of all this and gentled her voice.

"I worry for how loud you can be, as my children are not used to that. I have never doubted your character, Elladan. No matter my reasons for staying out of sight, it was never the fear that any of you would hurt these children or any others. Under no circumstances no matter the state any of you were" - Legolas fixed her blue gaze in her friend, trying to make her point as strongly as possible - "Actually, and you can ask Bilbo to confirm this, I had left instructions with him - and a letter - for you to be sent for if anything would happen to me. Not to my father, or anyone else, but to you two" - Legolas concluded firmly. 

She then stepped aside and started the path to Bilbo's home. Elladan and Elrohir followed after her without a further word.


	12. Brewing troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elladan and Elrohir met their littlest siblings and get up to date with Erebor's latest Battle and consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed my stories get away from me sometimes. I don't think I have planned this really. It just... happened? Some people asked me about a certain dwarf-king situation, so here we have it. For this story, I want to keep focused on Legolas, but this seems like something which could force Legolas out of her hiding... so here we have it. We learn what happened to Thorin and gave Legolas the excuse for returning.
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Legolas had to admit she hadn't considered the amusement value of this situation up until this moment, but the sight of her friend’s muted surprise was indeed something to behold. _those_ twins were hard to shut up at any time, they always had to be on the move or talking so Legolas had to suppress a smile to see them like this. Bilbo had discretely exited the room, where he had been watching over the sleeping children, with some parting words about refreshments.

They had reached Bilbo's home quickly, given her companions' anxiety to meet their... siblings? half-siblings? Legolas briefly considered the matter. While her situation wasn't exactly unique, it wasn't very common for a couple to separate _after_ having children. Usually, they would figure out their problems before and each of them went on their way forming a family with a new partner. So having siblings with a different father or mother wasn't common among elves. 

Their circumstances were even more complicated. As far as she knew about Celebrian and Elrond's situation, they hadn't separated. Legolas had thought - on passing - when Elrond had invited her to his bed, that the elven Lord had made an arrangement before Celebrian's departure and they had decided to have an 'open' relationship while they were separated. Some couples in similar situations - where one side of the couple needed to sail without the other - did things like that, including her own parents. However, given elven biology, it should have been impossible for Legolas to get pregnant if Elrond wasn't free. Legolas current theory was that Elrond's mortal blood had complicated the matter somehow. The only other possibility she could think of was that Celebrian had broken their bond before leaving but for some reason and they had decided not to announce it to everyone else. Legolas wasn't a member of the family, so she didn't need to have been informed of that. But she was good friends with the twins if nothing else. They had been deeply hurt by their mother's departure and they would have been devastated if that would have come up after their parents' separation. They hadn't said anything about their parents' relationship in Legolas' hearing. 

Nothing made any sense to Legolas, so she had gone with her first theory, and acted in consequence. She had decided to shoulder all the weight of the responsibility of her children's' uprighting to avoid hurting the Perendhil family, a family she had loved as her own for a long time. The fact her father would have made a diplomatic incident if he ever got wind of his grandchildren's father had sealed Legolas' decision. When she had seen her children’s appearance she knew she had made the right decision to leave, she couldn't have hidden their relation to the Perendhil.

All those ideas were scrambling around Legolas' mind while they entered Bilbo's home and went to the twins' room. Once inside, Legolas went straight to the crib to look down into her children's sleeping faces. Both children were lying down on their sides facing each other as it was their way... like they could sense their sibling even in their dreams. It was, to Legolas' eyes, adorable. She sensed her friends stepping at her back and stopping there, looking down on the elflings. She heard their sharp intake of breath when they were able to see, in person, the likeness of the children to their own family. 

Legolas felt her own chest contracting with the anxiety of waiting for their reaction. She felt her tension rising when he saw Elladan reaching with his hand towards the crib, despite she was absolutely sure neither of them would ever hurt a child, Legolas had to practice all her will to stay in place. 

Elladan placed a gentle hand on Laegil's face caressing the silky blonde hair with careful motions trying not to wake her. Elrohir, for his part, had crouched before the crib and was looking fascinated between one face and the other.

"They look so alike!" - Elrohir said softly. Legolas had to hide her laugh at the comment.

"You are one to talk, they are fraternal twins actually. They look similar now, I give you that. Although you could spot the differences much easier if they were awake. Laerion has grey eyes, Laegil's are as blue as mine" - Legolas gestured to each twin to indicate which one was which.

"Grey eyes? Like ours? And Laegil's are blue?" - Elladan asked, fascinated. Legolas nodded in response intrigued by his question. Elladan shrugged his shoulders - "The grey eyes are very common among our family but it is said that some of our great-something had blue eyes, from our Vanya great-great-some grandmother. I wonder if she inherited her eyes from you or her" - Elrohir said vaguely, genealogy wasn't his strongest point. He was clearly too dazzled by the twin's existence to make much sense anyway.

Legolas looked down at her children in thought. With all the effort she had gone to avoid thinking about their other parent, she had forgotten all the history Elrond's side of the family had. Vanyas, Maias, Men... Legolas would have just forgotten it forever if she could. With the older twins here, it was impossible to avoid the implications of their blood and the history behind it.

"They are beautiful Legolas" - Elladan said softly. Elrohir made a small sound of agreement, still crouched before the twins like he wanted to memorize their faces. Legolas smiled in response.

"Thank you, Elladan. They are amazing, Bilbo's family has been trying to sneak here all the time to see them. Although hobbits have plenty of children they find a child of the First Born fascinating. Not that I blame them, I don't think a child of our race has been born outside of an elven Realm in a long time, if ever" - Legolas admitted. Elladan seemed to take the hint to ask.

"And why weren’t they Legolas? I don't mean to malign Bilbo's hospitality or that of his people, but I don't understand why you would leave your home pregnant. The risk you have incurred..." - Elladan trailed off. Legolas looked at him sideways.

"I would have thought it obvious Elladan" - Legolas observed dryly. 

"You thought we would be angry at you?" - Elrohir asked. Legolas nodded carefully. There had been a lot of reasons in her mind, but that one was one of them.

"Aren't you?" - she asked simply. Elladan and Elrohir shared one of their distinctive looks where they seemed to talk without words. Legolas waited patiently. 

"I am... not happy about the implications of this. But... we have been worried for weeks about you Legolas, I think the relief of seeing you alive and well is overpowering much right now. Also, you know how few children our kind have anymore, particularly we of the Noldor. I want a more detailed explanation about the circumstances of this but I could never reject a child of my own blood" - Elrohir said in an even tone. Legolas was impressed by the younger twin's grasp on his temper. She had been expecting a much more emotional answer, she must have really scared them. Elladan decided to tell his piece too.

"Also Legolas, we have known you for a long time. I can't imagine you would have wanted to hurt any of us. The fact you have risked this much just to stay out of sight... I know you were trying not to hurt us, weren't you?" - Elladan asked softly. Legolas smiled at her best friend fondly, she couldn't imagine how she had been so lucky on her companions.

"That was a part of it certainly. I didn't want to hurt you or your family. I can't explain how this happened but it wasn't planned, not by me... nor by your father I imagine" - Legolas said thoughtfully. Elladan seemed intrigued by her answer. 

"We will come back to that later, but you said 'part of it', what is the other part?" - Elladan asked. Legolas had to smile a bit at that. _that_ response didn't surprise her.

For all their schooling and cleverness, neither of the twins was political-minded. Legolas had been worried about their personal feelings seeing the living proof of their father sleeping around their mother, but she wasn't surprised they hadn't thought of any other implications. Legolas sighed looking down at her children again to avoid her friends' gazes.

"I know neither of us has ever cared about it before. But I _am_ Mirkwood's only princess, Elladan, and my father's youngest child and only daughter" - Legolas started carefully - "My actions have more... implication than most. Can you imagine the consequences of having a child in Mirkwood whose father was visibly one of you?" - Legolas observed. Both twins looked at each other alarmed, well aware of Thranduil's temperament. Legolas laughed again at that guessing where their thoughts were going.

"It's not only my father's reaction... or not only his reaction as a father I am worried about but his reactions as a King. Or your grandparents' reactions on behalf of their daughter" - Legolas said darkly. The twins' alarm was even more pronounced now and their faces had taken a very serious air, barely seen on the handsome features - "Actually, I am a bit surprised you aren't angrier on your mother's behalf I admit" - Legolas commented warily. 

Elladan and Elrohir shared another look - Legolas was used to that but she wasn't surprised it drove some people mad to be left out of half of their conversations - before Elladan started to talk for the two of them.

"We love our mother Legolas, you know how hurt we were at her departure... you were there with us, you didn't let us lose ourselves in our rage and pain" - Elladan explained. Legolas nodded with her head, the memories still fresh - "But we weren't blind to her faults or the problems between her and father. I don't think you were aware of them as you were so young at the time they started and by the time you were older, the two of them had settled in some kind of... indifference... and our mother was almost always at Lorien. Actually, I am surprised you weren't more curious about it" - Elladan admitted. Legolas shrugged sheepishly.

"I was aware of her travelling but I admit, at the time, I didn't give much of a thought. My mother used to do the same regularly so I didn't think it strange. Of course, now that I think about it, my mother used to travel to her parents' home to give us a break from the growing darkness at the forest. I mean, she wanted to see her family but she went so often because of us, she wouldn't have left my father so frequently otherwise. She stopped doing this once we were grown enough and started to have our own responsibilities at the forest's patrols. I realize now, she wanted to spare us some of the pain of seeing our home's growing darkness. Your mother’s situation wasn't the same, as Rivendell hadn't Mirkwood's problems so her reasons to go to her parents had to be very different" - Legolas reasoned out loud. She felt a bit foolish of having overlooked that obvious inference. 

Elladan nodded in response to her conclusions.

"Father and she didn't love each other. Theirs was a marriage of convenience" - he explained softly. Legolas was quite surprised at the term.

"Convenience? Whatever for? Your father renounced his position as Gil-Galad's heir. He decided to abolish the High King Crown and stepped down, becoming Rivendell's Lord. They married after the King's death so he didn't have the pressures of the Kingship to be forced to marry and have heirs" - Legolas reasoned out loud. As a princess, she knew well how much pressure could be exerted on a royal. 

"We aren't sure. They didn't explain it to us. They didn't actually admit this to us, we figured it out for ourselves. That is the reason we haven't told it to anyone, but we are certain of it" - Elrohir explained with confidence. Legolas looked doubtfully between the two of them.

"If this is not official, my point stands. I don't think it will be an easy situation to deal with. And I don't want my children in the middle of it, as young as they are" - Legolas said, firmly. She raised her hand to halt the objections her friends were about to offer - "That doesn't mean I don't regret that I worried both of you. You are right I was concerned about your reactions and I didn't wish to... hurt you with the evidence your father was..." - Legolas trailed off looking for a sensitive way to put it. It was a lost cause with Elrohir around.

"Sleeping around? Spreading his love around the Valley? Sampling...." - Elladan placed his hand on his twin's mouth, ceasing the tirade. Legolas smiled in thanks.

"That's about the size of it, although I wouldn't have put it like that" - Legolas concluded with a critically raised eyebrow. Elladan nodded in return.

"I understand your reasons Legolas, but don't you think our father deserves to know his children?" - Elladan asked looking down to the beautiful children - "You can't imagine he would turn his back on them? Or you?" - his voice was soft but firm. Legolas sighed, turning away from them and walking to the round window, looking blankly towards Bilbo's famous vegetable patch.

"I... don't know what he wants Elladan. I don't know why he would sleep with me. I wasn't expecting it and I didn't... think much at the time. I just wanted to... I just wanted him. I have wanted him for a long time and I thought I could be with him just that one time and try to move on after that. We both know war is coming and I didn't expect to return to the Valley in a long time if ever. I didn't foresee them" - Legolas admitted almost in a whisper, like the fact of saying the words out loud made them more real. She tried to keep her words even and not let her hurt to show, but she feared she wasn't fooling anyone - "I don't expect he has given another thought to that night, and I don't expect anything from him" - she said more firmly but her tears betrayed her.

Elrohir walked towards her until he was behind her and surrounded her in his arms. Legolas turned towards his chest to hide her face into it, fighting against the sudden tears. She felt Elladan's hand on her back when he joined them at the window. The two of them stayed in silence while Legolas' let out her grief.

* * *

They had stood in silence by the window for a long time when a small sound coming from the crib turned the three of them back to the youngest members of their family. Elrohir could barely believe he was an older brother again. He disentangled himself from the others, with a quick look to Elladan to make sure he was staying put with Legolas and went to look at the awakening face of his littlest sister, Laegil. 

She was looking up to him with her blue eyes, probably trying to figure out if he could be a source of food or warmth, like Legolas or Bilbo. She had one of her little hands on her mouth and she was making small sounds, still not crying but clearly working to it. Legolas talked from her place at the window.

"She is a bit early but she is probably hungry already. They have been lasting longer and longer, but sometimes they just want to eat a bit between hours. I think it's Bilbo's influence" - Legolas commented, walking towards a rocking chair at the corner - "Can you bring her to me Roh?" - she asked while she started to loosen her shirt.

Elrohir looked down again to the awakened child and he reminded himself that he wouldn't hurt her by touching her, no matter how small and fragile she looked. He already had experience with a younger sibling, Elladan and he had picked up Arwen as many times as they had been allowed to, fascinated by her from the start. So he only needed a few moments to remember the motions of picking up a young child in his arms. The small child was very different from what he remembered when he held Arwen. Where the older elleth had been calm and unfathomable, even at that age, Laegil was bright and squirmy, Elrohir could swear he saw a hint of mischief in her blue eyes already. 

She was moving in his arms, and she clearly wanted her _naneth_ now, so Elrohir took her to Legolas' side. She received her in her arms and placed her at her chest carefully until the child was able to latch on to eat. Elrohir looked at them while fighting a small blush, although he had seen his friend in almost every state of dress over the years, but was unable to turn away from the small child and this new facet to his friend. Legolas was careful and loving with her daughter cradling her against her chest protectively. She then looked up to them again.

"Laerion should be awake soon too, these two are strangely connected to each other and mirror the other's behaviour without trying" - she explained. Elrohir nodded with his head unsurprised. 

"Elladan and I were the same, it drove everyone spare.They couldn't understand why we reacted the same way even from rooms apart" - he commented, fondly looking towards his own twin. Elladan had drifted towards the crib and was looking down to the sleeping twin expectantly, waiting for him to awake. As Legolas had predicted, he saw the grey eyes of the child opening to lock into Elladan's own grey gaze. 

Elladan reacted immediately and expertly picked up the other twin in his own arms before he could make any noise. Elrohir walked towards his brother, watching fascinated while his two siblings examined each other - _was a child of that age able to distinguish their faces already? Or was the children just curious about the new blobs picking them up?_ \- he moved his own hand before the child's eyes and left him to grab his fingers. 

"Oh goodness, that is quite disconcerting" - Bilbo's voice was heard from the door. Elrohir turned towards the hobbit in surprise, having missed his approach. 

"Disconcerting?" - he asked their host. Bilbo blushed a bit while he entered the room with a tray full of food in his arms. He walked to the table next to Legolas and settled the platters on the furniture. 

"Yes, the younger ones are so alike, I haven't ever seen fraternal twins before Legolas' ones were born. And now you two came here and you are also twins... strange to see two sets of twins in my own home... anyway" - he moved his hand like trying to dismiss his own words - "I brought you a small refreshment until supper. I don't know what you would like so I picked a bit of everything" - Bilbo said quickly while he started to distribute the food at the table. Elrohir's eyes went wide at the 'small' refreshment which seemed to be enough food for a full meal in his eyes. Loaves of bread, cheeses, hams, different pieces of fruit, some kind of smoked meat... he looked towards Legolas’ amused face and mouthed 'small' to her. Legolas looked like she was fighting her laugh.

"Thank you, Bilbo, that was very kind of you. You don't need to worry, Elladan and Elrohir eat just about everything, they are not fussy. And your food will be superb as usual I am sure we will have no complaints" - Legolas said fondly to the kind hobbit. Bilbo nodded in agreement and looked at the older twins with what Elrohir realized was a look of distrust, he wondered what they had done to provoke that look. 

Legolas seemed to see the gaze but she said nothing for the moment. She rose from her seat with her daughter, Laegil had finished by now, and she went to Elladan's side to swap the children. With a small amount of manoeuvre and Elrohir's help, Legolas had Laerion with her and Laegil in Elladan's arms. Returning to her place, she turned her attention back to Bilbo.

"Elladan and Elrohir are still coming to terms with what happened, Bilbo. But neither of them would ever hurt me or my children. I have never been worried about that and I don't want you to think badly of them" - Legolas explained kindly but firmly to her friend. Bilbo turned his attention back to the wood-elf with a small frown.

"I know you are worried about Lord Elrond's reaction, Legolas, and those are his children, aren't they?" - Bilbo observed fearlessly. 

Elrohir was surprised by the confrontational tone of the hobbit. As far as he knew, hobbits abhorred fighting or any kind of violence. They had heard of him with those who had met the hobbit at Rivendell when he went through with Thorin Oakenshield's company. He had been described as a kind, warm and cheerful hobbit. Cleverer than most for sure, or so their father had said. Very fussy and settled in his own customs and home, according to Lindir. This hobbit here had looked fussy when he brought them the food, but now there was a hint of steel in that wary gaze, and he was standing between them and Legolas with an eagle gaze fixed on Laegil in Elladan's arms. 

"We are Elrond's sons that is true master Bilbo. We are also Legolas' friends for the last millennia. And Laerion and Laegil's brothers if we are allowed the honour" - Elladan said adamantly. He placed the child on Elrohir's arms and walked towards the hobbit with steel in his own gaze until he was standing before him. Bilbo returned his gaze warily while Legolas was observing the scene with an almost amused look, clearly unworried. Elladan kneeled then before the hobbit to look him in the eye and continued. 

"We are Legolas' friends master hobbit, and we have been very worried about her. I am grateful for your kindness to my friend and the protection you have offered her. For that, and the protection of my youngest siblings, I will be forever in debt to you" - Elladan declared with a hand to his chest in the elven sign of respect. Bilbo looked flabbergasted and he turned towards Legolas in question. Legolas smiled in response.

"Elladan and Elrohir are my friends and they can be yours if you wish Bilbo. My decision to stay away from Rivendell had nothing to do with them. They have stood by me always and I have no doubt they would protect my children with their lives, regardless of their other parent" - Legolas explained thoughtfully. Elladan nodded in agreement, raising from his crouch to stand next to Elrohir.

Elrohir felt his heart swelling at Legolas' words. He had to admit he had felt hurt by Legolas' actions and the undercurrent suspicion that she had distrusted them when leaving them in the dark about her plans. Discovering her children and the twins' father had both relieved him from that suspicion and created a new one again. He understood all too well the difficult position Legolas had been when she discovered she was pregnant from a married elf. And even if his first thought hadn't been to the political implications of the situation, he could see how it would be a complicated situation to navigate the fact that Mirkwood's only and beloved princess would have a child with Elrond Half-elf which many sylvans still held responsible - next to Gil-Galad - for the decision which had led to their former King's death. 

Yes, he understood Legolas hadn't a lot of choices with the information she had. And now, with her words, she had dissipated the last chink of hurt Elrohir had felt over the last few weeks. He was still convinced she should have contacted them, but he couldn't hold into his anger after those words.

Bilbo also seemed unable to fight Legolas when she was in earnest. He let out a brief huff of defeat and nodded warily with his head.

"I trust your judgement my lady" - he proclaimed, looking unhappy. Legolas' smile turned even kinder at his expression.

"My beloved friend. I can't be grateful enough for your defence. Don't think I don't appreciate it. You have been my staunchest ally those past months and I don't know what I would have done without you" - Legolas said warmly. She had finished with Laerion and she passed him to Elrohir's arms before she kneeled next to Bilbo and hugged him. Bilbo returned the hug earnestly hiding his face in Legolas' shoulder. 

Elladan and Elrohir turned back to the crib, laying down the babies and fussing with their young charges to give Bilbo and Legolas some privacy. After a few minutes of hushed words at their backs - which Elrohir tried not to listen into although he was unable to avoid hearing some _Thorin, Bard, Gandalf_ \- the hobbit left the room again and Legolas rose from her kneeling position. 

She walked back to the table and motioned the twins to come closer.

"Let's enjoy Bilbo's efforts, even a 'small' refreshment as he calls it, is worth relishing" - Legolas said, selecting some cold food and placing it into a plate. Elladan and Elrohir followed her lead and started to eat the wonderful food. After a few minutes of silent eating, Legolas let out a sigh and started to talk.

"I hope you won't hold any animosity towards our kind host. Bilbo is the kindest soul I have ever met, lacking any malice. But he has come out from a terrible experience just last year which has damaged his trust, I fear, irreparably. It would be terrible to see this in anyone, but it's particularly disturbing to accept someone like Bilbo, who prior to this hadn't known how to be wary of others. Even despite the loss of his parents, or the annoyance of some of his more unkind and greedy relatives, he hadn't learnt to distrust someone calling themselves his friends... until last year" - Legolas explained carefully choosing her words. 

Elrohir shared a loaded look with his brother. The two of them had heard about the Battle of Erebor and the rumours regarding what had happened at the Mountain when the dwarves had recklessly entered into a place hosting a dragon-cursed treasure. They had heard about Bilbo's actions after the threat of the fight with Men and Elves, and how the Dwarf-King had reacted to his perceived betrayal. Something about dangling from the battlements from the King's hands had reached even Rivendell's halls.

"Word has spread west of what happened in that cursed mountain. I am sure the reality is even more awful than we heard" - Elladan said delicately. Legolas nodded thoughtfully. 

"Possibly. I wasn't present all the time, investigating the mountains North of it. But I heard my father's no-so-objective point of view and plenty more from Gandalf and Bilbo. I can't tell you anything that was revealed to me in confidence, but let me tell you something: Thorin Oakenshield won't ever find a treasure great enough to compensate for what he lost that day. And I hope he will recover soon enough and realize this" - Legolas said darkly, her features darkening visibly. It didn't fit well in that fair profile and reminded Elrohir of her imposing sire more than anything else. 

But Elrohir was intrigued by her words and the implications of it. While Legolas hadn't said anything outright, Elrohir felt Bilbo's relationship to the Dwarf-King had been closer than they had been told. The tense of her words gave away something else. 

"He won't? Has he survived the battle after all? The reports we had before we left for the Rangers' settlement were confusing" - Elladan asked, his thoughts mirroring Elrohir's. Legolas shrugged in response.

"He was alive when I left, Gandalf managed to pull him through. He had fallen into a deep healing sleep but they expected him to awake from it sooner or later. Lord Dain is managing the Mountain until then, given his heirs'... situation. Bilbo said they expected him to awake before the start of the summer, although we can't know if he did because we don't get that kind of news here. Bofur came through a few months ago, just before the summer actually, but he had left Erebor at the start of spring and news hadn't reached him yet" - Elrohir was still wondering at the heirs' situation.

"His heirs' situation?" - he asked, trying to remember if Thorin was married. Legolas made a faint face at that.

"His sister's sons. Fili and Kili. Fili was killed at the battle by Azog. Stabbed at the back and thrown about fifty feet. Kili... was also badly hurt but he was saved by... Tauriel" - Legolas admitted, her face turning worried now. Elrohir was astounded.

"Tauriel? Tauriel saved a dwarf? The King's heir? Thranduil must have been happy to hear that" - he commented trying to make sense of the tangled situation. Legolas' face let him know there was more.

"It's not a secret. Father exiled her from Mirkwood" - she admitted. Elrohir wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Exiled her? For saving a dwarf? That is even worse than I expected" - he admitted. Legolas, however, denied that with a shake of her head.

"Not exactly. He exiled her for going after the dwarves when he closed our borders and then pulling her weapon on him when he ordered our troops to retreat at the Battle. She wasn't... acting as the King's Guard Captain should have been. I can't blame my father for that one, despite how much I hate what happened. I understand how she feels about Kili, but she shouldn't have acted as she did, no matter how much she disagreed with the King. But the fact she saved Kili was probably the last straw. I think he would have eventually allowed her to return, we all were under a lot of pressure and my father is not so inflexible but..." - Legolas trailed off with a sigh. Elrohir was feeling even more confused than before.

" _How she feels?_ Legolas are you telling me that Tauriel has fallen in love with a dwarf?" - he asked incredulously, almost amused despite the circumstances. Legolas nodded in response. Elladan, who had been silent up until now was unable to remain so.

"So, that is the reason she didn't leave with you? I've been wondering about that" - Elladan commented. Legolas denied again with her head.

"They fell in love with each other, yes. Over the course of a few days, in the middle of the battle" - Legolas face wasn't as sceptical as to her words, but she clearly wasn't fully persuaded of her friend's circumstances - "But she would have come with me, she wanted to actually. She didn't know about the pregnancy but she knew I was planning to leave. But I convinced her I was looking for shelter at one of the elven Realms and that her presence wouldn't be necessary. I didn't want for her to lose the little time she has left with her dwarf" - Legolas corrected. Elrohir wasn't convinced.

"Even so, I am surprised she didn't insist on going with you until you reached your destination. No matter her mortal's love, it's not like the dwarves are so short-lived he couldn't spare her for a few months. That dwarf must be in his first century, isn't he?" - Elrohir observed. Legolas shrugged. 

"Younger I think. And a few months or not, it's time they wouldn't be able to recover. You forget Tauriel has little experience with mortals, it was easy to play her sense of... finality I guess. For most of us who can't conceive a life so short Elrohir... it was easy for her to feel any month loss as irrecoverable. Your family is more used to understanding a mortal sense of time than the rest of us. I took advantage of that lack. I knew if she stayed with me, she would recognize my pregnancy. I couldn't risk that, I couldn't have ridden her off after that, or if I managed she would feel guilty about it. It was better for her to stay near the Mountain with Kili" - Legolas concluded.

"What a mess... I am surprised the whole region hasn't exploded over the last few months" - Elladan stated. 

"Well, if you want to see an explosion just wait for the dwarf King to figure out his remaining heir is in love with one of us" - Elrohir noticed. 

Legolas’ face said it all, she wasn't expecting anything good to come from that either. Elrohir finally decided to ask what he had been pondering for a few minutes.

"Does Gandalf know about this? Or father? Someone should be mediating this mess before Oakenshield declares another war on his neighbours" - he said hesitantly. Legolas tensed at Elrond's reference but answered haltingly like she was thinking out loud.

"Gandalf was... absent at several crucial points of that venture. He wasn't present in Mirkwood of course when my father incarcerated the dwarves and Tauriel met Kili, and he wasn't at Lake Town when Tauriel and I went there to help with the orcs' attack. As far as I know, his next contact with Thorin's company was when the King was trying to throw Bilbo down his wall... I don't think he ever saw Tauriel and Kili together. He was there at the aftermath of the battle, of course, but he was busy saving Thorin. By the time he could turn his attention away from the dwarf King, Tauriel had already saved Kili and left the dwarves' encampment for the Men's one. I don't know if anyone told him about her actions, the dwarves certainly didn't, they wouldn't want to draw attention to the fact an elf had saved their Prince" - Legolas was ticking off every instance Gandalf had missed the couple with her fingers. She turned her attention back to the twins then.

"Of course, I can't truly answer what a wizard does know or doesn't...You didn't know about Tauriel's actions either, didn't you?" - both Elladan and he denied in response - "Well... I don't think Gandalf or your father know about this no... I think he would have gone to Elrond to mediate... I would bet the only leader to know about that sticky situation is... my father" - Legolas concluded faintly. 

The three of them looked to each other in dismay. Thranduil had little reasons to feel any fondness towards the Dwarf King, he wouldn't go out of his way to help in this matter, and even if he tried he would probably make it even worse given Thorin's rancour. 

Legolas’ own situation was looking bright in comparison.


	13. Fate and responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some decisions are taken, Bilbo and Legolas' peaceful existence is coming to its end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small Biblo-centred chapter, but I promise we will return to Legolas the next one. 
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Bilbo's attention turned back from his work in the garden to the house again for the umpteenth time that day. It had been difficult to concentrate on his tasks with all the elven drama happening inside his home. He had known from the start that Legolas was hiding from her own people, and she had confirmed this fact and her reasons for it after the twins' birth. The sudden presence of the two Noldor - Elrond's older children at that! - had been an unpleasant surprise. And Bilbo didn't like unpleasant surprises despite all the changes he had gone through the last few months! Even Legolas' words and clear trust in the older set of twins hadn't persuaded Bilbo of letting go of his worries. Like Bofur had liked to tease him, Bilbo was a professional worrier and he had been imagining all kinds of terrible scenarios during the last hour while Legolas caught up with her old friends. 

While he hadn't expected for the elven presence in his home to be a secret forever, the isolated nature of his people had given him the hope of keeping their presence under wraps until the twins were a bit older. He wondered if he had been too naive thinking this, as clearly it had been just a few months before someone had already found them out! Legolas hadn't shared her own hopes with him, although Bilbo suspected she was more pessimistic in her expectations given the number of counter plans she had fashioned.

Bilbo, in true gossiping-old-hobbits-ladies-fashion, had been trimming the hedges close to the twins' rooms window, trying to figure out what the others were discussing inside. It was a hopeless endeavor, he discovered. The elves had the custom of talking just for their intended ears and even when some words could be heard, they were very much out of context and in elvish - which Bilbo was still barely fluent. He had made out just a few names: Thranduil, Elrond's wife Celebrian... and the one he had latched on: Thorin. What were they discussing about the dwarf King? Bilbo's heart had given a sickening lurch at hearing that name, and the little concentration he had retained after the older twins' surprising arrival had been compromised after that. 

"I am reasonably sure there is no way you could cut that bush anymore and retain the plant itself. It has been trimmed far too much already in my opinion, not that I would call myself an expert in gardening" - a familiar voice said behind him. Bilbo jumped from his position flushing already while he turned to the amused grey-garbed figure waiting next to the door of his garden, looking down to him from his position. 

"Gandalf! Are you always going to present yourself like this? You should know that we hobbits have delicate constitutions. You can't surprise us like that!" - Bilbo complained looking at the old man in irritation while he stood upright again from his crouched position. 

He hadn't seen the old man since just a few months before the twins birth. Gandalf had arrived at the Shire with Legolas a few months ago. Apparently, he had crossed paths with the elven princess in the road and cajoled her secret from her - from Legolas' complaining point of view - or kindly invited her to share her burden - from Gandalf’s own perspective. As far as Bilbo knew, he hadn't managed to acquire the other parent's name from Legolas, but he probably had his own suspicions, wizards always did from Bilbo's experience. He had originally guided Legolas to Bilbo's home for a short visit and left quickly after for some errands with a piece of parting advice to Legolas to see her later on Cirdan's Realm. But when Legolas' pregnancy had been discovered the next morning by an inconvenient bout of morning sickness, she had been convinced to stay with the hobbits by Bilbo and his family. Gandalf had returned a few months after - irritated by the unexpected change when he didn't find her at the coast - and following a hushed discussion with the elf, left shortly after grouchily complaining about 'crazy, wild wood-elves', although he didn't seem truly unhappy with Legolas' decision to remain in the Shire. Whatever the reasons the wizard had to help the elven princess, Bilbo didn't know, but Legolas had apparently convinced the wizard to keep her secret.

"A wizard is always expected Bilbo Baggins or I wouldn't be here. It is not my fault you are so focused on your spying to pay attention to your surroundings. Aren't you going to welcome me? You hobbits are growing surly of late" - Gandalf stated calmly. Bilbo restrained his desire to defend himself, knowing it was useless against Gandalf. He walked to the tall man's side and hugged the old man once he crouched to his level.

"You are the one to talk about surly Gandalf, old friend! You are, as you know, always welcome to Bag End albeit I can't talk for my countrymen's feelings. But I am sure they would be better predisposed to you if your arrival didn't usually herald some... unexpected surprises" - Bilbo said while hugging the old wizard warmly, taking the sting off his words. Gandalf chuckled in response.

"You all need a bit of a shake once in a while. It is good for your health. But what have you so intrigued? You looked very concentrated while trimming that bush to death" - Gandalf asked, looking curiously to the window above. Bilbo's face went red again - not that it had really gone back to its original color in the first place.

"I wasn't spying! That shrub was truly unruly. I have been planning to cut it down for a while, it has been growing without control for years" - Bilbo defended, his back firmly to the _slightly small_ plant. 

Gandalf's incredulous eyebrow disappeared under his hat at that. Before he could argue further, Legolas' welcoming voice was heard from the door to the house.

"Mithrandir! I thought I heard you outside. Your timing is as excellent as ever!" - Legolas' merry voice said. Gandalf turned quickly to the elven princess, taking off his hat to his chest in a signal of respect. Legolas smiled in return, closing the space between them and hugging the wizard in welcome. Gandalf returned the embrace warmly and Bilbo thought he could see another form beneath the old man figure when he was this close to one of the First Born. It was just for a moment and when he blinked, the old man was the only one there embracing the elf.

"Now this is the welcome I expected! It's good to see you again young one, I see you have delivered your charge already" - Gandalf said kindly, looking up and down to the elf, checking on her health. Legolas smiled in response.

"I believe my friend you are owed an introduction, why don't you enter - with Bilbo's permission - into his home to meet my charges" - Bilbo smiled back pleasantly -"Please enter and gave me your opinion although I can't imagine you will find them anything but perfect" - Legolas' smile promised retribution if Gandalf dared to criticize her precious children. Gandalf chuckled in response and crouched inside the small door and into the hobbit hole.

* * *

Elladan saw the wizard entering the twins' room after Legolas and felt a shot of surprise. While he knew the old man was one of the Istari and involved in many issues among the people of Middle Earth, he hadn't expected for him to have been involved in Legolas' disappearance. He had to admit he felt a bit betrayed by the wizard's silence, he had clearly known of Legolas' whereabouts for a while and kept his own counsel about it.

Elladan recognized the hypocrisy of his feelings, he hadn't blamed his friend for her silence, understanding she had been wary of the consequences of having a child with the Lord of Rivendell. But Gandalf had been an old friend of his father and Elrond had welcomed him as a favored guest in his home. That he had decided to keep the knowledge of the twins' existence from Elrond felt more of a betrayal than he had expected to feel.

Gandalf gave him a sideways look but his attention was quickly diverted by the twins' appearance. 

"Oh, dear" - Gandalf said when he saw both children sleeping at their crib. He drew closer to them and fixed his clear blue gaze from one face to the other. Legolas stepped besides Gandalf looking down on her children, waiting for Gandalf's reaction.

Gandalf raised his hand to the twins and softly caressed Laerion's cheek and Laegil's forehead with gentle fingers. The young elflings just made a small sound of contentment at the caress like they could feel the wizard soothing magic and responded to it. Gandalf looked to Legolas' silent figure in question and Legolas seemed to understand his inquiry.

"This one is Laegil" - Legolas caressed the little elleth smooth cheek - "And Laerion" - her hand settled for a moment on the ellon's head -"My children, and prince and princess to the wood-land Realm" - Legolas stated softly. 

"Laegil, green, keen and sharp female that seems to fit for a child of yours. And with that hair, Laerion, Song of the summer seems very appropriate. Fitting names for children of the forest" - Gandalf approved before his gaze turned to the older set of twins - "I am glad to see your old friends here too, it is good for them to give you the blessing of the Noldor" - the wizard commented innocently. 

Elladan looked firmly to the wizard trying to discern what he was feeling. It was difficult to believe that the Istar would be ignorant of the young twins' origins, particularly with Elladan and Elrohir there to emphasize the likeness. The wizard, however, seemed disinclined to push the issue at the moment. 

"Elladan and Elrohir just arrived a few hours ago. They have been looking for me and we were trying to catch up with our lives over the last year" - Legolas admitted wryly. She had clearly decided to follow along with the wizard's whims. If he had decided to ignore the glaring issue hanging over their heads, she wouldn't be the one to push it. 

"Naturally, the three of you have been friends for a long time. Didn't I warn you that your excuse wouldn't hold for long before other people started to look into your whereabouts? I am surprised these two are the only ones who have caught up with you so far" - Gandalf said airily while he took out a beautifully crafted blanket from apparently thin air and laid it over the children’s sleeping forms. The blue-white fabric simulated the night sky and Elladan resisted the impulse to look closely to discern if it was an accurate representation of the firmament as he knew it.

Legolas' fingers caressed the fabric with a fond smile, pressing her other hand to Gandalf's arm in thanks. But her focus didn't turn away from Gandalf's words. 

"The only ones? What do you mean Gandalf? I know my father will be worried about me, but I have gone longer without sending word. He won't try to send anyone after me for a while. Who else could be looking for me?" - Legolas asked suspiciously. Elladan shared a look with his brother, remembering their father's letter.

"Father sent us a letter a few weeks ago. It seems like your father has sent a few missives around, asking for your whereabouts. I suspect that every elven Realm is aware of your missing act by now" - Elladan commented, Legolas denied with her head irritated.

"Ada's protectiveness is getting out of control. Well, I doubt the Lady Galadriel or Lord Cirdan would be too worried about me, they will send my father a response stating they hadn't seen me and that should be all from them. And if Lord Elrond sent word to you, he probably feels he has done all he can in this. I can't think of anyone else who would be looking for me" - Legolas had left Gandalf's side wandering around the room thinking the possibilities out loud. 

"No one else! Legolas! You can't think that my grandmother or Lord Cirdan will be indifferent about your disappearance. Grandmother will be very interested in this if nothing else, you are a princess of the woodland Realm, the only one remaining in Middle Earth! And she will probably try to figure out not only where you are but the reasons you left in the first place!" - Elrohir said agitatedly - "And Lord Cirdan won't like the implication you could have passed through his Realm without him knowing about it. You can bet he will be making inquiries around there to make sure you haven't slipped into one of his ships without his knowledge" - Elrohir then made a complicated face before he continued - "And father won't stop worrying just by sending word to us Legolas. You can't believe he won't be concerned about you. The two of you have become very close friends" - Elrohir observed, carefully avoiding looking at the crib or Gandalf. 

Legolas made a face at Elrohir's conclusion and his implication. 

"Perhaps... I should probably send word to Lord Cirdan to reassure him, I don't want for him to lose time or resources looking for me. But I won't be inciting your grandmother's wrath by telling her why I ran away" - Legolas said firmly, she hesitated looking towards the elflings - "Also, I don't think your father will be worried about me, he knows I can care of myself and I doubt he will link my disappearance with... anything in particular. For all he knows I _am_ with the two of you. It wouldn't be the first time we have met each other in the wild without telling our families" - she reasoned.

Gandalf, who had kept silent, observing the discussion, decided to intervene at that moment.

"I agree with Elrohir, Legolas. I respect the reasons you had to stay here, hidden and safe in this peaceful place. But I suspect the time for obscurity is quickly ending. You won't be able to keep those who worry about you in the darkness of your... new circumstances. You can only try to control the way they are informed of it. If you don't, all the conflict you have been trying to avoid will come, even worse" - Gandalf said firmly. 

Legolas looked down to her children with conflict in her face. Elladan walked closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulders in support, he felt his brother at his back showing his own support.

"Your friends are with you Legolas. We will help you with this and be with you every step of the way. Besides, from what you have told us I have the feeling your presence will be needed sooner than later to mediate between the Mountain and the Woodland Realm" - Elladan said softly, placing a brotherly kiss at her forehead. Gandalf nodded in approval but frowned a bit.

"Mediate?" - the wizard asked. 

Elladan saw the small hobbit's reaction behind them. Bilbo's head had raised at the mention of the dwarf's Kingdom. He had been so silent at the back that Elladan had almost forgotten his presence in the room, it was a curious quality of those hobbits that Elladan had heard from the tales of the battle - they were able to become almost invisible around other races. Elladan had thought that it was just an exaggeration, but he was starting to get the impression that it wasn't so. As he had before, he got the impression the hobbit's relationship to the dwarves had been a close one for him to have this kind of reaction at the mention of the mountain. 

Legolas sighed in response to Gandalf's words but answered to the wizard.

"I have been worried about Tauriel's situation for a while now, and more so with the Dwarf-King being awake again. Talking it over with Elladan and Elrohir... we are worried about Thorin's actions once he realizes his sister-son's feelings" - Legolas explained.

"Kili's feelings?" - Gandalf’s face was curious but not yet worried, which confirmed Elladan's suspicion that the wizard had managed to avoid the romantic drama in the middle of bloody battles and Kings' conflicts.

"Tauriel and Kili met each other at Mirkwood when the dwarves were our... unwilling guests" - Legolas started with a wry smile. Elladan restrained a laugh at the concept - "They have been pursuing a relationship ever since, as much as they could anyway. Tauriel saved Kili both at Laketown and after the battle. She has been staying with the men to keep close to Kili. With Thorin Oakenshield awake again, I can't be sure what is happening there. I should write to her I suppose" - Legolas finished thoughtfully. 

Gandalf looked like he had difficulties to decide if he should be worried or not. Bilbo didn't have the same problem to choose from.

"Thorin hates elves. He is going to be furious, I can't imagine he will take that news with a cool head" - the hobbit said, looking from the wizard to Legolas. His face said clear enough how much he wanted to help and how helpless he felt by the situation - "Can you help Legolas? Elladan said you could mediate" - Bilbo said hopefully. Legolas looked conflicted looking back to her children while she thought her answer.

"I am unsure that my presence will be an improvement to the Dwarf-King's disposition Bilbo, as you well know he doesn't care for my father. I would, of course, stand by my friend's side to help her with this but I fear that fact - the fact she is my friend - will only make things worse in Oakenshield's mind. He will probably believe that my father is trying an invasion or something like that. Additionally, I can't go trampling over half Middle Earth with two small children in tow, Bilbo. Laegil and Laerion are only a few months old, my people don't usually travel with children this small. I may be able to send some letters to Tauriel to see what is happening... but I don't think I am the more appropriate person to change that dwarf's mind. I am not certain Thorin is going to be in an appropriate frame of mind to accept his nephew's romantic aspirations" - Legolas observed kindly. 

Elladan felt he had lost some of the context of that conversation, but Bilbo's expression made clear he had perfectly understood the elven princess' implications. Gandalf looked also intrigued, but enlightened, by what was being told - and what wasn't. Elladan was starting to commiserate with all the people who had complained to his brother and him for their silent conversations. He was finding all the unspoken words very annoying. 

"So, that is that then" - Gandalf said imperiously. Both Legolas and Bilbo almost jumped at the interruption of their discussion and turned to the wizard with identical suspicious looks. Gandalf returned the looks with a winsome smile.

"You Legolas, need to set your affairs in order. You need to introduce your children to the world in a controlled fashion before the word gets out of their existence and some people - _cough, Thranduil, cough_ \- make any unfortunate decisions. I would advise you to make your way to Rivendell, given Elladan and Elrohir's presence here, that is probably the safest place to stay and you will be able to send the word out from there" - the wizard said with an innocent air. 

Legolas' mutinous face said clearly she didn't buy that innocence. Gandalf turned to Bilbo, ignoring the rebelling princess for now.

"As for you, my friend. I am glad you realize the implications of this situation. Thorin is going to need a _special_ level of persuasion to avoid him declaring the war, _again_ , on his neighbours" - Gandalf said to the small hobbit, his voice softening when looking to the progressively more scared face of the hobbit.

"Persuasion? Gandalf? Thorin doesn't answer to persuasion, or rational arguments, or any other kind of argument which doesn't come from his mule-head brain!" - Bilbo said panicky. He had retreated from the room to the doorway and looked prepared to bolt at the least mention of adventure, travelling or leaving. 

Legolas, walking away from Elladan's side, went to her friend's side in support and turned back to the wizard with an angrier face she had at the suggestion to leave for the Valley.

"Gandalf? I hope you are not suggesting what you seem to be suggesting. I wasn't there but I clearly remember to be told about the consequences of Bilbo opposing the King's decisions the last time. I won't let my friend be hanged from Erebor's battlements again by that gold-mad dwarf, neither will my father, who has taken a liking to Master Bilbo here. And Bard. I believe we are trying to avoid war not looking for more excuses for one" - Legolas said, placing her hand on Bilbo's shoulder while placing herself almost fully before him between the hobbit and Gandalf. 

Gandalf nodded in response to Legolas' words.

"I haven't forgotten Thorin's actions Legolas, Bilbo. Forgive me both if I looked as I have. I had forgotten that the two of you left the Mountain and the forest before the King's awakening. But I was there at the time and I saw the dwarf who awoke from that battle" - Gandalf’s face looked older now and he sat at the rocking chair with a burdened air. 

While Legolas was still looking at the wizard with suspicion, Bilbo's heart was evidently much softer than the elf because he took an involuntary step towards the old man in response to his actions. Legolas, however, restrained him with her hand on his shoulder, looking still angry.

"I know your mission here Mithrandir and I understand you are committed to joining the free people in the fight against the growing darkness. I respect that idea in theory, and we have been joined in this task for a long time" - Legolas started, her voice as cold as Elladan had ever heard her, Legolas continued her tirade without waiting for any answer. 

"But I won't allow you to put my friend in danger, a fully innocent friend and completely aside of the power's games played around you and me. I don't know what was the King's reaction when he awoke from his slumber when he remembered his past actions or what he said to you or the others who were there for it. If his mind was free - or freer - of the god-madness, all the better for his subjects. But he knowingly went into a gold-filled, dragon-cursed mountain even when he was aware of his family's weakness. Without making any provisions for the chance he would be taken by that same darkness his family is known for. And because he was reckless and selfish he put every one of us in danger, starting with Bilbo here" - Legolas motioned to Bilbo's silent figure. Gandalf sighed in response to Legolas' words.

"You have always been a loyal friend Legolas" - the wizard admitted softly and looking down at Bilbo's pale face he continued - "Dear Bilbo, forgive me for being unable to protect you. I sent you on that adventure knowing it would change you, and you have to believe that I genuinely thought that it would be a change for good. But while I knew you would be in danger, I never expected for that danger to come from inside. I expected to be there with you when Thorin came to see the treasure" - Gandalf explained. 

Elladan was surprised by the wizards' words. Gandalf, or wizards in general, didn't usually feel the need to apologize for their actions. Bilbo must have made a true impression on the Istar. The small hobbit nodded in response, and after smiling in gratitude in Legolas' direction, he stepped from the elf's side looking to the wizard seriously.

"I know you didn't mean to put me in danger like that Gandalf. And I have been grateful and honored for being a part of Thorin's Company. I left Erebor after the battle still with Thorin's word of banishment, which I would remind you, it hasn't been lifted as far as I know. I can't return to Erebor and I can't see how I could be of help even if I could. I am not a dwarf, Thorin is not going to listen to my advice. You should be talking to Balin or Dwalin, they are Thorin's cousins and counselors" - Bilbo explained, quite rationally if someone were to ask Elladan - not that anyone would.

Gandalf, as it was to be expected, didn't agree.

"Thorin values your input more than you seem to believe Bilbo. And I think your presence would help with Kili and Tauriel's situation. Thorin is many things but never a hypocrite" - the wizard said mysteriously. Or so it seemed to Elladan. Legolas and Bilbo shared a curious look after the wizard's words. 

Bilbo seemed to fight an inner battle before he turned again to the wizard.

"What do you want me to do?" - Bilbo asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended being more Bilbo-centered than I expected, but I will be returning to Legolas soon enough. For those interested in Bilbo's side-story, this is a Legolas-centric story so we will not get a lot of this except for maybe letters or the like if someone is interested in something else, let me know in the comments and I will consider writing a small one-shot with it.


	14. Goodbye to the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a dangerous business, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is mostly goodbyes and dialogue. I have to say it is as difficult for me to write as for Legolas to leave the Shire :D. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a bit of slow action to move along the characters, hopefully, we will get them where we want them soon. 
> 
> Just a last comment: I introduce here a concept that has always been in my mind. I didn't care for PJ's characterization of Thranduil in The Hobbit's movies and I have briefly used Legolas here to explain a bit of my position. I may expand on this later on because I thought unfair of the movies' the implication - that was my impression at least - that Thranduil was a prejudiced ruler who hated the dwarves just because (he has very good reasons to be wary of them), and that he was obsessed with those jewels - which don't come from anywhere on the books I think, or annexe or anything from Tolkien's material although the story at the background is quite reminiscent of Doriath's downfall and that may be the source intended. I think I have read this theory somewhere I don't know if it is fanon or movie-canon, that the stones belonged to Thranduil or Thranduil's wife and that is the reason he wants them back so badly. That fits with what happened with the Nauglamir and the Silmaril back in the First Age so I think PJ used this as inspiration for this stones. If it isn't, I do apologize but I haven't found any information about the movie scriptwriters' reasons for that subplot.   
> Like many people I guess, my first introduction to Tolkien's works was The Hobbit book when I was about eight or so. So my first introduction to the elves was a brief stop at Rivendell (which didn't impact me too much) and the wonderful, dangerous Elvenking. I loved the character and I never got the idea, despite the fact we read the book from the more dwarvish-POV because Bilbo is with them, that he was a bad guy, or as unreasonable as we saw him at the movies. I think he was in a really difficult situation with Sauron literally inside his borders living as a tenant and no Elven Ring to use to defend his people or his lands.   
> By no means I mean to imply that Legolas thinks her father is unreasonable or the bad guy here either. She is just aware of the political implications of her having Elrond's children (particularly because she thinks his marriage is still valid) and she knows that if her father becomes officially (as the King) aware of it he will need to take action, and they can't afford that kind of division. She knows her father is a wonderful father who would love his grandchildren and support her, the thing is, he is also a King, Legolas is a princess and Elrond is a Ruler of another Realm, married at that. So political mess all around, even worse when Elrond's in-laws are the rulers of the third Elven Realm. 
> 
> This part is unbetaed, sorry for any mistakes :(  
> Edit: beta returned!! All good again, bu remaining mistakes are still mine :D

Elrond looked blankly at the letter on his hands. His mind, however, was furiously trying to understand the words he had just read. Halbarad's carefully phrased letter barely dared to state anything outright, but Elrond hadn't dwelled in Middle Earth for two Ages without learning to read between lines. His sons had figured out Legolas' whereabouts and they had left the ranger's settlement to find her - without even writing to their long-suffering father with their intended destination or anyone else for what it mattered. In the meantime, somehow, Halbarad had pieced together the puzzle and came with a truly surprising result: Legolas was in the Shire with Bilbo Baggins, the funny and brave hobbit who had been part of Thorin Oakenshield's Company.

Elrond felt at a loss of what to think about this latest development. He had realized last time Legolas had visited the Valley that the young princess was growing weary of the situation at the forest, the growing darkness inside and the distance the Elvenking was constantly creating between his Realm and the outer world. Legolas was unwaveringly trying to manage a middle ground between her father's belief that isolation was becoming their only choice for survival and her own opinion that it would make things worse for the forest and all their neighbors. But Elrond wouldn't have believed she would leave her home - or her family - no matter how dark the place had become or how much she disputed her father's decisions. Legolas was loyal to a fault and, as all the wood-elves, loved her forest with an almost fanatical adoration. Elrond wouldn't have thought she would leave it for any reason, no matter what news of her disagreements with her father he had heard.

Thranduil was a hard elf, stubborn and prideful, but he had been a pillar of strength who held the darkness at bay even without an elven Ring. The woodland Realm would have fallen long ago without the ironclad will of its ruler. Legolas, like all the other elves at the forest, knew this and loved her father and her King with a faithful heart.

So Halbarad's news made little sense to the Lord of Rivendell although he couldn't doubt the source. When Elrond had first heard of Thranduil's polite questioning about his daughter's whereabouts he had wondered if it was a strategy of the cagey Sindar to keep some secret mission hidden, and obligingly sent word to his sons of the fact wondering if it had been some secret code the twins would recognize. It had made more sense than to think Legolas had abruptly left the forest without any explanation and with her father unaware of her final destination. 

If Halbarad's letter was to be believed, the forest princess had found her way into the Hobbit's lands and stayed there as Mr. Baggins' guest. Elrond struggled to fit this news with his previous assumption of a secret mission, his mind focusing on Gandalf's strange fascination with the small creatures and the news he had heard of the patrols the wizard had posted around their lands. 

Was there something happening in the Shire that Elrond should know about?   
Lol, answer: Yes!

* * *

Legolas looked around the beautiful hobbit house, feeling nostalgic already with the choice she had made. It had been a home for her for a year and, although that wasn't a long time for her kind, Legolas had learnt to cherish the time she spent with her mortal friends knowing how short it could be. 

The small noise at the door made her turn towards her hobbit friend. Bilbo smiled at her cheerfully trying to hide his own nerves. From the moment he had decided to travel to the Mountain again, he had been continuously second-guessing himself, restlessly moving around the house. Legolas couldn't blame him, not only his last adventure had been an endless chain of mishaps and dangerous creatures, but the uncertainty at the end of the road would make the bravest soldier think twice at the adventure. Legolas smiled back at him.

"Are you ready for this Bilbo, have you talked to Hamfast?" - Legolas asked kindly, trying to focus his friend's mind before he lost himself into a sea of his own self-doubt.

"I have, I have. He will be keeping an eye on the house and any unwanted visitors. I have written several letters to the Shire's Mayor and the Thain making absolutely clear that my absence is voluntary and that I am intending to return. In case I don't, if word of my demise is sent or an appropriate time passes without receiving any news of my continuing existence, my properties will be inherited by Drogo and his heirs" - Bilbo said, his voice calming while he recited the dispositions he had made. As a good hobbit - and they shared that with the dwarves - he enjoyed a good long contract.

Legolas nodded agreeably. She had met Bilbo's cousin Drogo after the twins' birth and had found him - and his intended - a pair of cheerful and kind hobbits. While he was, she had been told, a much more 'normal' example of the way a hobbit - and a Baggins - should behave, he loved his cousin sincerely and was very protective of him against gossips and meddlers. Legolas found him a fitting choice as Bilbo's heir and if things went well for Bilbo, a suitable choice as master of Bag End.

"What about you? Are you and the twins ready for departure? I feel like my choice forced you to make yours" - Bilbo said with a guilty voice. Legolas made a dismissing gesture with her hand, laughing at the notion.

"Not at all Bilbo, _mellon nîn_. Like I couldn't have imposed on any of your neighbors and family if I wanted to stay. Many have offered, didn’t you know?" - Legolas said amusedly but still flattered by the offers - "My choice to leave has nothing to do with yours, even if we made them at the same time. If you want to blame someone for the timing, blame Mithrandir. He is the one to come to meddle and prod around. I am sure he had half of this planned for a while now" - Legolas observed thoughtfully. Bilbo sighed deeply in response.

"He has some... reputation around here as a... suspicious character. Although we all like his fireworks" - Bilbo said fondly. Legolas laughed in response, amused to think the Istari’s greatest accomplishment among the hobbits would be his fireworks. 

"Well, that's decided then. Mithrandir can shoulder the blame for this . He should make a firework party and compensate us all for the trouble" - Legolas said decidedly, leading the hobbit to the front door where the others were politely waiting for them. 

Outside Bag End there were four horses and three ponies waiting. Legolas looked over the procession. Each of her children were strapped securely to one of the twins' chests already on top of their mounts. Gandalf was on foot, next to a bay horse holding the reins of the ponies. Next to them was Legolas' horse who had been running wild through the Shire the past few months until Legolas had called for him. 

"Silivren" - she called to her beautiful horse. 

The stallion moved around the ponies to Legolas' side and bumped her hand softly with his nose.

"Are you ready _mellon nîn?_ You have been having fun around here, haven't you? Have you said your goodbyes already?" - she asked softly to the intelligent animal. 

Silivren nudged her back indicating his readiness for departure. As Legolas did, he had enjoyed the hobbits' kind nature and peaceful lives, but he was bred for the fight and fast races, he would enjoy the change of pace. Legolas turned her attention to the ponies. She had been unsurprised to discover that the three animals were conveniently ready to be sold - taking into account how little the hobbits moved around, they usually didn't have those animals - by one of the hobbits near the river. He had been using them to travel back and forth from Hobbiton to the East Farting to sell his wares as a wine merchant. But now he was getting older, he had passed on the duty to his son and the boy had wanted stronger mounts to expand the business. 

All too convenient for all of them. Legolas decided to avoid investigating too deeply where the idea of expanding the business had come from. The three ponies had been well-bred and well-mannered, docile and used to both carry weight and a hobbit on their backs. So they were perfect as a mount for Bilbo and to carry away their belongings. Bilbo went to the one pony who hadn't been packed with bags and decidedly mounted it and after a farewell look to his home started for the path. 

Throwing a last suspicious look in Gandalf's direction, Legolas mounted her own horse with a last look to the house which had been her home - and her children’s first home - for the last year.

* * *

Legolas nudged Silivren to the small smial next to the path, just bel ow Bag End and jumped gracefully to the ground to greet the couple at the door.

"Bell, Hamfast" - Legolas called softly, extending her hands to them. They both grabbed one each, Bell's eyes suspiciously glittering - "I am glad I had the chance to meet you both before leaving. I can't thank you enough for your kind welcome to your lives and the support you have both given me over the last year. You have given me the comfort I was missing from my family and that is a gift I can't repay"

Legolas released a small bag from her belt and opened it, taking out a small item from it. Crouching to their height, she offered it to Bell, while explaining.

"My people have the custom - since we started to mingle with other races - of offering to our friends, as a signal of our favor, a small item of friendship. I don't have much, but I wanted to give you a small token so if you ever are in need, my people will know to come to your aid " - Legolas finally showed the small silver-white deer, placed on a small chain to be worn as a pendant on the neck. Bell let out a small gasp at the detail the jewelry had.

"Oh! But this is so pretty. We can't accept it!" - Hamfast exclaimed worriedly looking at the delicate figurine in his wife's hands. Legolas closed his own hand over Bell's, trapping the pendant in her hands, with a smile.

"It's just fitting for such brave and kind people. My kind will recognize that sigil and they will render you help if you ever need it. Please, I would count it as a personal favor if you accept this small gift. It's the way of my people. I hope you, or your family, will never need this, but it would comfort me to know you have it" - Legolas said firmly but kindly. 

Hamfast exchanged a look with his wife and after a few moments of silent debate, he nodded to the elven princess in defeat.

"Well... if it would make you feel better we can't reject it. It's such a pretty thing, it would be a nice thing to give our children as a family legacy" - Hamfast admitted. Legolas smiled happily and rose from her crouch. A fter a final hug to Bell, she mounted her horse again.

"Thank you, my friends, for all the kindness you have shown to me. I don't have my father's authority to grant you access to our Realm but if you ever need to cross the Greenwood, and I advise you to use a better guide than our Bilbo here, this charm will be known by my people and they will keep you safe" - Legolas said - "And now I bid you farewell good hobbits. May your family grow happily and at peace and your harvests prosper and be plentiful" - Legolas said as a parting blessing. 

The hobbits smiled in response and waved her farewell as Legolas nudged Silivren away, letting Bilbo say his own goodbyes.

* * *

"Was that mithril you gave to those hobbits?" - asked Gandalf curiously to the quiet elf at his side. They had moved a bit further down the path, giving Bilbo privacy for his farewells. Gandalf had been watching the elven princess since he arrived at Bag End and Legolas had been expecting his questions. She knew that wasn't what the wily wizard wanted to know but she would indulge him for the meantime, it would postpone other questions.

"My father gave me a few of those charms for exactly this purpose" - Legolas said calmly. Gandalf's busy eyebrow raised skeptically.

"I don't think those hobbits are aware of the value of that pendant. They will probably think it no more than a pretty trinket from a strange friend" - the wizard observed. Legolas thought his words carefully and answered.

"And that is exactly what I hope it will ever be Mithrandir. A pretty trinket from a friend. Hopefully, there will never be a time when they need to remember the other use it has" - Legolas expressed with a grave face. The mere thought of danger threatening her friends and the peaceful Shire was difficult to accept. However, the increasing darkness she - and others - had been noticing over the last few years was impossible to ignore. She hoped the Shire would be kept safe, but she couldn't be sure. Her family sigil was only small protection, but it was the only thing she could offer at the present.

Gandalf's face showed he was following along her thoughts and agreed with her, nodding gravel y before he returned his attention to Bilbo's figure. Legolas turned her focus on the hobbit, her own questions surfacing again.

"Do you _really_ think that Bilbo can help this situation with the Dwarf King? Last time I saw the two of them together, that dwarf didn't seem very forgiving" - Legolas observed - "I wouldn't wish to risk Bilbo's safety - even if only emotional - for the slim chance of improving things with Tauriel and Kili, and I know she wouldn't want this either" - Legolas said cautiously. Gandalf was a difficult individual to question even at the best of times and she wasn't sure what the reasons for Bilbo's involvement that the wizard had.

Gandalf didn't turn his focus from Bilbo's figure, his voice pensive while he answered.

"I can't be certain, there is no wisdom in the world which can predict the ways of the heart" - the wizard admitted. Legolas frowned thoughtfully. 

"And still, you would risk Bilbo's involvement in this issue? I don't mean just the risk for him, but the whole situation can become even more volatile than it is now" - Legolas had been doubtful from the start of the wisdom of this venture. 

"Are you of your father's mind that the dwarves are stone-cold creatures who only care for gold and jewels?" - Gandalf asked in return. Legolas turned to him again with an unimpressed look.

"Don't turn this around Gandalf, if you don't want to answer just say it so, don't pretend my misgivings came from the age-old rivalry between our races or my father's own personal experience with the dwarves. And I would remind you, by the way, that you should know better than disregarding my father's opinion as a mindless prejudice. He has very traumatic experiences to back up his opinion - the fact he shouldn't extend that opinion to every dwarf he meets it's another matter altogether - but it's unfair for his views to be treated like that. And you of all people should know better, I expect this from the dwarves but not from someone whose memory extends beyond the creation of Arda" - Legolas said. Darkly angered and signaling her horse, she rode away from the wizard without another word.

* * *

Elrohir watched Legolas moving away from Gandalf with an uncharacteristic angry expression . The wizard looked thoughtful and strangely chastised. Elrohir couldn't help himself and tried to discover what their old friend had said to the wizard to make him look like that, it was an accomplishment to make one of the Istari ashamed of something they had done or said.

The wizard looked sideways to the younger twin's approach.

"My good wizard, that is a sign you don't see every day. Our kind and cheerful golden princess angry and you looking guilty. Should we be getting ready for the Dagor Dagorath now or is it already too late?" - he asked teasingly. 

"You may want to look for cover if you don't stop your teasing elfling. It is not a wise choice to annoy a wizard" - Gandalf warned half-teasingly - "Particularly one who is feeling foolish" - he admitted. Elrohir raised an eyebrow in surprise to those words, he was starting to really fear for the end of days after all.

"Foolish? You, Gandalf?" - he asked, surprised despite all by the admission. Gandalf snorted in response.

"Foolish, yes. Our young friend here is one of the most unassuming royals I have ever met, but she is still a proud member of the House of Oropher. That elf could cut you off at the knees if necessary, her granddaughter has clearly inherited the ability although, fortunately for us all, she is usually too kind to make use of it" - the wizard said.

Elladan, who had been listening in silence, intervened then.

"And you, Gandalf, still haven't lost any ability to dissemble. I am still at a loss what has she said that made you look like that!" - the older twin exclaimed, exasperated. Gandalf waved his hand around dismissively.

"Oh! It wasn't what I said this time around. She just took umbrage at the implication her opinion of Thorin is unfavorable because of his father's well-known views. But what really made her angry was the idea that Thranduil's posture is narrow-minded and unfairly based on nothing. She was right to feel offended, Legolas is one of the more fair-minded elves I have ever met and Thranduil has a long story behind his distrust of dwarves. Thrór did a grave disservice to his people by deciding to recreate what happened at Doriath so long ago, and she called me to task for forgetting about that" - Gandalf explained finally. 

Elladan and Elrohir interchanged a loaded look at that. Both of them knew how touchy the issue of the late Queen's gems was with all the Royal family. Legolas may be one of the more reasonable royals any of them knew but that didn't make that hurt easier to bear.

"Well, Legolas doesn't hold onto grudges. I am sure she will forgive you soon. She is probably just worried about her little friend here and more sensitive because of that" - Elladan said carefully gesturing in Bilbo's direction. Gandalf nodded in agreement looking in Legolas direction. The elven princess had almost reached the end of the path and she was there talking to another hobbit.

"She seems to have become very friendly with these hobbits. And they return her regard, clearly. Truly wonderful creatures those hobbits: kind, generous and brave" - Gandalf mused out loud. Elrohir looked at the wizard, surprised.

"Brave? I don't want to disparage anyone but I have gotten the impression that our Mr. Baggins here was the exception to the rule of his race. Those hobbits are usually isolated and focused more on food and fun than fights" - he said questioningly. Gandalf nodded in agreement. 

"Without a doubt, they are more prone to resolve a dispute with a drinking competition than a fist-fight. But, young Perendhil, what makes you think that has anything to do with being brave? Do you think your friend is a coward because she ran away from her home? Bravery comes in many ways and forms and you would do well to learn that" - the wizard said in parting, moving along the path until he reached Legolas' side. The blonde threw him a sideways look but held her peace and soon the three of them were having an animated discussion.

Elrohir looked at his twin feeling both irritated and admiring.

"I don't know if that was an explanation or a chastisement" - he admitted. Elladan shrugged in response, his hand busy plaiting Laegil's hair.

"I don't think it was either. That was Gandalf's way to share his thoughts maybe. Or as close as he gets anyway. He clearly knows more than he is saying and he is not unaware of Legolas' reasons to have left the forest. Honestly? If I were to make a guess I would say he is not as certain as he pretends to be about this course of action" - Elladan observed, looking down at his masterpiece while Elrohir looked at his little sister in horror. 

"What is that? Who taught you to braid? That is awful!" - Elrohir exclaimed scandalized. Elladan looked back offended.

"Awful!? You don't understand fashion young one! This is a beautiful masterpiece! Of course, I am not surprised you wouldn't recognize it given the state of your own hair" - Elladan said haughtily. 

The two of them continued their arguing while they started their way outside the Shire, the surprised gazes of the hobbits lost to them in their discussion. Legolas looked entertained at them and tried to keep away from the fight saying she wasn't going to 'discuss fashion with a pair of Noldor', which turned both twins' ire in her direction under the amused gaze of the hobbits and a wizard. 

It distracted all of them, even Bilbo, from the painful farewell to the Shire. None of them knew when, if ever, they would be able to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silivren: S. adjective. (white) glittering  
> Dagor Dagorath: The Dagor Dagorath or "Final Battle" is the end-times event described and alluded to in the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. (from "The One Wiki to Rule Them All")


	15. The Last Homely House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas arrives in Rivendell, finally. Will she be able to confront everyone's reactions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I hope it's worth this chapter although I feel I should apologize for the ending? 
> 
> Also I wanted to note, for the part where Gandalf, Legolas and Bilbo argue about the reasons Bilbo had to take the way around the forest when returning home at the end of "The hobbit" I thought this was a fun reason, because it truly makes no sense otherwise. It's a much longer way, particularly if I remember rightly and they parted ways with Thranduil's party at the edge of the forest. But even if they went North from Erebor, it is the longer way! And with Gandalf as companion (and probably the elves part of the way as Thranduil was returning home) and Sauron just expelled from Dol Guldur, and his orcs troops probably on shambles... why on earth didn't they take the Elven Path? It's completely illogical, so I made my own reasoning. I hope you all liked a bit, or at least get a laugh out of it. 
> 
> betaed by books4life16, thank you for the very quick beta :) to compensate a bit my very slow writing.

The company had been walking for almost a week when they reached their parting point. They had stopped for the night, and the next day they would need to part ways. 

Still being two days away from Rivendell, Gandalf and Bilbo had decided to turn a bit north to avoid travelling through the Valley, despite Legolas and the twin’s loudly voiced - complaints.

"No, no. You will be far too busy explaining yourself to your.. to the twins' father" - Bilbo said flustered, tripping up on how to name Elrond without naming him - "to be worried about me. And Lord Elrond will be far too busy dealing with the situation... I don't want for him to feel he should be worried about me when he needs his focus to be elsewhere" - Bilbo concluded firmly. 

Legolas shook her head in denial.

"If you are going to go through the Mountains at this time of the year, you will need the supplies. Rivendell is the perfect place to get those supplies Bilbo, neither Elrond nor I would begrudge you a small amount of attention for you to get what you need. I owe you more than I can repay for your kindness when letting me stay with you at the Shire. Giving me a home when I wasn't sure where to go" - Legolas said entreatingly, clearly worried about her small friend's fate.

But Bilbo, despite his brief hesitating at Legolas' tone, was made from very stern stuff. Clearly, he was made to withstand annoying relatives, hard-headed dwarf Kings and pleading elven princess. 

"No, Legolas. I was happy to invite you to my home. It was almost a favour to me in fact. You and your children helped me bear what it would have been a very dark year after what happened with... after last year" - Bilbo said firmly - "I don't need to go through Rivendell at this time. I would love to visit the Valley and Lord Elrond sometime but it would be difficult for me to enjoy the peace of the Last Homely House with things as they are at the Mountain. I need to keep going before I lose my courage. I will be fine and perfectly safe. I have a wizard with me, after all! Gandalf will take good care of me" - the hobbit concluded with a firm nod of his head.

Elladan exchanged a loaded look with his twin while absently petting his little brother's soft head to keep him calm among the tense voices around him, which he was unused to hearing. He would have liked some of Bilbo's strength of spirit when dealing with Legolas - or his father, or sister - and was starting to understand why the wizard was so fascinated with the small creatures. 

Legolas was looking doubtfully at the wizard after Bilbo's words. Gandalf looked annoyed at the implied doubt.

"I am a wizard, after all, young princess. I am sure I can get this little hobbit over the mountains without the input of an elf" - the grey wizard said irritated. Legolas didn't look any more impressed - or intimidated - at his 'reassurance'. 

"I am sure you can, Mithrandir. I am just worried that you will feel the need to, I don't know, make a small detour to those dwarves' mines around the mountains to check if they are still there and haven't moved. And take poor Bilbo along with you at that venture leaving him to make his way out there by himself while you argued with the chief captain of Moria's troops - which would be an orc at this point - if they have seen their boss lately" - Legolas said curtly, her voice knowing as she had been the recipient of Gandalf's crusades for a long time. And while she didn't mind them for herself, she was more protective of her friends and family.

Bilbo interceded again between the two stubborn beings, his tone the long-suffering one of someone used to have to interfere between hard-headed creatures.

"Peace, both of you! I promise, Legolas, that I won't follow Gandalf, - or anyone else for what it matters - into any orc-infested mines. The only old dwarven-made mines I am planning to go near are those of Erebor. I am sure that Gandalf can keep focused on this little trip for the time in which it will take us to reach the Mountain" - Bilbo said. 

Gandalf, who seemed to have geared himself up for his rebuttal, nodded grudgingly to the small hobbit with a sigh. Bilbo turned his attention to his elven friend until the princess bowed also in response to the small being's will. 

Elladan was almost at the point of retrieving a paper and pen and starting to take notes. The only thing which stopped him was the fear of having any of those angry contenders to turn their attention - and anger - towards him. 

"Probably the only one who will detour us will be the Elvenking" - Gandalf said grumpily. Legolas smiled at that, her face fond as not many would be at the Elvenking's - her father's - mention.

"You may have to take Bilbo around the forest or hide him with some enchantment. _Ada_ was very taken with Bilbo. And he won't be happy to let you through when he realizes your plan to lead them to King Thorin's side again. He may just kidnap him" - Legolas warned, her face teasing but her tone serious. 

Bilbo looked baffled at the whole situation.

"I am sure nothing of that is necessary. King Thranduil was perfectly polite to me and even invited me to come back. It would be discourteous not to, at least, say hello when we go to Erebor" - Bilbo said. Legolas was already shaking her head.

"Only if you want your travel to be delayed for a month. Or permanently, depending on his mood towards the dwarves, if I was you I wouldn't count on it being good" - Legolas affirmed seriously. Elladan could see the hobbit’s growing astonishment while Legolas continued, her voice surprised - "I would have thought that is the reason you took the long way back in the first place!" - she said looking back to Gandalf.

The wizard was already nodding his head.

"It was the reason _I_ decided for us to take a long way back" - he admitted. Bilbo looked up to the wizard disconcerted.

"What do you mean Gandalf? What were you worried about ?" - the small hobbit asked, surprised. Gandalf shrugged casually in response.

"I thought better to take you home straight away. And keep the temptation away from others to try to... keep you" - Gandalf hesitated at the end. Bilbo's face was starting to get darker in a rare show of temper.

"Keep me! I am not a pet to be kept" - he said annoyed, looking into Elladan's amused eyes much like an irritated kitten.

Legolas’ expression said her thoughts were straying the same way as Elladan's but she kept her voice serious.

"My father didn't see you as a pet Bilbo" - Legolas said soothingly sending a scathing gaze at Gandalf - "It has nothing to do with that. It's complicated to explain but... my people live for a long time, Bilbo. I don't think mortal races have the perspective to fully understand what that means. My father was born in the First Age, he has seen so much. Good and bad. But after a while, everything seems to be... just the same. A cycle endlessly repeating itself. The dwarves fighting. The men's ambitions. It's all the same" - Legolas explained carefully. 

Elladan and Elrohir nodded in agreement at her words.

"It's very much like that Bilbo. I know that our people are sometimes seen as aloof and uncaring. But it's difficult to understand how the time passes among immortals. My family has a special bond given our heritage and even us, within our elven Realm, can sometimes forget what is happening outside is not the same as it was in the past century. Because sometimes it all seems the same with only the names changing " - Elladan explained. 

Legolas took over the explanation again, after Bilbo's thoughtful nod of understanding. 

"Your people are different, my friend. You are relatively new to our world, and most certainly new to my people. We have just started to hear about you a few centuries ago. And it's not a lot we have heard about you. My father's fascination isn't born out of malice or condescendence, but sheer curiosity. When my kind first awoke at this shores, when our cousins reached here from Aman, we loved to learn new things, make new friends, wander around" - Legolas said fondly. 

"Which was very much taken advantage of by some people" - Gandalf commented darkly. Legolas nodded with a sigh.

"Which was taken advantage of by Sauron, and his master Morgoth" - she admitted readily. Her voice level, even when mentioning their ancient Enemy.

Bilbo interrupted before the mood turned too dark.

"I understand better now, Legolas. I guess that I can't take offence at curiosity as it is a trait we share. My kind is endlessly curious too. If it wasn't for our dislike of change and travelling, we would probably be walking around poking all other races" - he said with a smile. 

Legolas returned the smile with fondness, and then repeated her earlier warning.

"Don't take offence now. None of my kind would ever hurt you. But take care of raising our curiosity. We have a different... sense of time. My kind wouldn't think much of derailing you for months as that stretch of time is, for us, like a drop of water in the ocean. Like you stopping a friend at the path to say hello and check on them" - Legolas concluded. Bilbo seemed to take her advice to heart this time, nodding in agreement.

"So that it is then, tomorrow we will part ways. Bilbo and I will turn northeast, towards the mountains, and make good progress with our plans. And you three, with your small charges, will turn south towards the Valley and give our good Elven Lord the surprise of his life" - Gandalf said satisfied. Despite it never having been confirmed, the wizard didn’t hide that he was well aware of the twins' father. 

Legolas nodded noncommittally, as she usually did when the wizard made any of those comments. She seemed to have made the choice to keep her answers as vague as possible to annoy the wizard. If he wanted confirmation of his suspicions, he would need to ask.

For his part, Gandalf seemed to have decided not to pry too closely. Given that he was going to go very close to the Elvenking, it seemed like a good idea to be able to say with honesty that he hadn't been told the twins' paternity. 

Or that's what it seemed to Elladan. Maybe the two of them just liked to annoy each other when possible. Gandalf and Legolas' relationship was a mystery Elladan didn't feel ready to discover. Legolas was always ready to play with fire, but it seemed risky even for her to try and annoy one of the Istari. If he asked her, Elladan was certain that the wood-elf would come up with some convoluted explanation of how it was absolutely the only path available to her to annoy the wizard. 

That, or she would look at him with her innocent blue eyes like he was speaking in tongues.

At least, by the next day, Elrohir and he would just need to deal with one half of that pair. He wished Bilbo strength to deal with his own half. It was in moments like this that he was so happy to have a twin.

* * *

Legolas observed the beautiful cascades of the Valley with an unsurprising amount of apprehension. She had always felt Rivendell as a second home but today, confronted with the fact that she had hidden his children from the Lord of the Valley, no matter how good she had felt her reasons were... she couldn't say she was feeling as happy as usual of seeing the beautiful location.

The sound of her children's laughter , however, managed to light a smile on her. She wasn't sure of which set of twins was currently more mischievous, but she was almost positive that the _older_ ones were the most trouble, if only by virtue of being more mobile. 

Turning towards the quartet behind her, she took stock of them. Elladan and Elrohir were riding, as it had become common over the last week, with the younger twins strapped to their chests. Laegil and Laerion were happily babbling on in their own particular language to each other and their bearers. Elladan and Elrohir had taken to _answer back_ to them in some fashion. As cute as Legolas found their attitude, she had been fighting a losing battle to make them stop that practice and use an actual language when addressing their brothers. While she understood it was a common occurrence among twins to develop some variant of their own language, she wanted to encourage them to learn an understandable language when addressing other people. Elladan and Elrohir’s strategy, while fun to watch, only would make that harder in the long term. 

Right now, Elladan was nodding to his small charge with a serious gesture in his face while babbling back to Laegil. Legolas was momentarily diverted when she wondered if he was actually communicating something or just using similar sounds and his tone of voice to convey his meaning. 

The sound of horses distracted them all from their current activities and drew their attention to the main path of the house where a small troop of horse-mounted soldiers led by a familiar blonde appeared.

" _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_ , princess Legolas. It is good to see you safe and sound" - Glorfindel greeted them in his clear, bell-like voice. Legolas nodded back to the Vanya although she was sure that the smile she offered them was giving away her nerves.

" _Suilad_ Glorfindel. Thank you for your welcome, as you see there is nothing wrong with me" - she ignored Elrohir's snort - "I am sorry if anyone got worried by my absence, I hadn't foreseen that I would be missed this soon" - Legolas apologized. 

Glorfindel's eyes went ludicrously wide when he reached them and saw the two sets of twins behind her. As difficult as it would have been to hide their relationship, in their brothers' arms it was impossible to miss who her children were related to. And their likeness to herself marked her as their mother without any shadow of a doubt.

Glorfindel proved his wisdom by making no mention of the situation and, after taking a quick look at all of them, he led them away from the main path to one of the smaller ones which took them to one of the smaller edifications of the House. Legolas made no mention of the change in their route, besides a sideways gaze towards the twins who were exchanging money behind her. 

She wondered if the twins had been betting on Glorfindel's reaction or hers.

* * *

Elrond allowed himself a gesture of surprise when Glorfindel's message reached him in his study while he was reunited with some of his Councillors to plan for the patrols for the next month. 

Just the fact that Glorfindel had decided to stay with their newly arrived guests - and, apparently, his sons - instead of coming himself to personally inform Elrond of their arrival and join him at his meeting, was out of character. He exchanged a look with Erestor who looked as externally unfazed as he usually did. But Elrond had known him for long enough to notice the light of curiosity in his dark eyes while looking down at Elrond's folded note.

Elrond made a gesture to Tiuyaro to continue his dissertation - he seemed to still have a long tale to tell - and discreetly opened the note Lindir had just passed him.

In Glorfindel's beautiful calligraphy, he read:

__

_My Lord, greetings._

_As per your orders, I have met our wayward princess at the borders of the house. She has arrived, as you predicted, with your sons trailing after her. They all seem to be in good health although there is more than we were expecting arriving in the Valley. Given the circumstances, I have decided to lead them to one of the side-entrances and the family rooms, hopefully, we will be able to avoid anyone until we reach the rooms. I will have Legolas taken to the yellow room and settle her there until the two of you are able to speak to each other. She has sometimes used it in the past before she took a shine to that oak at the side of the house. It's next to the twins' rooms so it won't be strange for her to use it. I will let it be known that her usual room is having some repairs done to avoid gossip until you can decide how to confront this._

_You will understand when you see them, and I hope you have a good explanation before all of this is over. Regardless of the explanation for this, things are going to become very interesting._

_I am staying with them until you are able to join us. Again, it will become obvious when you come, I am not missing this for all the mithril in Moria._

_Glorfindel_

__

Elrond didn't know how to interpret Glorfindel's words. The Vanya was usually one of the most easy-going of Elrond's people. Despite his particular circumstances, for as long as Elrond had known him he had been kind, cheerful and calm. Nothing fazed the Vanya who had crossed the Helcaraxë and took a stance before a Balrog to give time to his people - including his Princess and the little prince, Elrond's grandmother and father - to save themselves.

The words in his note didn't say much, it was the tone and attitude of it which gave away that something wasn't normal. Besides the strange comment about avoiding people. Elrond wondered how long he had to stay in this room before he could get away and get to the bottom of this matter.

He folded the note in his hands and hid it in one of his inner pockets before returning his attention to the matter at hand, trying to fight his impatience while mentally cursing his blonde seneschal for his - no doubt deliberately - bland words which hinted at but said nothing. Clearly, the older elf was making Elrond pay for forcing him to attend so many meetings which the blonde hated with a passion.

Repressing a sigh, he tried to focus on Tiuyaro's long-winded - and probably useless - discourse. He was an Elf Lord, and he had learnt patience over the course of his long life, he wouldn't succumb to his seneschal's poorly disguised trap.

He wouldn't.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take _Ada_ to leave those boring Lords and come to see what is happening?" - Elrohir asked from his prone position on one of the suite's sofas, his little sister happily chewing his hair while resting against his chest and her brother sleeping on Elrohir's at her side. 

Legolas, who was brushing out her hair after her bath, shrugged her shoulders in response. Elrohir had to give her credit, despite her fears about his father's reaction, once she had agreed to take the twins into the Valley's safety she hadn't hesitated on her course of action. 

"Probably it will be a few hours more, Glorfindel made clear that we all were safe and healthy. He will be curious, but curiosity alone won't make _Ada_ skip his responsibilities" - Elladan said from his position next to the main window looking through a trunk he had brought from storage and which contained many of his, and their sister's, old baby clothes. 

He raised a blue-grey dress for Legolas' approval. The blonde took a look at it, checking the size and fabric.

"I think this will be good for this weather, better than they have now. It has been a bit thin and they felt the cold more than an average elven baby as far as I can tell"- Legolas said, nodding her head with approval. Elladan folded it and placed it into the approved pile, commenting.

"It was the same for 'roh, Arwen and I. The seamstress had to be very careful with the fabrics she used for us as it wasn't the same she was used to. We got better while we grew older and, while we still notice the cold more than other elves, it's more a matter of comfort than concern right now" - Elladan explained. 

The door opening made all of them raise their heads expectantly, despite Elladan's reasoning. But Glorfindel was the one to enter the room. The blonde had been coming and going from the room to attend his own duties - despite his words to Elrond, there were some things he couldn't just postpone - he had, however, stayed close to the family wing all evening.

He went to Elrohir's side on the sofa. Glorfindel was fascinated with Laegil and Laerion and had spent most of his time in the room playing with them when they were awake, and watching over them when they were sleeping. His endless patience was fascinating to Legolas who hadn't ever seen this side of the famous Barlog-slayer. By the time she had met him, she had been almost in her second century and as one of the youngest elves in Rivendell, she hadn't gotten the chance to see Glorfindel with younger elves. Elladan and Elrohir, however, having grown with the Vanya,were well used to this attitude.

It was clear to all of them that the older elf adored elflings, and he was amazing with them. It had made Elladan and him wonder at the fact he didn't have any - known - children of his own, and the reasons for it. Still, among their people and their long and bloody story, it was better to leave the question unasked to avoid getting into muddy matters. 

Glorfindel knelt at the sofa's side to get to Laegil's level. His little sister showed a good deal of taste by letting go of his hair and reaching for Glorfindel famous tresses. The blonde didn't hesitate and took advantage of her gesture to pick her up into his arms, resting back against the low table with Laegil safely resting against his chest. Her grabby fingers were already investigating some of the older Vanya's hair ornaments. 

"I see your plan, Glorfindel. You have been braiding bribes into your hair to steal this little one’s attention" - Elrohir accused half-seriously when he saw a small bell which he could swear hadn't been there before, attracting Laegil's attention. 

Glorfindel laughed that bell-like laugh of his at Elrohir’s words, not denying the accusation .

Legolas shook her head from her position next to Elladan where she had started to sort clothes with his brother, now that her hair was finally clean and loosely braided back until it was dry again. Without raising her head from the little booties she was examining, she observed.

"I wouldn't worry too much 'dan, It's almost time for both of them to focus their attention on something neither of you have" - she said dryly. Elrohir took just a moment to understand her meaning before laughing out loud.

"Well, it's certainly not something our seneschal can braid into his hair" - he said laughingly. Legolas shook her head in fake despair.

"Certainly not" - she retorted, placing the small pair of cotton shoes on the approved pile and starting to look for a matching pair.

That seemed to be the clue for the child still in his arms to wake up and start to wail. Legolas rose from her seat immediately and picked up the child in a smooth motion. She walked to the small rocking chair in the corner and, with a practised motion, opened her blouse and led the child to her chest to eat. The three of them held their breath until the child started to eat hungrily. 

Laegil, in the meantime, had stayed calm in Glorfindel's arms the whole time, just looking towards her brother's noises in curiosity. Glorfindel looked up from the child on his arms to her mother, his face pensive.

"You are being more relaxed than I expected. You seemed to be very tense when you arrived" - Glorfindel commented carefully. 

Legolas gave him a wary look at his unvoiced question. The Vanya seemed to have decided to wait until Elrond arrived for him to ask the pertinent questions to Legolas, having reached his own conclusions from the young twins' obvious likeness. That had helped to loosen up both Legolas and also Elladan and Elrohir, who felt torn between their friendship to the archer - and their growing attachment to her little children and their own siblings - and their loyalty to their father who they didn't know for sure how he would react. 

Glorfindel seemed, however, to have to start to cede to his own curiosity. Legolas carefully caressed the small head on her chest while thinking how to answer.

"I have decided to let things happen as they will. I decided to come here to avoid worse problems or to put my friends into an untenable position, having to hide a secret so close to them or to betray my trust if I expressly asked them to keep it quiet. Every choice I have made, right or wrong, has been made with that in mind. I have known Elrond for a long time, even if that is shorter than anyone else here, and in all that time I have known him to be wise. I know this... situation is closer to home than most, but I hope that wisdom will hold and he will be at least willing to hear my side" - Legolas said softly.

"I would most dearly love to hear your side" - Elrond Perendhil's voice was heard from the entrance of the room surprising all of their occupants who had been so focused on the screaming child that they had failed to hear the arrival of the elven lord.

* * *


	16. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Elrond are finally face to face. What will Elrond think of Legolas' decisions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue and explanations here. Legolas and Elrond are finally getting each other’s version of what happened. 
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Elrond took a seat on the settee in Legolas' room while his friend and sons left them with some parting looks of concern. But he couldn't spare even a fraction of his attention to calm their fears because he was still trying to understand what he was seeing.

As for Legolas, she was finishing feeding one of the twins and she placed the small forms of her - _their?_ \- children in the crib that someone had taken out from storage and placed in the room. Elrond hadn't been able to get more than a quick look at their faces but, in his _older_ children’s arms, their likeness to each other was impossible to miss.

Having gotten her - _their?_ \- children settled, Legolas walked back to Elrond's side, the look in her clear blue eyes worried but decisive . She lifted a hand to fend off any questions and said:

"I will answer any questions you have. But I want to say a few words first, before you start" - after Elrond nodding gesture, she continued - "It was never my intention to hide them from you. When I first suspected that I was pregnant it was in the middle of the Battle of the Five Armies and there wasn't any time to decide anything. I had to fight because I didn't have any choice. Once it was over, and I had it confirmed by a trusted friend and I realised..."

Legolas trailed off, her face lost to the memory before she continued without looking at Elrond.

"Things with my father were complicated. We now know it was Sauron's presence in the South that had poisoned our home to the point of almost no return. I am not certain if it has reached the point of no return actually, only time will tell whether or not we can reverse the damage " - she explained, her voice sad - "But you already know this, I have told you this before even if I didn't know the source of the threat, its consequences have been obvious for a long time" - she concluded, finally raising her eyes to meet his straight on, her bright blue eyes as clear and honest as usual.

Elrond nodded in response remembering all their previous conversations and Legolas' unspoken urgency the last time she had visited the Valley. Elrond had suspected that she wasn't planning to return in a long time, if ever. The matters in her home had become so dark that she couldn't justify her leaving even for the sake of diplomacy. That had been one of the reasons which had urged him to try his luck with her. He hadn't planned for it to be as rushed as it had, but he had feared he wouldn't have another chance with her if he didn't try that time. He had wanted to know her like that, even if only for a night.

Legolas' eyes didn't leave his face while he considered this, and she seemed to follow the turn of his thoughts because she blushed slightly before she continued. Her next words confirmed that her thoughts had gone the same way as Elrond's although she stayed on the topic.

"When I was last here in the Valley, I knew it wouldn't be possible for me to return. Not only because of the situation at the forest needed every warrior but because my father's... decisions were becoming more concerning of late" - Legolas admitted. 

Elrond felt a shot of surprise at her words. The law at the woodland Realm was clear: the problems of the forest stayed in the forest. First Oropher, and then Thranduil after him, had managed to build the only prospering elven Realm which didn't have a Ring to defend it. And not only they had managed to stand firm against the growing shadow of the Enemy, but they had also managed to do it so _with the enemy at their doors_. It was incredibly ironic, to say something, that the one Realm without any elven Ring was the one closest to the Enemy. But they had managed to fight him off. Despite the darkness of the forest which had turned the Great Greenwood into the dark Mirkwood, they had managed to fight the darkness into a standstill. And while no one could say that Mirkwood was safe, the elven settlements prospered and its people were strong. 

But all of this came with a price. Mirkwood was almost a militarized Realm. Much more than any other for certain. Every one of its subjects were involved in the defence of the forest in some way. The warriors were, of course, but also the healers, the farmers who grew supplies for their army, the diplomats who established deals for the metals they needed for their weapons. Every resource in the forest was focused on their fight for survival. And that needed a level of discipline higher than any other of the elven Realms. 

And their King had the last word of every decision and the responsibility for every life there, as did the rest of the Royal family, Legolas and her siblings. It was a great deal of responsibility and Thranduil and his children had risen to the challenge. In return, it made them, and their people, very protective of their lives and privacy. And it had instituted a barrier of silence and protection around the King and his family. For their own protection and to make sure that they ultimately had one voice and one alone. The last thing Mirkwood could afford was division, mistrust or indecision. 

From outside, it made for a worrying situation, that kind of power was dangerous with a lack of healthy criticism. Elrond and other leaders had watched the happenings in the forest with wary concern, but it couldn't be argued that the system worked for the wood elves or that they seemed content with it. The only thing that soothed Elrond's and the other leaders' concerns was that, behind closed doors, both Thranduil's children and their closest confidants were able to discuss their concerns and opposite views. 

And Elrond knew that Legolas, at least, had been the voice of reason in Thranduil's Council. Trying to fight against the isolation of their people and for the strengthening of their ties to other Realms. Trying to fight against her father's mistrust for other races. 

For Legolas to admit that her father's politics had become a matter of concern, coupled with the rumours of what had happened before the Battle and with the Dwarven party... It made Elrond worried. 

He started to talk carefully, weighing his words. 

"Some of the rumours of what had happened between Thranduil and the Dwarf King were...distressing to say the least" - Elrond admitted. Legolas snorted in response, her face fighting off the amusement.

"I can imagine. To see them together was _distressing_ at the very least" - she countered with a sigh before she continued -"You will wonder what this has to do with them?" - she asked waving towards the crib and the sleeping twins in it. Elrond's attention returned to the small forms and he was now unable to resist any longer. He rose from his seat again and approached the sleeping elflings. 

Looking down at the two blonde heads, Elrond experienced a moment of disconnection. He couldn't believe these little beings were here, alive and _his_. He took note of every feature trying to memorize them. On the left, lying on his side was the bigger of the twins. His already blonde hair a cloud around his chubby face. 

Legolas, who had stepped up to his side, touched the round cheek with a delicate finger and said.

"This is Laerion, the oldest and the boy" - she said lovingly, caressing the blonde cloud. Elrond nodded in response, placing his hands on the crib and then looking at the smaller twin. She was lying on her right side, facing towards her twin, her little hand on her mouth and her blonde hair already a curly mess. He nodded in her direction.

"And she?" - he asked. 

"Laegil" - Legolas answered easily. She smiled down to the female with some fond reminiscence - "From the first moment she opened her eyes, she seemed to be able to see into your soul" - she explained the name, before smiling ruefully - "Or maybe it's just that her eyes remind me of my father" - she admitted with a laugh.

Elrond nodded in response, his mind playing around with the names.

"Laerion and Laegil. They are beautiful, and very Sindar" - Elrond said softly. Legolas nodded carefully.

"Very much so. Not the names your family usually give their children" - she observed, before continuing even more cautiously - "I should have done this more formally I suppose, but I am not sure of the proper protocol for this if there is any. This is not something than any of my tutors ever explained to me" - she muttered, before taking a deep breath and gestured to the small elflings - "My Lord, allow me to formally introduce you to my children: Laerion and Laegil. They are, indeed, your children"- she finished in a rush, her blue eyes bravely meeting Elrond's grey gaze.

Elrond felt like he had been kicked on his chest at the confirmation, as expected as it was. Looking down again into the crib, he met the grey eyes - identical to his - of his recently awakened son. Laerion looked up to him fascinated, his small hands waving in his direction for Elrond to pick him up. Elrond lowered his arms to his son and picked him up expertly tucking him up against his chest. Laerion babbled happily and waved his hand in Legolas' direction. Legolas smiled back and picked up the small fist to bring it to her lips, giving a loving kiss to the small knuckles with a laugh, muttering a few words in Sylvan to the small child. Elrond looked down to the trusting eyes of his new son and was impelled to smile.

"You are awake, little one?" - he asked him softly. Laerion seemed very focused on the small braids falling down his shoulders and within reach of the grabby hands. He took one and brought it to his mouth. Elrond took it away from him unsurprised, marvelling at the likeness to his older sons. Elladan and Elrohir had been the same at this age, except for the blonde hair.

Legolas had turned back to the crib and had taken out the now awake little elleth. Laegil was looking around for her twin with her clear blue eyes. Elrond placed his free hand on her cheek focusing her attention on him.

"Um... you are right. She has inherited your eyes. And Thranduil's gaze" - he admitted ruefully. Moments after, the small blonde elfling started to try for her mother's chest, her interest clear while she started to complain loudly.

Legolas shrugged sheepishly.

"And quite a bit of his temper I am afraid" - she admitted, walking to the rocking chair and loosening her shirt bringing the small infant's head to her chest for her to start to eat gleefully.

Elrond walked closer to them fascinated, seating on the low table before the chair with Laerion happily taking advantage of his father's distraction and making a mess of his braids while he watched his sister. 

Legolas caressed the small head before she continued their previous conversation.

"I didn't want my children to become a tool or a weapon to be used against you or Rivendell. Or an excuse for starting a war between our realms" - Legolas confessed, her gaze fixed on the child she was feeding. Elrond felt a new shot of fear in his chest. 

"I don't think Thranduil would use his own family or allow them to be used by anyone. He loves you and your siblings above everything" - he said carefully, his surprise at Legolas' comment obvious in his tone.

Legolas' gaze stayed fixed on her daughter.

"My father loves his family. I don't doubt he would do anything to keep us safe. I am not worried about his intentions. I am worried for what the toll of the last few centuries has left on him. The isolation of our people and the lack of help from other Realms have been wearing down on our people and particularly on my father. And let me tell you that, despite his pride, not all the fault for that isolation rests on my father's shoulders. We have warned other Realms of what was happening in the South, and not until Mithrandir came and saw what was there did any of you even think to help us. As if the suffering of my people wasn't important until the threat involved Sauron and therefore, became a problem for everyone" - Legolas observed darkly, her voice angered and Elrond couldn't blame her. She didn't wait for any excuse and Elrond didn't try to justify himself or the other leaders - "With that in mind, what do you think would have been my father's conclusion when he learnt I was pregnant with your children?" - Legolas asked wryly.

Elrond paused for a moment, his initial answer halted on his tongue when he considered Legolas' reasoning. 

"I think... he would have taken it as another insult to your people. Another way we Noldor felt the wood-elves are inferior to us. For you to be pregnant with my children without us being formally involved..." - Elrond pondered out loud. Legolas' snorted softly, her hand still gentle on Laegil's head while she slowed down from her feeding.

"Formally involved! You are married!" - she observed with a shake of her head - "Which leads me to the question, how was I able to become pregnant? I am not a child to be this ignorant, it shouldn't have happened. We are not a couple and you are married to someone else. Our people are not like the mortals, we need a bit more besides the act itself to become pregnant. A further connection between us, and an active wish to have children together is necessary. And of late, even more than that, given the small number of children we are having" - Legolas observed, her face intent on Elrond's trying to read the answer in his expression.

Elrond understood her confusion. As Legolas had stated, it was difficult for their people to have children. Unlike Men, who could actually become pregnant just by laying together at the right - or wrong, depending on the situation - time, elves needed a conscious wish to have children and a formal bond together. 

Or so it went usually. As usual with Elrond, his own case was a bit more complicated. With his mortal blood, despite the choice he had made over a millennia ago, he still held some of his forefather's characteristics as he and Celebrian had discovered, much to her distress. Celebrian hadn't been prepared to have children as soon as they had. But Elrond hadn't understood the differences his mortal blood introduced to their relationship. 

That had been the first serious fracture in their marriage. Even if their marriage had been one of convenience - hatched behind the scenes under Galadriel's watchful eye as a way to join the two remaining branches of Finwë's blood in Middle Earth and join the remaining Noldor - Celebrian and he had initially liked each other. There wasn't a great passion involved, but they were friends and Elrond had hoped it would grow into something else. But it wasn't to be so. When she found out she had conceived, Celebrian had felt cheated out of her decision. Children were a choice that both parts of the couple needed to take to have them. That was the main reason why an elf rejecting their own children was an aberration. It happened of course, no matter what some people wanted to say. They were flesh and blood and they made mistakes, but it was less common than in other races.

But Celebrian and he hadn't realized they could have children as the mortal did. Or, in truth, that with Elrond involved it was possible for him to leave a female pregnant without a conscious decision. They realised this when Elladan and Elrohir made themselves known inside Celebrian by her losing her breakfast one morning. 

Elrond had been very careful from there on, as a healer, he was aware of the use of some herbs to prevent conception. Celebrian hadn't been happy about the need but accepted them as the only alternative they had if they wanted to have as normal a marriage as possible. But Elrond knew that the damage to their relationship wasn't improving, and despite their conscious decision to have Arwen, she had come with her own quandaries. With her likeness to Luthien and the fate of that elven Princess... that had cast a new shadow on their enjoyment of her birth and created the last fracture in their relationship.

After Arwen's birth, their relationship had been over. They stayed together for the sake of their children and the stability of their people, but Celebrian no longer found any joy in their marriage outside of their children together. She had started her visits to her mother's lands and they became more and more frequent and longer and longer in time. By the time Celebrian had chosen to leave, after what had happened with the Orcs, they had found other companions outside their marriage. 

Discretely, of course. Elrond was very careful to avoid conception with someone else and Celebrian, with 'normal' partners, didn't need to worry. Elrond had discovered he could avoid conception by taking some herbs himself and was diligent in his ingestion when he was involved with someone. 

But his sleeping with Legolas hadn't been planned. It had been a last-minute decision he had made when Legolas announced her departure. And with Elrond's suspicion that she wasn't planning to return, and his long-term attraction to her, he had been... careless. As he hadn't been in a long time.

Legolas stayed silent at the chair, patiently waiting for his answer. Laegil had fallen asleep on her chest while they talked, and Laerion who had been fed just before Elrond's arrival, had fallen asleep on his father's chest, his hand still grabbing a bit of the dark hair. In the silence of the twins, Elrond felt a long-missed calm. He had grieved for the breakage of his marriage, but most of all because he felt it cheated his children from having a normal infancy. 

He wanted something different for these children and he grieved at the thought that it may already be too late. But at least, Legolas needed honesty. He didn't know if she would react better than Celebrian had. She had the right to react even worse as they hadn't been in a relationship so she couldn’t have expected any possibility of this, but Elrond owed her the truth. It had been his carelessness which had started this.

"Is it because of your mortal blood?" - Legolas asked, surprising him. Elrond turned to her in question. 

"That is... a very good guess" - he admitted. Legolas rose from her seat and placed the small baby in her arms on the crib again before she turned again towards Elrond.

"I had quite a long time to think it over. There are not a lot of possibilities. We aren't married or bonded together. I _know_ I wasn't planning to have children with a married elf, no matter how attractive I found him. It was risky enough to sleep with you given who your mother-in-law is" - Legolas stated, refreshingly bold. Elrond admired her again as he had in the past, for her brave confronting of the reality before her - "My father is Sinda and my mother had Vanya blood. None of that is outside the norm. The only wild card here is your heritage. I am aware that you have inherited some skills from your Maia ancestor, some skills that elves born in these shores don't have, like your foresight. It's not a wild guess to think that your mortal blood also gives you a different set of... skills, I guess?" - she concluded hesitatingly, clearly unsure of how to describe their situation.

Elrond felt amused for the first time about the circumstances they were facing.

"The skill to get _elleth_ pregnant without meaning to?" - he asked wryly while he laid Laerion next to his sister again, giving him the last caress. Legolas muffled a snort of laughter. 

"Something like that I guess" - she said grabbing his arm and leading him back again to the settee, sitting down with him. She seemed more relaxed now Elrond hadn't acted enraged at the situation and her usual good mood and the mischievous attitude Elrond so loved, was resurfacing. - "So, it has to do with your mortal ancestors?" - she asked again. 

Elrond nodded with a sigh before he squared his shoulders decisively. 

"As best as I can tell. I have to apologize for this Legolas. I knew this could happen and I was careless. You have paid the price for this" - he apologized, looking down to Legolas' face next to him bracing himself for Legolas' ire. 

The younger elf looked a bit confused, but there was nothing like the rage Elrond was expecting. 

"I believe none of us was expecting what happened. I didn't get the impression you were planning a seduction that night" - Legolas commented after a moment. 

"I wasn't. But that isn't an excuse. I was aware of this possibility where you weren't and you deserved better than finding yourself in this situation without any warning" - Elrond admitted still surprised by Legolas' calm acceptance of the situation. By now, Celebrian had been throwing the room on its head - metaphorically talking, of course, the silver lady of Lorien would never lose her cool in that manner - "Which brings us back to our previous conversation. When you realized you were pregnant and were forced to leave your home behind" - Elrond reminded her. 

"It wasn't just about the children. I was angry with my father about what had happened with the dwarves and the decisions he had made" - Legolas started to explain - "Don't get me wrong. Thorin Oakenshield was wrong to invade our home as he did and deny my father the answers he asked from him. We had enough problems already without the threat of a bunch of dwarves waking up the spiders next to our homes, or waking up a dragon without knowing how to kill it" - Legolas said, looking irritated again - "Mithrandir had no right to devise this plan at my father's back. Smaug could have as well gone to Mirkwood and started to burn us down without warning, the same he did with Lake Town" - Legolas concluded.

Elrond stayed silent. He had been opposed to Gandalf's plan because of the threat of the dragon, and also the weakness of Thorin's blood. But he hadn't thought of sending a message of warning to Thranduil. Another failure born of the distance created between their kinds. He wouldn't have hesitated to warn Cirdan or Galadriel of the same, but he had feared that Thranduil would allow his hatred for the dwarves to lead his decisions.

Legolas seemed to follow his silent reasoning.

"Despite what Thorin was planning. My father's choices weren't any better. He was right to detain them in our dungeons and I would like to hear anyone defending their attitude. But once Thorin was in the Mountain, he didn't have the right to bring us to war for his pride" - Legolas said her gaze unfocused like she was relieving something. Elrond looked at her in curiosity, aware that there was something else at play here.

"Did you lose someone at the battle?" - he asked carefully. 

"We all lost too many, and too many were hurt" - Legolas said vaguely - "All for a handful of coins and a ridiculous stone" - she said contemptuously.

"Quite a few more than a handful. And there have been a few famous wars made because of stones" - Elrond observed wryly. Legolas shrugged in response.

"I know, and one would think that we had learnt something of that mess" - Legolas observed -"It wasn't worth the lives lost or any of my friends' unhappiness" - she said firmly. Elrond noticed they had reached the real issue.

"Your friends' unhappiness?" - he asked. 

"Bilbo Baggins, who I think you have met?" - Legolas asked, Elrond nodded, surprised, remembering the kind hobbit who had joined Thorin's Company. He had been very worried for the gentle being and even tried to tempt him to stay in Rivendell, fearing his fate if he continued his journey with the dwarves. Bilbo had chosen to stay with his newfound friends, regardless, and Elrond had heard he had acquainted himself very well at the battle. There had been a few rumours of a clash with the Dwarf King but, as he had come away back to his home, Elrond had dismissed them as excessive. He wondered now if there was some truth in them. He had yet to pin down Gandalf to ask for his version of what had happened. 

"He was in love with that rock-headed Dwarf King and went above and beyond duty to save him and his nephews. All he got for his pains was getting dangled from the battlements and banished from Erebor. All for the sake of the Arkenstone" - Legolas related and, without leaving Elrond room to process that, she continued - "And Tauriel went and fell in love with one of the King's nephews and got herself banished by my father for it. Thorin and he have a lot more in common than either of them would like to admit" - Legolas concluded irritated.

"So, you left" - Elrond asked warily, still shocked by the news Legolas had related but focusing on Legolas' own account. Legolas shrugged.

"I was angry by all had happened and I just received confirmation of my pregnancy. I didn't want to stay and become another problem for my father, or for my children to become another 'slight' the Noldor have done against my people. I know you didn't mean for this to happen" - she interrupted Elrond before he could justify himself - "I know it's not a slight against the Noldor or anything more elaborated that a careless night. But I know that our people need to stand together against Sauron. Despite what my father and some of his Counselors would say, I know War is coming and is coming for all of us. I can feel it and so can every living thing from my home to this Realm and beyond" - Legolas said ominously. 

Elrond felt every hair of his body standing in response, the echo of prophecy clear in Legolas' words. Legolas seemed as surprised as he by her own words.

"War is coming" - he repeated, feeling the truth of the words in his very bones and soul. Legolas nodded, hesitantly.

"Yes. I can feel this. From the moment I realized that I was pregnant I knew that if I stayed and my father discovered the twins' father, that it would be another excuse for my people closing down our borders and keeping the outside world problems away from us. And I knew... I knew that the consequences would be terrible for all of us" - she concluded slowly, like she was unsure of the source of her certainty, but was certain nevertheless. She looked in the crib direction thoughtfully, while Elrond reached the same conclusion she had clearly had. 

"Your pregnancy gave you access to my own line's skills - as you have called them. You foresaw the future - or one possible future - if you stayed in the forest" - Elrond said amazed. Legolas looked back at him, bewildered.

"I didn't realize that was possible, has this happened before? They were just four months inside me, not even fully formed. Do you mean to tell me that they could be having those visions now?" - she asked worriedly, rising from her seat to look down to the sleeping children like she could see into their dreams just by staring at them. She then turned back to him to where he had followed her next to the crib and was standing behind her - "And that wasn't the only time it happened. I sent the letter to the twins because I knew they would run into trouble if they went looking for me at that time. And last month, I knew a cousin of Bilbo would have problems with her pregnancy so I stayed at her home for the night. This... awareness has stayed with me even after the twins' birth" - she realized, surprised - "Is this my bond with them at work or I have 'gained' this sight?" - she asked out loud, looking nervous.

Elrond ceded to his impulse to bring her into his arms as he had wanted to do since he had arrived in the rooms. Legolas accepted the gesture and borrowed against his chest, relaxing in his arms after a few moments before she tried to withdraw, apologizing.

"I am sorry. I am just worried about this affecting them in some way. They are so small, I can't imagine how they will be able to handle this so young" - Legolas apologized, embarrassed. Elrond hushed her and kept her safely in his arms. 

"It's alright. I suspect this is all your own abilities anyway. I don't know if you have always had the potential for them - your grandmother on your mother's side was Vanya after all - or if you have received this from your connection with me. But I am certain that the twins will be alright. I never heard of anyone this young having those skills awoken. And if they were receiving visions this young you wouldn't have any doubt that something was wrong with them, and you haven't said anything about strange behaviour or night terrors" - he looked at her in question despite his certainly. 

Legolas shook her head in denial.

"No, they are actually quite calm. It has been quite a relief actually, as there are two of them and just one of me. If the two of them were in the habit of screaming in the night I would have been tearing my hair out by now. Even with Bilbo's and his family help" - she admitted, calmer now. Her words grabbed Elrond's attention.

"Bilbo? That's where you have been all this time?" - he asked, surprised, trying to imagine the fussy little hobbit hosting an elven Princess and her children in the Shire. It wasn't all that difficult to imagine really. If Bilbo Baggins had managed to withstand Thorin Oakenshield's dark moods, probably Legolas and her children had been an easy job for the hobbit.

"I was planning to go to the Havens. But Bilbo had invited me to his home when I last saw him before he left the battlefield, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a brief stop in the Shire. I wasn't planning to get morning sickness before a fussy hobbit and having him - and his neighbours - convinced that I was dying" - Legolas explained wryly but with a fond smile.

Elrond laughed in response too.

"He bullied you into staying, didn't he?" - he guessed. 

"That he did! Who could have thought that a creature that small could be so stubborn? He didn't accept a no for an answer and when he realized that there wasn't a parent in the picture... he was so terribly worried for me that I didn't have the heart to deny him. Apparently, hobbits can die if they become pregnant away from their home and their mates" - Legolas admitted. Elrond repressed a shudder at the image her words painted.

"So can our kind. At least, we don't have that much of attachment to our homes as the hobbits apparently do, but a pregnant female away from her family... that is dangerous" - Elrond said, unable to hide his worry - "I will have to check you and the children" - he said in concern, already looking her over trying to find if there was anything wrong with her.

"We are all fine. The hobbits have been wonderful. They all but adopted us into their community. And the twins, Elladan and Elrohir I mean, have been with us for three weeks now. Laerion and Laegil had their fill of their attention by now" - Legolas offered calmly, leading him back to the settee. 

"You have been with the hobbits for almost a year, the twins must be... two months old?" - he guessed, given the dates and their looks. Legolas nodded.

"Almost three by now, they were born September 5. We almost didn't leave this late in the year, but Mithrandir was very insistent that we didn't want people starting to worry more about me and that Bilbo was needed at Erebor. If we didn't leave when we did, we would have needed to wait out the winter in the Shire" - Legolas explained. Elrond let the comment about Bilbo go for the moment - Gandalf's plots usually needed more than half-attention anyway and he couldn't spare it now - and made a mental note to ask later.

"I will give you all an exam tomorrow. For now, it's already late in the evening and I think I would like to have a calm dinner and some sleep. And I am sure you must be tired after your journey here" - he observed. Legolas agreed with a tired shake of her head. 

"It has been a long few weeks. I think that keeping up with _both_ sets of twins it's a bit too much to ask from someone" - she commented resting back against the headrest of the sofa, her eyes already closing down. 

Elrond shook her softly and helped her to rise before she could fully fall asleep where she was.

"None of that. You need to eat something before bed. You have been breastfeeding the twins and, even if the path here from the Shire is not that long, it isn't without danger" - Elrond said, leading her towards the table while keeping a one-sided conversation trying to keep her awake - "I will call over for some food, we will share dinner and then I will help you to bed. I will stay and watch over the twins tonight so you can rest. I promise to be on my best behaviour this time" - he joked softly. Legolas laughed in response.

"You better. A set of twins is more than enough for me right now. If I should have any other children I would probably leave them to you and defect to the orcs" - Legolas admitted, taking a place around the table. 

Elrond smiled back, deep down thinking that the young princess' performance had been impossibly brave so far. Many elves, older than her, wouldn't have been able to brave her situation as courageously as she had. Elrond was still expecting some kind of backlash from her at his own part in all this mess. 

Walking towards the door of the room to call for some food, Elrond's mind whirled with plans for the next day. 

And for further on. Now he had Legolas here with him as the mother of his children, Elrond didn't plan to let her go without a fight. He may have never dared to ask the blonde for more than a night, knowing the situation at her home. But Elrond had been long fascinated by the Sinda Princess, admiring her sharp mind, noble soul, wicked aim with the bow and yes, her beautiful appearance. With things as they were, Elrond would be foolish not to try keeping her by his side. 

He was free to find his own happiness now, just like Celebrian. Just before her departure for Aman, Celebrian and he had finally broken the marriage bond who tied them together. While Elrond hadn't felt the need to admit this before - it was actually easier for him to keep the fiction to avoid ambitious females - it seemed that his secrecy had made this situation more complex. He would now need to explain the truth to Legolas and convince her to give them a chance.

* * *

Completely unaware of Elrond's plans, Legolas rested her head on the top of the table, trying to stay awake. With her children safe and sleep at their crib, their father aware of their existence and apparently alright with it, and the promise of food in the way, Legolas felt that she could finally rest after weeks of worries, preparations and travelling. 

Placing her head over her arms and closing her eyes she was lost into the dream world before Elrond finished calling for their dinner.


	17. Welcome to the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are introduced to more of the family. And Elrond needs to explain himself to certain parties. He wasn't expecting to have this conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few clarifications here. I haven't seen the Hobbit's movies in a while now. As far as I remember, Legolas went after the leading Orc and then re-appeared at the lake _after_ Smaug had been killed. Presumably, he could have seen the dragon attacking the town from afar and rushed back. Just to clarify some text in the chapter, I am aware that he wasn't _at the town_ when the dragon attacked.
> 
> Also, the idea of Elrond having to explain himself to his sons came to me from one interview to David Tennant. I don't know if it's true and I don't remember exactly the phrasing but he has a very much older son (than the rest), and his wife and he had recently another child (I think it's the fifth). The oldest, apparently, teased him asking him if he knew how to use protection :D. I can see the twins being that cheeky.
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Elrond looked at the paper before him without really seeing it. It had been a difficult morning and he had been unable to concentrate on any of the matters Erestor had put before him. 

His mind returned again and again to the family he had left sleeping in their room in the early hours of the morning. He had been very reluctant to leave his newfound children and stayed dozing in one of the living room sofas most of the night. 

Legolas had given up kicking him out around midnight, saying he could do whatever he wanted but she was going to bed. She hadn't made any gesture to invite him to it and Elrond hadn't been surprised. 

He may have been a bit disappointed. 

"Do you know _ada_? You have lost quite a bit of moral high ground. I don't think you can complain about the 'reckless things' Elladan and I do. For a while at least. It feels good to have the high ground for once" - Elrohir said amusedly from the doorway. Elrond looked up from the paper he hadn't been paying attention to - why was Erestor determined in shoving all that paperwork at Elrond anyway? Wasn't his duty to go through all of that so it didn't get to Elrond? - to see his son's mischievous smile. 

"I don't think it will be long before you go down son. I would be surprised if you lasted a week before doing something" - Elrond retorted wryly. Elrohir's smile showed his agreement - and how little he cared about it - "Where is your brother?" - he asked warily.

"Which one?" - Elrohir quickly asked, clearly delighted with his own wit. Elrond repressed the urge to roll his eyes. It was a bad idea to encourage that behaviour, next they knew, they were annoying Saruman at the following Council and he didn't want to have a pair of twin-toads as sons courtesy of an annoyed wizard.

"The one who can be mistaken for you" - he answered with a raised eyebrow. Elrohir shrugged carelessly.

"He went with Estel to introduce him to the babies" - he answered easily, unbothered by Elrond's growing impatience with his antics - "He had heard the gossip of Legolas' arrival and that she had two little elflings with her and he wanted to see her and meet an 'elf younger than himself for real'" - Elrohir explained, clearly quoting.

Elrond felt a shot of surprise - and shame - when he remembered his foster son. He had been so focused on Legolas' and their situation that he had forgotten his eleven year old mortal child. He had been working with his mother that week so he hadn't been around the main house. Gilraen believed he needed to spend some time learning the history of Men, their culture and customs, not from the elven books or tutors, but from other Men. She had taken the duty of teaching him herself one week every month. That week, he stayed with his mother in one of the outer houses which surrounded Rivendell's main building. 

Gilraen had declined to live in the main house with Elrond, his family and his main Councilors. She felt more comfortable having her own kitchen and her own household in general. Even if it was within Elrond's domain. Elrond suspected - although he had never asked her - that she sometimes pretended that her house outside Rivendell was the one she had shared with her husband. That he was still alive and she was waiting for him to return from one of his patrols. That fantasy broke utterly at the first sight of an elf walking around the grounds so she had tried to hide the main house from view, placing the house in a copse of trees and the main entrance on the opposite side of Rivendell. 

Estel, much to his mother's chagrin, was fascinated with elves in general and with Legolas in particular. He loved Elrond as his foster father and Elladan and Elrohir as his older siblings. But it was Legolas with whom he had found a real friendship. Unlike her Noldor kin, Legolas found it easy to relax and have fun in things like imaginary battles and made-up adventures. During her time in the Valley, the elven princess always found time to spend with the lonely child, helping him with his studies, telling him about her home and her travels. The two of them had become true friends and Elrond knew that Legolas, aware of how fast mortals grew, had grieved at their last parting knowing that the likeness of seeing the young boy again while he was still a child was very low.

That Legolas had returned now, with two children in tow, was a surprise to all of them, and Elrond wondered how Estel would take it. Would he feel jealous about the new children taking his place - and Legolas' time? 

Elrohir seemed to read his thoughts, or maybe his face because he interrupted his trail of thought.

"He seemed to be very excited. He has been talking about teaching the twins the same things he has been learning. Elladan had to remind him that they were barely a few months old and, while our people develop very fast during our first years, that it would still be a few years before he can teach them anything like that" - Elrohir recalled amusedly. 

"He, if he is luckier than his forefathers, may live long enough to meet them fully grown" - Elrond reflected melancholically. 

Elrohir didn't say anything, as there was nothing to say. It was a fact that Estel's ancestors hadn't lived the full span of their lives for a long time. Elrond hoped to change that with his foster son, or at least give him all the tools he needed to improve his chances. He shook himself from his dark thoughts waving a hand in his son's direction.

"If your brother is busy with Estel, what are you doing here?" - he asked in curiosity. It was rare to see one of his sons without the other.

"I came to talk to you while Elladan distracts Legolas and Estel" - Elrohir stated plainly. Elrond was surprised by the blunt challenge. He had been expecting his oldest children to take him to task about his actions with Legolas, but he was surprised that Elrohir would be chosen to take that responsibility. He had expected for both of his sons, or maybe Elladan as the nominally older and usually more level headed twin, to confront him.

"Do you speak for both you and your brother or I am to expect Elladan soon?" - he checked. Elrohir took a seat before Elrond's desk.

"My brother knows my mind and I, his. But I spoke for myself alone. I think Elladan will come tomorrow while I take Legolas and the children to meet Gilraen. She has expressed her wish to meet the twins. It is a rare chance for a mortal to meet one of our children" - Elrohir said, his grey eyes - so alike to Elrond's - fixed on his father. 

Elrond repressed a sigh. He had expected the reaction, but he had thought it would be one of his older friends who he would need to talk to first. Clearly, he had underestimated how protective of their friend the twins were.

"Very well. Say your piece then. I will listen" - Elrond accepted cautiously. Elrohir bowed in response and took a deep breath before he started to talk. Elrond felt a bit of reassurance to confirm his son wasn't as calm as he appeared.

"You know that Elladan and I have been friends with Legolas since she was barely a child. Even being younger than us, she was the first true friend that Elladan and I had outside ourselves" - Elrohir started with a wistful tone. 

Elrond nodded in response without talking. He had been aware of how isolated his sons had been when they were younger, as there were so few elven children in the Valley and with their position as his heirs. He had felt eternally grateful for the kindness of the young princess.

"She was among the few who asked us straight up about our heritage and how it felt to belong to a family such as ours" - Elrohir smiled in response to the memory.

"She can't have been the only one to ask you about that?" - Elrond asked, surprised. Elrohir snorted in response.

"Many asked us. But it was as if we were experiments or a circus act. They asked us if we have a craving for death. If our hair was rougher. If we had more hair than other elves" - Elrohir explained. 

Elrond felt a scowl to form on his face, he had heard similar questions made to him and his brother when they were younger. Once he became Ereinion's heir and Herald, he had fortunately been too 'important' to be asked such inane questions and he had hoped they had been satisfied by then, but he shouldn't have been surprised that at his sons' birth the curiosity had shifted into their direction. Elrohir continued his tale shifting Elrond's attention back to his son.

"Legolas didn't ask any of that. The first question she asked us was, if we knew our mortal kin and if we could introduce her to one of them. She was curious about other races and found our mixed perspective fascinating. She wanted to know if we liked the Dunedain better than the Elves" - Elrohir explained with a fond smile. 

Elrond shared the sentiment. That question could only have occurred to Legolas, who was one of the humblest elves any of them knew. Few other elves would have considered the idea of elves coming short to men in anything. For her to question if the twins liked their mortal kin better, she clearly saw them on even ground with elves. 

"I can see why you would like her so much then. She wasn't counting any side of your heritage as 'lesser'" - Elrond considered. He didn't have the same relationship with Legolas as his sons, but once she had started to act as her father's ambassador and as his connection to the other Realms, Elrond had met her often. And one thing he had always liked about her attitude with him and his council was the way she reacted to his perspective of men. While other people - like Saruman or even Galadriel - acted as if his heritage made him _weak_ about his mortal kin and therefore his opinions should be taken with suspicion, her attitude was always positive about his mortal blood and she seemed to see it as an advantage.

Even Celebrian had considered that part of his heritage as 'lesser', a handicap he had been able to overcome to a certain point by choosing the immortal path, and because of his ties with some of the more famous bloodlines of their race.

"She has always been like that. From the moment we became friends, she has always acted as our mortal blood was an advantage instead of an obstacle to overcome as everyone else thinks" - Elrohir reflected Elrond's thoughts before he shrugged off his memories and looked Elrond into the eye - "I am not surprised that she would feel attracted to you. She has always admired you, what you have gone through and what you have built here" - Elrohir continued seriously - "And it's a well-known fact that mother and you didn't have the best relationship even before she left" - Elrohir observed carefully. 

Elrond repressed a flinch at the comment. 

"Your mother wasn't expecting some of the things that happened with our marriage. She believed that with my choice, I had lost all my 'more mortal traits'" - he admitted. Elrohir's sharp gaze didn't miss anything.

"She didn't choose to become pregnant with us. Neither of you did" - he guessed. Elrond rushed to explain.

"We both loved you and your brother. Your existence took us by surprise but only because of the timing. We didn't plan to have children so soon, but we wanted you" - he stated firmly. Elrohir shrugged again.

"I know you love us _ada_. And so did _naneth_ but she also resented us sometimes. We knew it wasn't really about us" - he observed calmly like that didn't have the power to hurt him. 

Elrond pressed his lips thinly in an attempt to repress a curse. He had tried to shield his children from the worst of his marriage's disasters. He had hoped that they hadn't noticed Celebrian's animosity towards him. And he had most certainly hoped that they didn't feel that any of her unhappiness had anything to do with them.

"It's alright _ada_ , it has been a long time since Elladan and I could be hurt by that. It was harder when we were children but she loved us, we knew that. It was that sometimes our existence reminded her of things that didn't make her happy" - Elrohir said soothingly and Elrond felt a bit ashamed that he needed to be comforted by his own child for something that he should have been comforting Elrohir in the first place.

He also felt very proud of his son.

"That is not the issue now anyway" - Elrohir interrupted his musings -"Legolas liked you. We knew this. It was quite disturbing and I expect that she would have never acted in it" - Elrohir said pointedly. Elrond ignored the insinuation fixed in the first topic.

"Disturbing? What do you mean by disturbing?" - he said a bit outraged - "We are two consenting adults, you know? And as you know, your mother and I have been separated long before she was kidnapped" - he explained - "Actually, before she left we finally broke our bond so I am as free as you and your siblings are"- he concluded.

Elrohir raised his hands in the air to signal his surrender.

"Very well, maybe disturbing isn’t the word. But it was weird for our best friend to like our father. And is even weirder to have proof that the two of you have slept together" - Elrohir theatrically shuddered like in response to the idea, then he seemed to process all of Elrond's words -"You broke your bond?! Why didn't you tell us anything?" - he asked, now more serious than before. 

Elrond suppressed another sigh.

"I am sorry son. That was wrong of me" - he admitted freely - "I didn't say nothing official because I didn't want the backlash of that decision, and to become again as I had before a... focus of some ambitions" - Elrond remembered with a shudder his years as Ereinion's heir - "And I didn't tell you and your siblings because I was worried that it was too many changes in your lives already. With your mother's departure and my... preference not to make it public at the moment it seemed unnecessary to... press that issue" - Elrond admitted, knowing that his excuse was transparent and that Elrohir would see through it. 

As true as it was. The truth was that he had felt worried about his children's reactions after Celebrian's departure. Arwen had immediately left for her grandparent's lands, and barely returned to Rivendell - and Elrond wondered sometimes if she had blamed him for her mother's leaving. And the twins had built on a path of rage and destruction since they had found Celebrian at the orc's cave until they had finally been convinced - by Legolas - that while they could exercise their anger into any of the orcs they met if they destroyed themselves in the process, it would be just another victory for their enemies.

Elrohir seemed to understand what Elrond hadn't said because a shamed flinch crossed briefly his face before he sighed and returned to the topic at hand.

"Regardless of the circumstances. You may want to tell Legolas that" - he advised - "She has been worried about the consequences of having children with a married elf, even if the two of you were seeing other people" - he explained. Elrond nodded in response.

"I know, and I will tell her soon. I need to give her and the children a checkup today. I was planning to eat with them and to spend the evening with Legolas to talk about our situation" - he elaborated. 

"You do that. Legolas has already too much in her mind as it is. That will settle some of her worries. Do you realize that she may have come here to you if she hasn't believed that she would create a diplomatic incident with her news, don't you?" - Elrohir asked pointedly.

"Perhaps so" - Elrond admitted - "Although I doubt Thranduil is going to be happier about this matter regardless if I am married or not" - he observed, and Elrohir made a face at the thought.

"Ay, Elbereth! That is not a conversation I would want to have with the Elvenking" - he said with a shudder probably remembering some of the times he had crossed the King with some of his and his brother's antics. The two of them looked at each other with a shared understanding -"But _ada_ , forgive me for the question and believe that it pains me to ask you this as much as it probably pains you to hear it... But how were you so irresponsible to get Legolas pregnant?" - Elrohir asked finally, his eyes showing the mirth he felt at being able to ask this question of his father. Elrond almost facepalmed at his son's irrepressible attitude and he childishly threw him a ball paper for his son's amusement. But he didn't forget Elrohir's question.

Thranduil's reaction wasn't going to be half as fun, certainly. With Elrond at least.

* * *

Legolas opened the door to her suite warily, wondering who was trying to figure out the truth about the rumours this time. Since she had awoken, she had been visited by more people than she had thought she had a close acquaintanceship with at Rivendell. 

Two of Elrond's Councilors that she had talked in the past in her father's name came to 'welcome her to the Valley', the seamstress - which had at least offered to sew a few things for her once she was more settled, the cook who had asked for any special order while she was breastfeeding, two warriors of Glorfindel's troops that she had fought with in the past and wanted to welcome her back too, four different servants around the house offering to babysit and Lindir who she thought was honestly wanting to see if she was well and offer his help, not to feed the gossip.

Legolas had answered every arrival in accordance with what she felt they had come for. She had thanked the Councilors but kept them in the hallway with the excuse of having been barely out of bed and closed the door in their faces - somehow politely.

She had warmly thanked the seamstress and told her that she would visit her later once she was more settled and had a clearer idea of how long she would be staying - and some idea of how Elrond was going to handle the situation. 

To the cook, who had behaved almost as another mother for Legolas while she visited the Valley in the past, she had admitted her ignorance about any special needs while she was breastfeeding - although she was certain that the hobbits had fed her everything they could think it would help - and placed herself in her hands. After giving her a condensed - and edited - tale of her pregnancy and the twins' age, the elleth had left to go back to her domain with the promise of delicious - and nutritious - plates being sent Legolas. Legolas felt scared already.

The warrior and the servants, she had thanked more warmly than the Councilors but sent them away with the excuse of her tiring journey. She didn't want too many people to see the twins before Elrond made an official statement if that was his wish. Or if it wasn't, she would need to think about what to do.

Lindir, dear Lindir, she had invited inside with a warm embrace of welcome. The minstrel was an old and dear friend of hers and he was as impartial as they come at Rivendell. She hadn't talked at him long, but her short tale had been a bit less edited than the one he had given to others. Linder, the discrete soul he was, hadn't asked any questions or pressed to stay. He had honestly welcomed her to the Valley, telling her of how worried they had been at the news of her disappearance, and reiterated his offer to help her in any way he was able. Legolas had thanked him for the offer and Lindir had discretely left without asking to see the babies.

But now, someone else was at her door and Legolas wondered what would be their excuse this time.

After first opening the door she felt relieved seeing the smiling face of Elladan at her door. Not a new gossip then. However, she was blindsided when a whirlwind crashed on her then, speaking a mile a minute.

"Legolas! You are back!" - Estel said happily, hugging her waist. Legolas hugged the young boy back, amazed as usual at how fast mortals grew. Estel's head was already just a hand span away from her shoulders’ height. 

"Estel! It's good to see you and you have grown so much again!" - she said fondly caressing the dark head buried on her shoulder. She was a bit surprised at the clingy attitude. While Estel was a loving child, he was already at that age that he wanted to look older than he was.

Elladan walked in after Estel and closed the door behind him while smiling fondly at the two of them. 

"Dan and Roh have been telling all about your adventures. They said you saw a dragon!" - Estel said excitedly looking up to her. Legolas made a face at the memory of that day while he led the young boy back to the sitting room, taking a seat at the sofa around the fireplace with Estel sitting at her side. Elladan soundlessly went through the bedroom's door and disappeared inside the room, presumably checking on the twins.

"Just from afar, luckily for me. Many of those who saw him closer didn't live to tell the tale" - Legolas said warningly. Estel was at that age that any danger seemed far and of little importance if there were adventure and excitement involved. Probably the fact he had been so influenced by her and the twins hadn't helped any. She wasn't surprised that Gilraen had wanted to set her own household - as much as she could - to fight off some of that influence.

"But you saw him? How big was he? Was it a he or a she? Did you see their fire?" - the child asked quickly. Legolas sighed in response, her mood lifting at the child's innocent curiosity after spending her morning fending off much more offensive speculation. 

"He was as big as this house and his fire was able to destroy half of a town in one go, up close I think he could have eaten you in a bite too" - she said teasingly. Estel open-mouthed surprise was amusing - "And it was a he, his name was Smaug. The last great dragon of this age. Or so Mithrandir said" - Legolas concluded.

"Well, Gandalf would know" - Elladan commented from the bedroom's door, his arms full with both of her children. Estel let out a surprised exclamation clambering out of the couch and to Elladan's side quickly looking between the two golden children with unabashed fascination.

"Twins! There are really two of them. I thought that was an exaggeration" - Estel said, amazedly raising his hand to touch one of the children's blonde heads - "They look like you!" - he said to Legolas. She laughed in response.

"A bit certainly. They better, they are my children after all" - Legolas responded entertained. Estel looked between them and Elladan then before he said, more hesitatingly.

"And they look like you, Dan" - he observed carefully. Even as young as he was, Estel was very aware of the implications of the conclusion he had reached. Elladan raised his gaze to Legolas' in clear question and she nodded in response. Whatever Elrond's decision, she wasn't going to lie to Estel. The boy had already too many hidden from him.

"Those are my new little siblings Estel, and yours too now" - Elladan offered gently. He walked to the couches and sat down carefully with his two charges delicately balanced in his arms -"These are Laerion and Laegil, Estel" - Elladan introduced them. 

Estel took a seat again at Elladan's side, his young face scrunched in thought while his gaze went from one twin to the other. He took a little hand which was reaching for him, the twins' fascination with this new creature in their mist clear. Legolas watched them in curiosity, it was very rare to see one of their race's children to interact with children of another race. 

"They are _ada's_ children then? As the... rumours say? Can I hold them?" - he asked a bit warily. Legolas sat down behind him, placing her arm around Estel's slim shoulder and helping Elladan to place Laegil in Estel's lap. The young boy held her as careful as she was a precious stone.

"Elrond is their father" - Legolas admitted bluntly and then changed the subject slightly, she didn't want for Estel to have to fend off curious elves who thought he knew more than he did - "It hasn't been officially announced, and I am uncertain of what Elrond will want to say, so let's keep that inside the family for now" - she warned the young boy. Estel nodded seriously, his face lit with the trust placed in him before another question came to his mind. 

"Can I tell mom?" - he asked.

"Of course, she is your mother so she is part of the family. And I trust Gilraen's discretion" - Legolas answered easily. She actually trusted the woman more than many elves. She, as a - former - chieftain's wife, understood the necessity of discretion better than most.

Estel nodded distractedly while playing with the twin in his lap. He made faces at her and let her grab his hands all the time looking fascinated to her. Laegil, in return, tried to grab Estel's dark hair and placed her little hand on his ears.

"I think she believes you are a hobbit, but the ears are puzzling her" - Legolas said, laughing. Estel made a face.

"A hobbit? One of those round little men who live west of Bree?" - Estel asked, looking torn between curiosity and offence. Legolas shrugged easily.

"Well. You are about their size, and hobbits are the only creatures they had met like that. It's a compliment really, Bilbo and his kin have been wonderful with us and the twins loved all their 'cousins' dearly" - Legolas offered. Estel nodded thoughtfully but looked now between the two twins seriously.

"I am your older brother, not your cousin" - he said seriously - "Estel, can you say Estel?" - he asked hopefully. Laegil babbled back to him unhelpfully. 

Legolas felt moved by Estel's easy acceptance of her children and his immediate wish to claim them as family. She looked up over the children's heads to Elladan and saw his own expression of fondness reflecting her feelings. Legolas used the arm she had around Estel's shoulders to draw him closer to her and kissed him warmly in his head. Estel looked up to her puzzled but Legolas just smiled.

"I have missed you, Estel. I am glad to have you here as my children's older brother. The Valar know you will be a much better influence for them than this one and your other brother" - Legolas teased her old friend. Estel laughed as she had expected but she could see the pride shining in his eyes at her words.

"I will be the best older brother for them, Legolas! You can trust me" - he said earnestly. Legolas kissed him again fondly.

"I know" - she said simply feeling more at peace than she had felt anywhere else in a long time. She was still worried about the consequences of her choices, Elrond's decision, and her family's reactions. But here, with Elladan, Estel and her children she was certain that she wouldn't have to confront all that alone.


	18. Making decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Elrond start to make decisions about their future, now joined by their children. Legolas' woodland family will need to be notified as well as other leaders. Not so easy when your father is famous for his temper or your -former- mother-in-law is a millennia-old elf who has survived where almost all the rest of her family didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are getting closer to Thranduil's reaction. I am very much divided, I would love to see Legolas and Elrond at Thranduil's halls but I don't think that kind of travelling should be done with Legolas' children so young. For once, I would love for this confrontation to happen in Thranduil's home ground. But... I don't think it's realistic for Legolas to travel (without any pressing need) all that way at this point with the things as dangerous as they are. I will, however, bring Thranduil to Rivendell this time. I think that meeting his grandchildren warrants it, even if he is the Elvenking.
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Legolas entered the healing halls discreetly, trying to see who was already inside before her presence was noticed by anyone. As it had been promised by Elrond's note which had been delivered that morning, this room of the healing halls had been emptied of any curious eyes.

Legolas entered fully into the room, her children secure in her arms and walked to the centre of the room looking around, searching for Elrond. The older elf didn't seem to have arrived yet, maybe caught up in some of Rivendell's business. Legolas let out a nervous sigh at the small reprieve.

The room was very familiar to her, despite never having been in this one in particular. But Elrond was very specific in the way his healing halls had been designed, every one of them had a very similar layout so all the healers would easily be able to work in them without losing time looking for something placed at an unfamiliar location.

However, some of the more specific rooms had a few extras, she realized. This one, in particular, had been clearly made ready for a family checkup given the small crib next to the window and the more colourful decorations on the walls. Legolas went to the crib to check it was usable, and after giving it a quick look, lowered Laegil's sleeping form on it. She kept Laerion within her arms as her son had awoken from his nap a few moments before she started for the healing halls. 

Leaving Laegil sleeping comfortably, she walked to the window trying to distract her fussing son from his disgruntled attitude. Laerion hadn't liked to be brought to the healing halls instead of going outside to see the trees as he had insistently pointed out to Legolas with his baby-talk and pudgy little arms. Legolas watched the view from the window, pointing to the different plants and animals you could see from there to her little son. 

"...and that is the tree I used to hide from your brothers" - Legolas explained, pointing to an old oak - "Oaks are very useful because they often spread their branches close to the ground so you can easily jump into them and avoid annoying friends, or in your case, annoying siblings. Keep that in mind, little one, even with my influence your brothers don't often look up when you are hiding from them. You should always look up when in the forest, you never know when a spider will fall into your head" - Legolas concluded.

"That is a bit of good advice. One that my sons should have learned by now. I am glad you are already correcting that with the newest generation" - Elrond commented from the side amusedly. Legolas looked back at him in surprise, having expected for him to arrive from the inside of the house, but Elrond had clearly just walked in from the garden, entering through the crystal door at Legolas' back. After recovering from the shock of Elrond's entrance, she processed his words. 

"I have been trying to correct that failing on them for years now without much success. They are able to remember when we are at a fight, but at home where they feel safe? It's a losing battle, some lessons need to be learned from childhood or not at all" - Legolas shook her head in not-truly-fake despair. 

Elrond walked to Legolas' side, looking down on Laerion. He raised his hand to touch his son's face lovingly following the still rounded features and soft blonde hair. Laerion became distracted from the outside world at Elrond's entrance, fascinated as usual by the braided dark hair and trying to grab one of the dangling braids. Elrond laughed in response. 

"No, no, little one. You can play with that later. First I would like to give you a look, making the most of the fact your sister is still sleeping. Can I take him?" - he asked Legolas, his arms already ready to take the squirming elfling. Legolas nodded in response, passing her son easily to his father's arms knowing that the older elf was well used to unruly children. Still, she felt the need of warning him.

"He is not very happy right now, he wanted to go outside instead of coming to the healing halls" - she said. Elrond walked to the examination table, already ready with some pillows and towels for a little child to be placed there. He smiled back to her teasingly.

"He took after his mother then" - he observed, professionally manoeuvring the small child into the table and starting his examination. 

Legolas walked back to the crib to check on her daughter while letting Elrond space to work. She didn't want to give him the impression she didn't trust him with her children - _his children_.

Laegil was starting to move around, the telltale signs of awakening clear to Legolas. She brought her hand to caress her daughter's soft blonde hair, trying to tame the unruly hair a bit while Laegil opened her blue eyes, looking around probably for her brother. Not seeing him within arms distance, as usual, her expression turned sour clearly ready to show her irritation. 

Legolas quickly picked her up, trying to distract her before she started. 

"Hello there, darling! Did you have a good nap? Your brother has been having fun without you playing around with your.. Ada" - Legolas said softly, hesitating before naming Elrond, looking around to confirm they were still alone. The two of them hadn't discussed what they would be telling everyone. Elrond's voice interrupted her before she could become more worried.

"And he is being very uncooperative too, clearly he has taken after you in his dislike of checkups" - Elrond commented, coming closer to them with Laerion in his arms. The little elfling looked happy to be finished at least with the poking and had grabbed hold of one of Elrond's braids. Legolas raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the accusation.

"Dan and Roh are not any better. I have seen them slipping to the stables to escape more than once when they were barely able to walk, just to avoid being checked up" - she observed, before focusing on what was more important in her view - "How is he?" - she asked, a bit apprehensively. The twins had been very healthy all the time since their birth, but neither she nor the hobbits were expert healers on elven physiology. Legolas was more trained on fieldwork than anything else, although she had tried to learn everything she could when she had the chance. And the hobbits knew little of elves and their sickness.

"He is perfectly healthy, his size and height are even a bit ahead of the average for his age, but that doesn't surprise me. It could be his mortal blood or even the wonderful hobbit diet" - Elrond commented, passing Laerion to Legolas and taking Laegil. Legolas had become very used to that kind of trade, with the twins and Elrond was clearly an expert. - "Let's take a look at you too, alright Princess?" - he asked lovingly to the little elfling walking back to the examination table after giving Laerion a parting kiss to the forehead - "We will go outside, once I have examined the three of you" - Elrond said soothingly. 

Legolas, who had been holding her son to her chest, kissing him in reward for his tolerance, looked back to Elrond in surprise.

"Three?" - she asked warily, unknowingly looking a lot like her young son in her arms. Elrond hid his smile while working on his little girl.  
"Yes, three. You won't let your children go through something you are afraid of, will you?" - he asked with a raised eyebrow. Legolas resisted the impulse of sticking out her tongue in response.

"I am perfectly fine. I understand the need of giving the twins a checkup as they had never had one, but I am in perfect health" - she said -"I barely go to the healers when I am hurt, why would I go when I am alright?" - she asked, reasonably she thought.

She wasn't whining. She was an adult elf, with two children. Elrond's amused look wasn't reassuring, he had looked the same any time she or the twins tried to get away with something. 

"Because you have given birth without an elven healer - to twins at that- and have two little children who are nursing from you. And you have done all this without a partner to help you, as wonderful and accomplished as master Baggins and his family are, that must have taken its toll on you" - Elrond explained patiently, finished with his small charge and took her back to the crib. He placed a small mobile and a plush horse so she would be distracted for a while and turned to Legolas, his arms already extended to take Laerion - "She is perfectly healthy too, as her brother. I am very impressed as even with the travelling here, they hadn't lost weight from what I can tell. Now, give me Laerion and I will place him with his sister and take a look at you"- Elrond said, his tone calm and reassuring but firm. He wasn't budging on this. 

Legolas grudgingly released her son into his father's arms with a defeated sigh. She had been able to skip this kind of examination in the past, but not when she had been corralled so neatly in the same room with her healer. Elrond had been very sneaky.

Elrond led her to the examination table, after leaving Laerion next to his sister, the two of them fascinated with the mobile above them. Legolas sighed in defeat and looked to the table, still covered with the towel and pillows Elrond had placed there for the twins' examination. 

Elrond retired the pillows but left the towel.

"Lie down, please. And loosen your shirt and breaches a bit. I want to examine how you have healed from the birth" - Elrond asked professionally. Legolas obeyed and for the next half an hour, Elrond busied himself checking Legolas' recovery and general wellbeing.  
After a thorough checkup, Elrond allowed Legolas to dress again and she went immediately to the twin's side. Elrond opened a notebook, different from the one he had used after the twins. This one was older, one Legolas knew had all the previous examinations Legolas had gone through at Rivendell. Picking up Laerion, who seemed more active than his sister, she finally asked.

"Was there any problem, then?" - she asked curiously. She wasn't too worried about the checkup, despite her reticence. Like all elves, Legolas had a deep connection with her own body and she would have noticed that something was wrong before now. However, Elrond's skills weren't to be ignored and the fact she wasn't hurt didn't mean there wasn't room for improvement. The caring and nursing of the twins was a tiring job, after all, and Legolas had been wondering if she was doing all she could to keep them healthy. 

"You are healthy enough. A bit underweight maybe, but that is to be expected after the last weeks of travelling and the nursing of the twins. I am certain that you will recover the weight you have lost easily after a few meals here" - Elrond smiled at Legolas' grimace - "Having twins takes its toll even among one of us. Probably particularly among our kind, I would say. For some reason, elves are not used to having multiple births" - he consoled.

Legolas was distracted by the thought, walking to the window to distract Laerion again while Elrond finished his notes.

"It's quite common among your family, though. Isn't it?" - she commented, making a memory of what she had heard. It was extremely rare for elves to have twins, and Legolas had never heard of any wood-elf to have then in the time she had been alive. The only case she had heard among her kind were actually Elrond's uncles Eluréd and Elurín. 

"I wouldn't call it common. But it has happened a few times. It is said, among mortals, that it's something who breeds into family lines" - Elrond conceded, closing down the notebook and going to the crib where Laegil had awakened too. He picked her up, soothing her in Quenya. Legolas watched the loving scene in silence, wondering again what Elrond wanted to do. It was clear that the Peredhel was a wonderful father and that he already cared for the twins, but he was a Lord and one of the leaders of the Free people. Could he afford the scandal that was going to happen if he admitted the twins' paternity?

Before she could talk herself into a panic, Elrond looked up from Laegil's much happier face and looked at Legolas. He seemed to read some of her worries because he neared to her and offered her his arm.

"Let's take a walk. It's too cold outside for the twins to go out without warmer clothes, but we can take a walk at the outer balconies and get some fresh air" - Elrond offered. Legolas took his arm with reticence while holding Laerion against her chest and Elrond did the same with Laegil. Walking like that, and with the twins' looks, it would be very obvious who they were related to. Elrond seemed to understand her hesitation - "It will be private enough. So we will be able to talk" - he said.

"Yes. We really need to talk" - Legolas accepted with a sigh.

* * *

Gilraen rose from her seat when the sound of a knock brought her back from her fussing with the cooking pot. She cleaned up her hands on one of the kitchen towels and went to the main door to open. After smoothing his skirt nervously, she opened the door with a welcoming smile in her face.

At the other side of the door were her guests. Despite having been expecting it, she was having a hard time repressing her shock.

The first thing she saw was the blonde, ethereal figure of the elven Princess Legolas Greenleaf. She had met the archer quite a few times in the past. Usually when she was accompanying the twins to the Dunedain encampment. However, it was their first meeting which had stayed with Gilraen. She had been just a young girl at the time, barely fifteen, and already very much in love with the one who would eventually become her husband so she had been following him around from afar. The twins had arrived, and for the first time in Gilraen's memory, they had a woodland warrior accompanying them. The three of them were talking animatedly with Arathorn clearly well known to each other. The new elf was hidden under the hood of their cloak, but Gilraen had recognized the cut and the colours of one of Thranduil's people and she had come close, curious about them. She had been unable to suppress a gasp of surprise when the warrior had lowered the hood to show the enchanting, delicate features of a _female_ elf. 

The three elves' sharp hearing made them turn in her direction and Gilraen had blushed to her roots to have been caught spying, expecting a reprimand. The newcomer had, however, smiled at seeing her before turning to Arathorn and spoke a few low words that Gilraen had been too far away to hear. Whatever she had told him, he had finally waved her on with the aspect of a man long used to deal with elven antics. The elf had cheerfully waved goodbye to her elven companions before approaching Gilraen. She had bowed before her, introducing herself - just as Legolas, a woodland warrior - and taking her by the arm, informing her that she would be her guide for the day.

It had been quite a few hours before she realised that her cheerful companion was _Princess_ Legolas, Thranduil's youngest and beloved only daughter. By then, however, she had been too charmed and fascinated by the elven royal to pay it more attention than Legolas did. She had walked the elf around the camp, introduce her to most of the elders - who had looked surprised by her name, and that should have been a hint to Gilraen, but Legolas had quickly turned her attention to the next thing she wanted to see - shown her their weapon training grounds - where Legolas had tested a few bows, always hitting bull-eye - and generally showing her around, having a great time with her guide duties. Legolas was a fantastic visitor, curious, polite and clever. She had shown as much interest in the training grounds as she did at the kitchen. And was as polite with the elders as with the children. 

Gilraen had fashioned much of her own attitudes, once she had become Arathorn's wife, on her elven friend.

Before her, her old friend was now, her kind blue eyes watching her curiously. Next to her, Gilraen's young son was waiting for his mother's attention, his own arms full with two small bundles of clothing. 

Two moving bundles, Gilraen watched fascinated the youngest elven beings she had ever seen before. 

Elladan interrupted her shocked gaze from his unseen place behind Legolas.

"My Lady Gilraen, it's good to see you again. Forgive us for not coming to see you yesterday. As you can see..." - he placed his hands on Legolas and Estel's shoulders - "There has been a lot of news these past days" - Legolas smiled back to her friend, her look friendly and teasing.

"Oh, what an excuse 'Dan! Like you weren't worried you would miss the spectacle if you slipped away for a few hours, or that I would slip away again" - she observed amusedly, before turning back to Gilraen - "Those two have been watching over us like hawks" - she said to Gilraen exasperated. 

Gilraen laughed in response, all her nerves gone at her old friend unchanged attitude. She should have remembered that Legolas was the last person to stand on ceremony. She waved all inside.

"Please, enter. It's cold outside. Particularly for the little ones, I will get you a hot drink to warm you up" - she said, her gaze unerringly going back to Estel's precious charges. Even for someone like Gilraen, with her connection to the elves, it was extraordinary to see such young elves in person and so close. The few families at Rivendell who had children that young usually kept them close and away from other races' visitors. Even permanent ones as Gilraen was.

The group entered Gilraen's small home, divesting themselves from their outerwear with practised movements. Legolas and Estel made a small dance passing the small children back and forth while taking off their cloaks. Gilraen took them away and returned with a small tray with drinks. They arranged themselves at Gilraen's living room, with Legolas and Estel at the loveseat and the older twins taking two chairs, leaving the other couch for Gilraen.

Once they were all settled, Legolas finally introduced Gilraen to the motive of all the commotion.

"Lady Gilraen, allow me to formally introduce you to my children. Laegil and Laerion, the youngest princess and prince of the forest" - she said formally, looking down to Estel's charges. Gilraen was finally able to see the small elves. Both of them had Legolas' blonde hair and clear eyes, blue the girl and a very familiar grey on the boy.

Actually, besides the blonde hair, both children looked very much alike to the older twins in the room. Bringing back the _other_ rumor Gilraen had heard.

"They are beautiful, my Princess" - Gilraen said honestly bringing her hand to caress a smooth rosy cheek, smiling at the baby-talk she got in response. She looked between the two older twins in curiosity - "But who..." - she started to ask, trailing off uncomfortable, not knowing if it was her place to question or how _complicated_ the answer could be if some of the things she had heard were true.

"A formal announcement for their presence will be made a bit later. First I need to send the news to my father, to avoid them reaching him through other means, before I can tell him the news" - Legolas sighed, looking down at her children's faces - "However, you are family. You and Estel, so I want for you to know the truth. I just ask you to keep it quiet until the formal announcement is made" - she said more seriously than Gilraen had ever seen her, reminding her that - despite her relaxed attitude - Legolas was Thranduil's daughter and the last elven Princess at Middle Earth. She offered Legolas her hand in response, taking the delicate limb between her own two rough ones.

"Your secrets are safe with me, my Princess. As mine have been with you, that we vowed long ago and I stand by that promised" - she said seriously. Legolas smiled in response at the memory.

"So we did! I am grateful for your trust my Lady. Your family honours me with your friendship" - she said, smiling down to Estel too. Her son's returning smile was just as bright as Legolas and Gilraen felt a small shadow of sorrow that she always felt when she wondered if her son was < bit _too_ close to the elves. Legolas' next words distracted her, however - "Allow me to introduce my children again then'' - Legolas continued with a nod to herself - "My Lady, these are my children Princess Laegil, daughter of Elrond Peredhel and Prince Laerion, son of Elrond Peredhel" - Legolas said, her blue eyes fixed on Gilraen's, waiting for her reaction.

"A pleasure to meet you both, little ones" - she said slowly, still trying to process the news. Gilraen hadn't expected the _most_ outrageous of the rumours being the one to be the truth. She looked down at the children again. Of course, their similarity with Elladan and Elrohir made plain their relationship, but most of the rumours had marked them as one of the older twins' children, not their siblings. 

Not Elrond's children. Gilraen didn't know how to react, busying herself with her cup of tea and helping her son to eat his own food while holding the twins. She ended picking up the little _elon_ \- after Legolas waved her nodded agreeably - marvelled still at their very existence. With the small child in her arms, so much like Estel when he had been that age, but so different too because Gilraen could see already the intelligence, the _awareness_ both children had even this young. 

After looking down on Laerion's familiar grey eyes, she looked up again into Legolas' own clear blue eyes, wondering what she was supposed to think about this. Lord Elrond had been a good friend to her husband, a good friend to her and a wonderful foster father to Estel. Gilraen's reticence at staying at the main house had nothing to do with Lord Elrond. She wasn't so naive to be too surprised at knowing that the Elven Lord had lovers after his wife's departure, although other of her race thought the elves almost beyond that kind of urges, Gilraen was not only one of the Dunedain but she was among the few selected ones who know them well enough to be aware of their weakness. 

Of how similar they were to them. While being very different too.

But while an affair wouldn't have surprised her - the other part of the affair would surprise her knowing Thranduil's temper - the fact it had consequences did. Lord Elrond was married after all, even if his wife had sailed, he would eventually meet with her again. 

And you couldn't forget his in-laws. Gilraen shuddered at the thought of Lady Galadriel's reaction to this disaster. This explained Legolas' sudden disappearance.

Legolas smiled at her, clearly reading her confusion in her eyes even if Gilraen hadn't said a word.

"I can imagine you have many questions" - Legolas said calmly, placing her cup back on the tray. She picked up the whole thing rising from her seat - "But you will need to wait for the official announcement. While the twins' existence is _my_ secret to tell, the rest is Elrond's and he should be the one to decide when and how to make the announcement" - Legolas explained - "I will take this back to the kitchen and take a look at the food. You said you were making your special stew?" - she asked, taking the whole thing into the kitchen under Gilraen's protests of her being her guest. 

Legolas laughed it off and the twins rose with her, moving along Gilraen's home helping Legolas to finish the food while Gilraen and Estel kept the younger set of twins distracted. Gilraen gave up on being a good hostess and became distracted by the active little blondes while her son explained to her all the things they were capable of. She left herself to be drawn on her son's enthusiasm, letting go of her questions as Legolas had probably intended. There would be time later to corral her old friend and try to figure out where the golden Princess and her children fit in the already complicated Peredhel family.

* * *


	19. Making decisions (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Elrond finally talk about their future and their children. A few letters will be sent all over Middle Earth with the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully we will get to Thranduil next chapter! Or at least, he will get notified. I needed to get Legolas and Elrond's conversation out of the way first.
> 
> betaed by books4life16

Legolas entered Elrond's study fighting off the impulse of escaping through a window. A drawback she hadn't considered when she first slept with Elrond - probably because she hadn't expected to come back to Rivendell for a long time - was all the times the older elf had seen Legolas doing something foolish - with his sons by the way - and how many time Legolas and the twins had needed to explain themselves before the older elf, in this very study.

There was, however, quite a few fantasies Legolas had imagined in this room... and it wasn't the time to remember that.

Elrond wasn't seated behind his desk as usual, but he was looking through some of the high shelves placed around the room. He looked up from the book he was looking at Legolas' entrance and he smiled in welcome.

"Legolas!" - he said warmly - "I am glad Lindir was able to find you and that you were available. Did you leave the twins with him?" - he asked, placing the book back into the shelf and walking up the stairs to Legolas' side. 

Once he reached her, he offered her his arm and the two of them walked outside to one of Rivendell's beautiful balconies. A lavish breakfast was ready and waiting. Legolas allowed Elrond to lead her to the table and help her into a chair. He took a seat opposite to her on the table. It was only once the two of them were seated that Legolas answered Elrond's question.

"I did. Lindir was happy to offer his help babysitting the twins while we talked. I think Elladan, Elrohir and Estel were going to arrive soon, too. Estel has become fascinated with his younger siblings. I don't know if it will last, or if he will become bored with their... limited interactions, he is still a very active little boy and the twins are still too young to follow him in his adventures" - Legolas shrugged easily pouring some tea , first for Elrond and then for herself and starting to pick some of the delicious treats around her, she hadn't realized how famished she had become - "We will have to wait and see" 

Elrond seemed curious at the concept, while he sipped his tea and picked up some bread and jam to eat.

"I don't think any of our children have ever grown among a mortal child before. We don't usually have mortal children installed in Rivendell" - he commented thoughtfully, biting on the bread - "Have your own kind ever mixed with mortals in Mirkwood?" - he wondered.

Legolas denied with her head, busily polishing some delicious scrambled eggs. 

"Usually, we manage our business with Esgaroth going to them instead of the opposite, he usually sends a representative, sometimes one of my siblings or myself. Ada prefers to avoid people entering our Realm if possible, even allies" - Legolas commented - "And our own children never leave the forest until they are well into their majority. I can't remember a time when someone outside Mirkwood has seen one of our children, even representatives of other elven Realms. Except for my siblings and me and that was just for diplomacy. Father would have preferred for us to stay at home, but it would have been an insult when you were bringing your own children" - Legolas reflected. Elrond nodded in agreement.

"Galadriel insisted that it would be good 'for our children to be friendly where their parents had failed to be so'. She was convinced that we could only gain by making sure that our children would never go to war against each other" - he explained. Legolas smiled amusedly, sipping some orange juice almost as good as Bilbo's.

"Well, that certainly worked for the twins and me, but I wonder if she was expecting them to become more friendly with my older brothers instead of me, and for me to be just Arwen's friend" - she observed, thinking back.

"You can never know with Galadriel. And she will tell you that she always knew you would be _all_ my children's best friend and that it was her plan all along" - Elrond said wryly while starting on some sausages. He paused a moment thinking back himself - "I do admit that I had expected for Ferion or Tuilindor to be the ones to become closer to my sons" 

Legolas cradled the cup in her hands, thoughtfully. 

"I don't think it was good timing. My grandfather's loss weighed heavy on my older siblings. I wasn't as... affected by it because I was barely twenty when he died and the war was already in his mind even before he left for battle. I have few memories of him, really. But for my older brothers... he was not only their grandfather but their sworn King. They had already become involved in the government and were part of my grandfather's Court. And you know who my father and its Court blamed for our losses" - Legolas said carefully, raising her eyes to see how Elrond would receive her words. 

The Peredhel grey eyes were accepting, however. He nodded in response to Legolas' words looking unsurprised.

"They blamed Gil-Galad and me for it. I am aware. Your father didn't hide his opinions in this or anything else for what it matters" - he admitted calmly. His piercing grey eyes went sharp with his next words - "How do you want to deal with this? Will you send word to your father of the existence of his grandchildren?" - he asked.

Legolas placed her cup back on the table, carefully thinking of Elrond's question. It wasn't a new one, but she had placed it aside when she had arrived at Rivendell. It wasn't her choice only.

"That depends" - she observed looking into Elrond's eyes - "On what you want to say about the twin's paternity" - she concluded.

"I am their father. That is obvious even now, and it will become even more so while they grow. I wouldn't wish to hide it regardless" - he said firmly returning Legolas' look. She raised an eyebrow surprised.

"You don't worry about the... consequences of such a claim? While it is true that an affair between us would be acceptable with your wife gone, having children with me won't be so easy to explain" - she said, surprised at Elrond's attitude. Elrond denied with his head in response, rising from his chair and offering his hand to Legolas. Legolas took it warily and followed Elrond to one of the balcony's stone seats overlooking the back gardens. Elrond kept hold of her hand and started to explain, his eyes serious.

"Celebrian and I dissolved our bond before she left" - he started to explain.

Legolas blinked in surprise, incredulous about the claim but unable to believe the Elrond would lie about this.

"You dissolved your bond" - she repeated slowly - "Is this... common knowledge?" - she asked, wondering if maybe she had managed to miss it all this time. She disliked gossip with passion, having to live as a King's child had made her very wary of the gossiping masses. It didn't seem like something she wouldn't have come across before, though. Or something the twins would have mentioned, at least when they found out about the twins.

Elrond seemed to read her mind.

"Few knew, besides Celebrian and I" - he said - "We decided it just before she departed and she left the telling in here to me. I am certain that she talked to her mother, but Galadriel has never broached the issue with me. It was... easier for me to be considered still married and I never expected our current circumstances" - he admitted. 

Legolas turned back to the courtyard, her eyes unseeing while she processed Elrond's admission. She could understand his wish to keep his affairs private, and I would be better - politically speaking - for Rivendell and Lorien to be seen as natural allies as it had since Elrond's and Celebrian's marriage. She could also understand his wish to keep away from ambitious _elleth_ and _ellon_ who may see Elrond's new freedom as a way to squeeze in the Peredhel's influential sphere. 

Still, it had caused her, and her children, quite a few problems. And even if Elrond hadn't known of her situation and couldn't have predicted what would happen, it still bothered her. It didn't change much of the reasons she had to leave her home. To become pregnant with Elrond's children while the two of them weren't officially involved would still feel as a slight to her people, and her father wouldn't have been happy anyway. 

But with Elrond officially 'free', her situation opened the path for diplomacy between Rivendell and Mirkwood. Her children were now an unbreakable tie between the two Realms. And that would go a long way to calm the waters back home when the time came to admit the twin's paternity. The current situation also weakened Rivendell and Lorien's alliance, or at least put Mirkwood at the same level, which would make Thranduil very happy. It had always been a common front between the Golden Forest and the Valley and Thranduil was always irritated that every issue which was discussed between the Elven Realms always seemed pre-arranged among Rivendell and Lorien before it was discussed among the others and that they seemed to have already compromised their opinion between the two of them leaving Mirkwood and Cirdan's Havens to fold before them. 

Walking away from Elrond's side, she tried to keep a hold on her temper. Elrond stayed beside the bannister, apparently understanding she was struggling with coming to terms with his words.

She turned back towards Elrond, still undecided about how to feel.

"I... understand your reasons to stay silent, and I guess it was none of my business. We made no promises and our night was meant to be just that. A one-time occurrence. Not knowing that you were unbounded again would make it easier to avoid anyone getting 'ideas'" - she admitted quietly. Elrond frowned in response.

"I didn't stay silent because I thought you would try to take advantage" - he said quickly, walking closer to her side in his rush to explain himself. Legolas looked at him, sceptical, but let him talk - "I admit that I felt it was easier for me to be considered bound by certain... parties. But you were never in that group Legolas. I know the kind of elf you are, and I would be honoured to court you, it is only the situation in your home and your age that gave me concerns" - he said, grabbing her hands in earnest, trying to convey his sincerity.

"My age?" - Legolas wondered. Age wasn't usually a concern among elves, once you have reached a sufficient age - which usually was around one or two centuries but depended more on the actual maturity of the elf than the actual numbers - "Our people don't care about age, and I will challenge you to a duel if you insinuate that I am not mature enough" - Legolas warned darkly, irritated at the mere thought after all the battles she had gone through.

Elrond, who had stopped before Legolas, her hands still between hers, smiled amusedly in response. Before Legolas could take further offence, he picked up her hands and kissed them fondly.

"You would be a worthy foe. I may take you up on your challenge. It has been a long time since I had a true challenger besides Glorfindel. No one else dares to try their best with me" - Elrond admitted. Legolas frowned in response, still irritated.

"I promise to give you a challenge if you explain your comment" - she vowed darkly.

"Over an Age separates us. I've seen both the sinking of Belerian and the Fall of Numenor. I don't mean to dismiss your own experiences, but mine have made me... tired. Galadriel said once that we were fighting 'The Long Defeat", and I feel that hopelessness too at times. You, despite the darkness of your homeland, still have hope and belief. I wouldn't want to taint that with my own fears" - Elrond explained. 

Legolas, familiar with this argument, dragged Elrond back to the breakfast table. She would prefer something stronger for this, but another cup of tea would need to be enough. Once they were again seated, she responded trying to choose her words carefully.

"I have heard that expression before. From your sons" - she observed Elrond's expression carefully. Elrond looked surprised - "I don't think that feeling is about age, really. I think you Noldor have grown... discouraged. My father is older than you, and so are many of our Court, but we don't endorse that attitude. We wood-elves are grounded in Middle Earth, we won't leave it to the forces of Darkness without a fight" - Legolas said firmly. 

Elrond looked into his cup thoughtfully. 

"You remind me of my brother" - he said surprisingly, a fond smile mostly showing in his eyes - "He would always say that Noldor were too dramatic for our own good and that no fight was ever lost if you were still standing" - he commented. Legolas smiled in response.

"I like that. I would have liked to meet him, he would have made a good wood-elf" - she said. Elrond laughed at the thought. 

"He would have liked that, I think. When he made his choice, I think we both knew the Noldor's perspective a little more, I don't think we realized that the Sindar were very different from the Noldor. My brother despised it. All the drama, and Doom, and Oaths. Despite our mother's origin, we grew surrounded by Noldor culture: first among the Survivors of Gondolin, then with Maedhros and Maglor and finally among Gil-Galad's Court. We met a few Sindar and Sylvan at Court, and Celeborn of course, but I think his mind had already been made up by then" - he said sadly.

Seeing that sadness, that small chink in his armour, aroused a protective feeling inside Legolas and she decided there and then that she would restore Elrond's faith in their people and their future somehow. She hadn't considered before that someone like Elrond could need any support or at least any support that Legolas could give. He always seemed so strong, wise and determined that she hadn't expected for him to have doubts or insecurities. She had seen her father faltering in the face of the forest dying around them, but even at his worst, Thranduil hadn't ever looked as sad as Elrond was looking right now. 

The Noldor’s sense of drama was really something and Legolas wondered for a moment if her children would inherit that from their father or if she would be able to keep them grounded in the present.

"Then... you want to recognize the twins as yours" - Legolas said, changing the subject for the moment. Elrond nodded in response.

"I do" - Elrond affirmed seriously. Legolas rose from her chair then, a new decision already forming in her mind.

"Then I have a few letters to write and send" - she said - "I don't want for my family to get this news second hand. It would be better if I could tell them in person, but a letter will have to do" - she concluded, she bowed briefly in Elrond's direction, ready to return to her rooms. Elrond stood up too, taking Legolas' hands and kissing her hand.

"I have a few letters to write too" - he commented, his gesture calm but Legolas thought she could see some trepidation hidden in his expression. 

"I don't envy you" - she admitted, a flash of Galadriel's face going through her mind - "I gather that you will want to send your own letter to my father?" - she asked him. Elrond nodded.

"Yes. He deserves that from me, for all the differences we had in the past, we have known each other for a long time. I don't want for him to think that I have taken advantage of you or that I don't respect you and our children" - Elrond confirmed.

"Very well, I will bring you my letter for him to you and we can send them together" - Legolas said, turning back to enter the house. She hesitated for a moment before turning back to Elrond and standing on tiptoes to softly kiss his cheek. Then, she turned back again, hiding a blush - "I'll talk you later" - she said before disappearing inside the balcony doors to go back to her rooms, turning her mind to the damage the _older_ twins may have done to her rooms and avoiding looking back to see Elrond's reaction.

* * *

Elladan carved around the small wooden piece in his hands to make the snout of the bear he was working on, his focus only half on the work while the other half was keeping an eye on his little siblings, elven and human alike. Lindir was busily knitting a small cap in blue, well practised ignoring the twins' antics so he wasn't bothered with the little children's noise.

Estel was lying on his stomach on the surface of a mat Elladan had spread on the floor, so the children would stay comfortable and warm. The twins were lying before him, Laerion on his little tummy trying to imitate his older brother while Laegil was showing her independence by lying on her back kicking her little legs up into the air.

"Come on Laegil! You need to learn to roll. It will be necessary when you learn to fight! _Heru_ Glorfindel says that you can't learn to fight without it" - Estel said cajolingly. Elladan suppressed a smile at the words. Estel hero-worshiped Glorfindel, and he thought that everything the Balrog-slayer said or did was unequivocally right. The Captain was a wonderful teacher and very conscious of the influence he had over young cadets and children and he never took advantage of it, except to talk to them to take their work seriously. 

Laegil... wasn't too convinced quite yet. She was having too much fun kicking the air at the moment, and the opinions of the blonde weren't too pressing for her, Balog-slayer or not.

Before Estel could lose his patience with the little elfling or Elladan had to intervene, Elrohir entered the room through the main door, his hands full of snacks and a basket which smelled divine. Elladan lifted an eyebrow in surprise at the pile.

"I would ask what you have promised to Cook for her to give you that much, but you don't have anything she could want" - Elladan commented, surprised - "Have you promised her your first-born child?" - he asked. Elrohir smiled wickedly in response, piling his findings on the table and taking out what was in the basket. Estel raised from the floor and walked to the table, his grey eyes wide at the number of things Elrohir had brought and was still taking out from the wooden basket. Lindir gave the haul a quick look and took one of the small chocolate pieces, before returning to his knitting. 

"Mine's no. Legolas’, yes'" - Elrohir said in response to Elladan's question, he waved to the table and everything on it - "Apparently, all we needed to get her to give us some goods was a small child. The moment she knew we were babysitting the twins, and Estel, she immediately started to pile up all kinds of amazing things in my arms, while asking me all she could think about the children. Were they small or big? Were they healthy? Had the Hobbits feed Legolas well? Had they started to eat any solid food? All the time piling food in my arms. Even apple pie, 'Dan!" - he said lifting a covered plate with the aforementioned item - "How did we miss this!" - he said, shaking his head sadly. Lindir no-so-muffled snort was heard from his corner, but both twins ignored his scepticism.

Elladan walked to the table, smiling in response to his sibling's complaints which he knew were only half-joking.

"Amazing! And we risk our lives trying to steal from Cook, when the only thing we needed to do was have a child" - he commented wryly, picking up a knife and cutting a small piece of the pie to give to Estel. The little boy thanked him while going back to the mat to eat it.

"Exactly!" - Elrohir said excitedly while hoarding a few pumpkin cupcakes, without noticing Elladan's irony - "Why didn't we think of this before?" - he wondered while starting on one of the sweets. Elladan's eyebrow lifted almost against his will, surprised at his brother's thickness.

"Having a child to get sweets?" - he asked out loud, wondering when his brother's brain would start to work again and away from the sugar addiction. 

"Elrond would love that" - Lindir commented sotto-voice without lifting his head from a complicated pattern at the top of the small cap he was creating. Elrohir acted as he hadn't heard him.

"Yes!..." - Elrohir said, but stopped in thought, at least - "I mean..." - he backtracked slowly after a moment - "Well... I guess it could be problematic to have a child just for sweets'' - he admitted. Elladan repressed the urge to roll his eyes in response, ignoring Lindir's strangled laughter behind him.

"You think?" - he asked, shaking his head while cutting up a piece of banana bread. Elrohir didn't seem discouraged for long, however.

"Well! We don't need to actually have a child! We just need to babysit them" - he said cheerfully, almost finished with his pile of cupcakes. Elladan looked to the remaining ones with suspicion, wondering if the pumpkin spices had strange effects when you consumed too much of them. He shrugged after a moment and stole one of the cupcakes from his brother.

Cook's pumpkin cupcakes were to die for, after all. He finished it in two bites ignoring Elrohir complaints, suppressing his smile when he saw Estel sneaking closer to steal another cupcake while Elrohir was distracted. The two of them ended on the floor, wrestling while Elladan went to sit next to these younger siblings. He ticked Laegil's little tummy hearing her giggles while watching his brother's mock-fight while he finished the two remaining cupcakes wondering how long it would take his brother to notice them gone.

Lindir continued his knitting, clearly deciding it would benefit better from his attention than sugar-addled Peredhel.

When Legolas entered the room a few minutes later to that chaos, she only took a quick look at the wrestling boys on her floor before she went to join Lindir at the window, deciding that she _really_ didn't want to know.

* * *

Erestor took a look at Elrond's face before he made a beeline to the drinks cabinet, taking out the Miruvor and pouring three glasses of it. He passed one of them to Glorfindel and went to Elrond's side to give him one of the others, giving a long sip to his own. Giving the rumours - and Glorfindel report of the situation - he was expecting this conversation would need a bit of help.

Elrond took the glass with a raised eyebrow but - very tellingly - didn't refuse it. Waiting for his two friends to take a seat, he finally revealed the reason for his summons.

"I am going to make an official announcement next _Orbelain_ , once a few letters have been sent" - Elrond announced calmly. 

Erestor exchanged a look with Glorfindel seeing the blond unsurprised response to their Lord's words. He, however, wasn't feeling so calm about Elrond's decision.

"Do you realize the implications of that action?" - he asked carefully - "Some parties may take offence... on behalf of your former wife" - he warned cautiously. Elrond didn't seem surprised or offended.

"Celebrian and I decided to finish our bond before she left. Our separation had been decided long before she chose to sail. We hadn't been faithful to each other for a long time, and everyone in the family was aware that our marriage wasn't a happy one" - Elrond observed - "I choose to stay silent about our marriage's ending because... it was easier for me" - Elrond admitted with a bit of shame -" But I won't be keeping the farce of something long finished, now the circumstances have changed as they have. It was easier for me to keep my new status private then, now there are other matters to take into account" - he remarked.

"Galadriel won't want her daughter's personal business talked all over Middle Earth when it is known that you have a new partner and new children too" - Erestor said bluntly, looking at Glorfindel sideways wondering why the blonde was keeping silent in this. He had to know what his cousin's reaction to Elrond's actions was going to be. Glorfindel, however, kept his blue eyes focused on the window like he wasn't listening to any of them.

"I can't foresee what Galadriel's reaction will be, but it shouldn't be so much of a surprise. She has been, after all, well aware of the status of her daughter's marriage for every step of the way" - Elrond said curtly, some of his feelings showing despite his facade of calm. 

Erestor suppressed a grimace at those words. Galadriel's persistence in marrying her child to the High King's heir, and later her attitude encouraging her daughter to 'take refuge' in Lothlórien when she had problems with her marriage hadn't endeared her to her son-in-law.

Former son-in-law now. 

"Galadriel has always known what her weaknesses are" - Glorfindel said, intervening for the first time. Both Elrond and Erestor turned in his direction at his words - "She is aware of the consequences of her actions" - Glorfindel offered - "Even if she won't admit it to anyone, maybe not even to Celeborn. But she knows" - he concluded. 

Elrond nodded in response, like Glorfindel's words confirmed his own suspicions.

"I expect she will keep her council in this" - Elrond concluded, before conceding to Erestor - "I am aware that she won't be happy, but then neither will Thranduil" - he said wryly. 

"That is... an understatement" - Erestor sighed, knowing that he was defeated. Not that he had been putting much of a fight in the first place, he liked Legolas after all and he wouldn't want her children to be fatherless. He was just bound by his position as Elrond's Councillor to put forward those worries - "How have you managed to potentially anger two of the most scary elves left in Middle Earth? Are you trying to get killed?" - Erestor wondered out loud. 

Glorfindel, unsurprisingly, laughed in response.

"Don't be so dramatic, my dear friend" - Glorfindel said amusedly when he managed to control his mirth - "I am certain that both Galadriel and Thranduil want our fearless Lord alive and whole... for now" - the blonde concluded. 

"Oh, I feel so much better" - Erestor said bitingly. Elrond interrupted his bickering with a barely hidden smile.

"We will need to cross that river when the time comes. For now, I will need your help to... phrase my announcement with as much care as possible. Despite what you may think, Erestor, I am not suicidal just yet" - Elrond concluded rising from his seat and walking to his desk. 

Erestor repressed a new sigh that was trying to be left out. He expected it would be a long evening for the three of them, it wouldn't be easy to find the words to explain Elrond's situation. 

He lamented that he hadn't accepted Cirdan's last offer to spend the winter in the Havens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferion: Male, Sindarin. Beech-Tree (fêr) Son of or Boy (iôn)  
> Tuilindor: Male, Sindarin. Swallow (tuilindo) Brother (tôr)  
> heru Q. noun. lord, master
> 
> About weekdays, from the website "The Council of Elrond"  
> The Hobbit week was taken from the Dúnedain, and the names were translations of those given to the days in the old North-kingdom, which in their turn were derived from the Eldar. The six-day week of the Eldar had days dedicated to, or named after, the Stars, the Sun, the Moon, the Two Trees, the Heavens, and the Valar, or Powers, in that order, the last day being the chief day of the week. Their names in Quenya were Elenya, Anarya, Isilya, Aldúya, Menelya, Valanya (or Tárion), the Sindarin names were: Orgilion, Oranor, Orithil, Orgaladhad, Ormenel, Orbelain (or Rodyn).


End file.
